


Corner of Your Heart

by ohhitherekate



Category: One Tree Hill, The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, I watched a Brooke/Caleb/Sarah video on youtube and it resulted in this, bc brooke doesn't know how to handle realizing she's in love with her best friend, but everyone else knows, but he's scheming, chase is still a sociopath in this story, crossover obviously because that's all I like to write, except him, he may seem charming, kinda follows the timeline of the movie but not really, some brooke/chase flirting, when your best friend gets a girlfriend and you're too dumb to realize you're in love with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitherekate/pseuds/ohhitherekate
Summary: Brooke Davis and Caleb Danvers, childhood best friends, always have had a connection that no one or anything else could compare to. Best friends forever. Right? That's what Brooke though. Until a beautiful, leggy, blonde moves to Ipswich, catching Caleb's interests. It's then that Brooke begins to question if maybe what she feels for Caleb is not simply platonic, and perhaps something much bigger.  No, that's crazy. They're just FRIENDS. But why does she see literal red each time Caleb makes eyes at Sarah, and why does her stomach twist into knots when she watches Caleb grin at the blonde. She needs a distraction from her handsome best friend who she may or may not be in love with, and there just so happens to be a new guy in town with blue eyes that she could get lost in; Chase Collins. The more Brooke begins to realize that she has feelings for Caleb, the more she seems to fall deeper into Chase's grips.





	1. Chapter 1

The two seventeen-year old girls spent the last hour sorting through the boxes of clothing from Brooke Davis’ massive wardrobe that she had brought with her to Spencer Academy from her home, and tried to fit as much in it as her assigned closet would allow, all the while, Kate Tunney grumbled at her friend about the situation they were in. This was their last year at Spencer Academy and Brooke knew she had already fucked up royally. “-This is what happens,”

“I _know,_ Kate.” Brooke cut off her best friend.

“-When you wait last minute to fill out the roommate form that I told you to send in _months_ ago.”  Kate continued on as she helped Brooke unpack her room for the school year. “-That you _told_ me you sent in months ago so we could be roommates – but you're a lying liar who lies and ended up screwing us both over and now we can’t be roommates this year. And you’re stuck rooming with the biggest bitch in Ipswich and I’m stuck with a transfer.”

Brooke turned to face Kate, her hair that was up in a high ponytail nearly smacking her in the face as she pointed to her best friend with a playful glare. “-First off. I’m the biggest bitch in Ipswich. Let’s get that straight.” She teased. “Kira is just the biggest know it all bitch with _horrible_ taste in men and clothing.”

Kate gave into a small laugh. “Fine, Brooke Davis – you are the biggest, baddest bitch in all of Ipswich.” She smiled. “But you’re also an idiot who got us into this situation.”

She couldn’t argue with that. “Just promise you won’t like your new roommate more than me, okay?” Brooke made Kate swear, her hand reaching out for her best friends who in return gave her a shrug and an innocent look.

“I make no promises.” But Kate took Brookes hand anyways and squeezed. Brooke rolled her eyes but squeezed Kates hand back as well. “As long as you promise not to replace me with Kira as your main BFF.”

The brunette let out a bark of a laugh, amused as hell by Kates words. “I can _guarantee_ that will never happen.”

“I mean, I already have to compete with Caleb on a daily basis as BFF.”

Brooke shook her head with a little smile. “Caleb and I have known each other since we were four. You can’t help that he has a few years on you as my best friend.”

“-I’m going to ignore that you just said that to my face.” Kate said as she threw a tank top at Brooke. “Where is he anyways? Shouldn’t he be helping you unpack instead of your second-place friend?” She said with a pout of her lip as she riffled through Brookes clothes, lifting one dress up to her body and checking herself out in the large mirror.

Brooke rolled her eyes and shook her head before looking over at Kate checking herself out. “-You should wear that on your date with Pogue. It’ll make your boobs look amazing.”

“You flattering me with wardrobe advice and dresses will not help you with the fact that you just admitted that Caleb is your best friend.” She smirked. “But I’ll take the dress.” Kate said before Brooke could snatch it away from her. “But I will go back to my previous question. Where is the golden boy?”

Brooke sighed. She hated lying to Kate. But she’d take Caleb’s secrets to the grave with her. “He’s helping his mom with some stuff before school starts and he’s too occupied to be at her beck and call.” Brooke wasn’t exactly Evelyn Danvers biggest fan. Since Caleb’s father had “died” to Ipswich, she became the shell of the version she used to be. And went a bit too heavy on the late-night drinking. Or day drinking. Afternoon drinking. She just wasn’t the woman Brooke knew and loved growing up. But after William got too carried away with using his powers for selfish purposes and began ageing rapidly – Evelyn had changed almost as drastically as he had. Not in age of course. In behavior.

Now she relied on Caleb so heavily that he couldn’t even leave home to stay in the dorms with all his friends. Brooke knew it was selfish to be so angry towards Evelyn for not being able to take care of herself to the point where her son was constantly taking care of her – it was selfish because Brooke just wanted Caleb to be carefree again.

He had changed a lot too since his father had “died” to the rest of the world.

Brooke prided herself for that fact that she was really the only person Caleb could actually be his old self with. The best friend she grew up with, the boy she shared everything with, who would ride his bike over to her house when her parents left her alone with her nanny while they went away for their 10th vacation of the year and she was dying of boredom. The boy who trusted her enough to tell her the biggest secret of his life, along with his other three friends secrets as well, and knew that she’d never tell anyone about it – even if her life depended on it, all at the age of thirteen.

She had been there for him when he was confused and scared of the powers that were inside of him. Brooke was his person, his rock, his best friend. And he was hers.

The Sons of Ipswich; Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler. Four of the hottest guys at Spencer, (Brooke was secure enough in her friendship to admit that Caleb was ridiculously good-looking) happened to be some of her very best friends, along with Kate. And Brooke intended to live up this year with them – it was their last here all together. Tyler was a year behind them and after summer the majority of them would be going off to college.

Brooke didn’t like to think about that too much. Being separated from Caleb and the boys for the next four years, minus school breaks, was an agonizing thought.

Caleb wanted to go to Harvard.

Brooke wanted to get away from the East Coast and was determined to get into a school in California. Preferably UCLA. Perhaps Berkeley. Any school she was able to get into she’d take as long as it was on the West Coast.

Kate wanted to go to NYU.

Reid and Pogue had both applied for Columbia University.

They’d all be going off to start their lives.

Brooke pulled out her phone and quickly texted Caleb. Hopefully he wasn’t too busy – she needed an excuse to talk to him in that moment to ease her nerves of moving away next year.

 

 

**Brooke Davis (4:30pm):**

_We still on to meet at the Dells tonight?_

 

**Caleb Danvers (4:31pm):**

_Tradition._

_Of course._

_You getting a ride with Kate?_

_Hitchhiking?_

 

 

 

Brooke chuckled, earning a look from Kate who simply rolled her eyes when she realized Brooke was texting on her phone. She’d _like_ to get a ride with Kate. But Kate was leaving soon to meet her new roommate for the year and had already made plans to ‘roomie bond’ and the girl was giving Kate a ride to the Dells. Kate agreed so she could see early on if she wasn’t going to like her or not. _Or, /em > in Kates words; _be miserable for senior year.__

 

Brookes car was in the shop, Pogue had been working on it for about a week trying to figure out why her car kept pulling back every time she shifted gears. Her father suggested getting her a new car – but it came with conditions of course, almost everything did. And Brooke refused to meet his conditions.

 

 

 

 

 

**Brooke Davis (4:33pm):**

  _Well my roommate/new best friend Kira is probably going._

  _I can probably hitch a ride with her._

  _If I don’t murder her beforehand that is._  

 

 

 

**Caleb Danvers (4:36pm):**

  _LOL_

 

 

 

Brooke rolled her eyes. Caleb knew damn well she hated acronyms.

 

 

 

**Caleb Danvers (4:37pm):**

 ;)

 

 

 

**Brooke Davis (4:38pm):**

  _I may or may not talk to you when I see you._

  _“LOL”_

_Old man._

 

 

Brooke looked up when she heard a scoff at the door and groaned when she saw that Kira was standing in the doorway, luggage in behind her.

 

 

 

**Brooke Davis (4:38pm):**

  _Got to go._

  _The she-devil has arrived._

 

 

**Caleb Danvers (4:38pm):**

_I thought Kira was your new best friend?_

 

 

**Brooke Davis (4:39pm):**

  _Fuck off._

  _See you tonight_

 

****

 

****

 

Brooke set her phone down on the bed and turned to face Kira, a fake smile plastered on her face. “Hey roomie.” She tried to ease the tension – only to create more.

 

“Ew.” Kira retorted before walking into the room and setting her stuff down her bed and proceeded to ignore Brookes presence in the room.

 

“-And that’s my cue to leave.” Kate said before walking over to Brooke and pulling her into a quick hug. “Call me if you end up needing a ride tonight.”

 

“I might take you up on the offer if it’s okay?” Brooke asked. The few minutes of Kira she had encountered just now made Brooke not want to be stuck in a car with her. Because if Kira was driving that more than likely meant that Aaron Abbot would be hitching a ride as well. Probably the rest of his goons too.

 

Kate smirked, probably feeling a bit of triumph from how miserable Brooke would be for the next 10 months.  “Should have sent in those forms.” Kate said, a little too gleeful.

 

“Shut up!” Brooke laughed and shook her head as she watched Kate skip out of the room. They were at least on the same floor – but it wouldn’t be the same.

 

“-She’s not going to be around much, is she?” Kira said in a snide tone after Kate was gone.

 

Brooke glared at the back of Kira’s head as she began to unpack her bag. “Well, she’s my best friend so she can come around whenever she damn well pleases.”

 

Brooke fought the urge to grab out a chunk of Kira’s hair when she heard the red head scoff at her words. But then Kira’s postured changed and she spun around quickly. “-Does that mean Caleb will be here as well? Because you know that boys aren’t supposed to be in the girl’s rooms – but I won’t tell if you won’t.” She smirked.

 

Kira Snider had had a crush on Caleb since the ninth grade.

 

And the feelings were unreciprocated.

 

But Kira had never picked up on that.

 

“Caleb isn’t living in the dorms so I doubt he’ll be in here much.” Brooke replied.

 

“-But there’s a chance he will?” She raised her brows.

 

Brooke huffed and shook her head, biting her tongue to keep back from saying something that would piss off Kira. “Yes.”

 

Kira didn’t say anything after that. Just smirked and went back to unpacking.

 

_Girl, get a clue._

 

 

 

 

**_x_**

 

 

 

 

Brooke liked Sarah Wenham. She was funny and smart and easy to get along with. She was glad Sarah didn’t mind giving Brooke a ride to the Dells, Brooke promised she’d find a ride back to the dorms – mostly because Brooke planned on drinking tonight and didn’t want Kate and some girl she just met having to take care of her drunk ass.

 

She’d get a ride back from one of the guys or Caleb.

 

Brooke spent most of the hour talking with some girls she had classes with last year, making small talk while waiting for Caleb to get there and letting Sarah and Kate have time alone. When she went to refill her second cup of the night, trying to tap the keg by herself, she huffed in frustration when it wouldn’t work. She had done it hundreds of times before, ( _okay,_ maybe not hundreds of times – but she had done it enough to know what to do.) but the damn thing wouldn’t work.

 

“Hey,” an unfamiliar voice said from behind her. Brooke was ready to tell whoever it was to fuck off when she turned in the direction of the voice only to be met with piercing blue eyes and a smirk. “Need help?” The guy asked.

 

He was the new guy – Kate had been talking about him earlier. Brooke huffed and nodded her head. “Yes.” She agreed to the help. Because she was in desperate need of a second cup full of beer. Brooke watched as Mr. Blue eyes tapped the keg easily and smirked as he looked back at her, taking her cup as he continued on then filled up her cup almost to the rim.

 

“My hero.” She said with a lazy smirk when he handed the cup back to her. He chuckled at her words. “What’s your name?” Brooke asked him, sipping careful at her drink trying desperately not to spill it all over herself.

 

“Chase Collins.” He introduced herself.

 

“Brooke Davis.” She said back to him.

 

“I know.”

 

Brooke raised her brow at him in amusement.

 

He shook his head and closed his eyes, motioning over to where Kate was standing next to Sarah. “She asked me to help you with the keg.”

 

Brooke laughed. “Well, at least you’re not a stalker.” She decided to flirt with him. There was no harm in flirting – as long as nothing escalated. Brooke did not need to hook up with the new guy (no matter his good looks) the night before her first day of senior year where she’d have to see him all the time.

 

She watched as a blush crept up on his cheeks, a pink tint to them. It could have been from drinking – but Brooke knew better than that. “Definitely not stalking.” He promised her.

 

Brookes eyes drifted over to where she heard Kate squealing, a smile forming on her lips when she spotted Kate running into Pogues arms and kissing him. Standing next to him was Caleb, his eyes finding hers quickly and smiled at Brooke who in return smiled back, moving her cup up to her mouth before mock lifting it in the air as if she were toasting him. His eyes left hers and were focused on Sarah now.

 

“-Boyfriend?” Chase’s words brought her eyes back to him, his head tilting in Caleb’s direction.

 

“No,” Brooke smiled with a shake of her head. “Best friend.”

 

“Good.” He nodded, drinking his own beer.

 

Brooke laughed in amusement. “Why; _good_?” She questioned him.

 

He nodded his head back to where Caleb was, Brooke looked over in his direction to see him grinning at Sarah. “-Because it’d be disrespectful to flirt so shamelessly with a girl in front of your girlfriend.”

 

Brooke could hear Chase saying something else to her, but her eyes were focused on Caleb. The way his head dipped slightly as he spoke with Sarah, the sly grin spread across his lips. He was flirting with her.

 

Brooke felt something in her stomach twist, almost as if it were in knots. She tried to brush it aside. But something was really bugging her.

 

“-You okay?” Chase’s voice broke her gaze on Caleb, her eyes moving back to his.

 

“I’m good.” Brooke said quickly before taking a giant gulp from her bed.

 

“You sure?” Chase questioned.

 

“Perfect.” Brooke replied.

 

But she was feeling something. Something strange. Something she never felt when it came to Caleb before.

 

Could it be….

 

Jealousy?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I blame UltimateScream from youtube because years ago she made a Brooke/Caleb/Sarah video that I just NOW am discovering again (or for the first time, I don't remember,) And I was struck with inspiration. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7AFYLapMaQ
> 
> (Also, i'm sorry this chapter is so short. I just wanted to get something out and see if anyone would be interested in reading it.)


	2. Chapter 2

She wasn’t jealous. It wasn’t logical. But it didn’t help that she wanted to mark her territory on Caleb as she watched Sarah brush her fingers on his arm as she laughed at something he said. _My best friend,_ her drunken thoughts bounced around her head as she tried to focus on something Chase was saying, but her eyes not able to stop gazing in the direction of where Caleb stood. _Blushing._ He was blushing. What the ever-loving fuck?

Brooke hadn’t even realized she had downed her whole second cup of beer, her hand thrust forward to Chase who simply chuckled and took her cup from her and began to fill her third large cup of beer.

“You sure he’s not your boyfriend?” Chase asked again when Brooke took the now full cup from him with needy hands.

“Most definitely.” She said, bringing the cup to her lips and taking a long gulp, not stopping until she felt like she couldn’t breathe properly. Brooke then looked to Chase, her eyes moving from his feet up to his head – it was blatantly obvious she was checking him out. “We should dance.”

“Dance?” He raised his brows.

“Yes.” Brooke nodded, setting her cup down on the top of the keg. “There’s music playing. People,” she motioned around at the large group of her fellow students. “-they’re dancing. We should too.”

Chase chuckled, his eyes crinkling from his smile. “I’ll take you up on that – on one condition.”

Brooke felt light, her belly warm, she was definitely feeling the alcohol hitting her hard now, a sudden wave of drunkenness washing over her. She giggled, taking a step forward and putting her hand on Chase’s chest, patting it lightly. “I don’t do conditions.”

He smirked down at her. “A promise, then?” Chase’s voice was getting quieter to her, the sound of the music almost overwhelming. She nodded, closing her eyes as she felt Chase move closer to her, his hand falling onto her waist and his breath hot against her ear. “No more drinks for you tonight.” He whispered.

Brooke pulled back a little, her lower lip pouting causing Chase to give into what Brooke could tell was a genuine laugh. “Fine.” She agreed. “No more drinks for me tonight. But you do still owe me a dance.” Her words began to slur as she felt herself leaning up against his body now for support. Why was she so suddenly drunk? Like all of the alcohol was finally hitting her.

“-Actually,” Chase said, the hand on her waist turning her slightly in the direction of where she could barely make out her friends in what seemed to be an argument with her roommate.

“Kira is _so_ annoying.” Brooke slurred her words. “I’ll handle it.” She stumbled forward only to have Chase grab her hand, stopping her and pulling her closer to him so he could help her walk properly without her face planting on the ground. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they made their way down to her friends. 

But by the time they were near Caleb, she felt herself feeling drowsier and drowsier. Brooke could feel herself being moved into a new pair of arms. When she looked up she saw Tyler looking down at her in concern.

She could hear Chase speaking, something about Kira owing Sarah an apology. And then she heard puking. But it wasn’t coming from her, surprisingly.

_Guys, Dylan just called. He said he saw three cop cars headed this way on Old Dell Road._

She heard a bunch of people scattering and then a familiar pair of arms moving behind her legs and swooping her up bridal style, a deep voice rumbling against a hard chest. “How much have you had to drink?” Caleb said causing Brooke to giggle and press her face against his chest.

“You’re always so warm.” Brooke could hear herself drunkenly admit. She felt him sigh as he moved, still holding her in his arms, his breath warming her skin against the contrast of the cold night. It felt nice. Her arms moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck tighter, only making him chuckle softly as her face pressed against the crook of his neck.

“-Are you able to take her back to the dorms?” She recognized Kates voice.

“Will she be okay?” Another asked. It was Sarah, she thought. Brooke hadn’t spent enough time to recognize her voice, but there was an edge in it – maybe irritation. So - Brooke figured it was Sarah. Maybe she didn’t like the fact that Brooke was wrapped up in the arms of the guy she had been flirting with moments earlier. Brooke felt herself smile against Caleb’s neck at that thought.   _My friend,_ Brooke thought to herself as she snuggled up even more into Caleb.

“She’ll be fine.” Caleb’s voice was assuring. As if Sarah was actually concerned. She could hear more talking but it was all muffled.

They stopped moving and Brooke felt herself being sat down, the feel over leather on her legs as moved out of Caleb’s arms. She felt someone slide into the seat next to her. Brooke felt her head drop on whoever’s should it was. She inhaled, recognizing the scent. It was Pogue. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, seeing him watching her with an amused grin. “Hey buddy.” She said with a sloppy smile causing him to laugh.

“You are shit faced.” He chuckled.

Brooke stuck her tongue out at him.

Caleb sat on her other side now and she instinctively moved herself closer to him, her head moving from Pogues shoulder to Caleb’s.

“-Sarah wants want you, man.” Pogues voice broke through the air and Brooke frowned, knowing who he was talking to when she felt Caleb’s chest rumble.

“-That’s bullshit!” Reid said from the front seat.

“Oh now, don’t be jealous, Reid.” Pogue mocked the blonde.

Brooke groaned and she felt Caleb wrap his arm around her, pulling her closer to him, probably concerned that she was sick – when in truth Brooke just wanted everyone to stop talking about Sarah.

“Since when the fuck can you not handle your booze, Brooke?” Tyler’s voice broke through. “How many beers did you have tonight?” He asked next.

Brooke smiled against Caleb and held up her hand, not knowing how many fingers she was holding up but hearing Pogue, Reid, and Tyler chuckle.

“What happened to taking it easy this year?” Caleb whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her skin causing her to giggle as she shrugged. Brooke could hear them talking, something about a car not starting. A moment later she could hear Reid and Tyler arguing about who was driving and then the car jolted forward and they were speeding away.

Brooke opened her eyes – almost enough to see blue and red lights all over. Her hand grasped at Caleb’s shirt and his arm pulled her closer to him.

Caleb groaned. “We gotta pull over.” He said, an edge in his tone.

“You wanna stop?” Reid replied. “That’ll impress Harvard.”

“Oh, what the hell. Lose ‘em. Cut across Marblehead. Let’s have some fun while we’re at it.”

More words Brooke wasn’t fully paying attention to filled the car.

Brooke felt the car going faster and Caleb move her even closer to him. She knew what that meant. He was going to use his powers – they probably all were. Brooke moved herself so she was sitting on Caleb’s lap, straddling him, she chuckled when she felt him shift himself so she could wrap herself around him like a spider monkey of sorts.

Everything went black – she could vaguely remember Reid screaming something about Harry Potter and Caleb’s arms tightening around her. But nothing after that.

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

“-First day is canceled.”

Brooke near jumped at the sound of the voice, shrill and annoying and way too loud for Brookes liking this early in the morning. She groaned, knowing it belonged to Kira. She rolled on her side and opened one eye to look over at Kira who was on her laptop, her back facing her, red hair falling down her shoulders.

“Why?” Brooke croaked out.

“Dead kid.” Kira replied causing Brooke to sit up fast. Her head felt like it was splitting down the middle from the action. “They found him in his car at the Dells. Apparently, the school thinks people are distraught enough to not be able to come into school. Whatever,” she flipped her hair over her shoulder and cocked her head back to look at Brooke. “I could another day to recover – also,” She made a face as she looked to Brooke. “You look like _you_ died last night.” She waved her hand in the direction of Brookes nightstand. “-Aspirin. Water.”

Brooke was surprised that Kira had actually done that for her – but as Brookes eyes fell on her nightstand, she saw a note written for her.

_Call me so I know you’re not dead_

_-Caleb_

She rolled her eyes with a small smile as she plopped the two aspirin in her mouth and downed the glass of water. Brooke probably shouldn’t have found the note so amusing after finding out that some kid she went to school with died last night. But obviously she must have been pretty out of it for Caleb to write that. She didn't remember anything after the guys using their power. Just dreamless sleep.

Brooke searched for her phone, only to find it plugged in and charging. Of course, Caleb had done that for her. She’d text him – she wasn’t exactly in the mood to talk to anyone yet. Not even Caleb.

 

 

**Brooke Davis (7:50 AM):**

_Not dead._

_Hungover as fuck_

_But not dead_

Brooke set her phone back down and let out a loud whine as she got herself out of bed, grabbing a towel off her dresser and made her way out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She’d call Caleb later, make plans with him if he wasn’t busy. But right now, she needed to take a long hot shower.

When Brooke got into the showers, she undressed quickly and got into one of the stalls that wasn’t already occupied. The warm water hitting her skin made her entire body tingle in happiness. She dipped her head back, letting the water fall down on her long brown hair, turning it a shade darker.

_“So that Boston Public bitch has already laid claim on Caleb.”_ Brooke heard her roommates annoying voice over the water. Kira must have been in the stall next to her. _“She can’t just come here and expect to get the hottest guy in Ipswich to just fall for her.”_

_“I don’t know Kira, they looked pretty friendly last night.”_ Another voice said from a few stalls over.

_“Yeah, well, when I got home last night Caleb was already in my room.”_ Kira said with a flirty tone and the girls around her all giggled. Brooke tried her hardest not to say anything – but she couldn’t stop herself.

Her fingers scrubbed at her scalp vigorously as she said; “Not for you, Kira.” Brooke made sure her voice was loud enough for everyone to hear her, her fingers slipping through her long hair as she lathered the shampoo into it. “And he’ll never be in our room for you ever.” She added.

_“Ohhhhh shit!”_ One of the girls laughed.

_“Brooke, shut up!”_ Kira said in anger. _“He was only in there because you were sloppy drunk and he had to take care of you.”_ The red head snapped at her. _“Caleb has enough respect not to ever go anywhere near you – you’ve fucked half the guys at school.”_

Brooke rolled her eyes. That wasn’t true in the slightest. She had slept with two people. _Yes,_ she had made out with a _lot_ of guys – but never anything further than that. No matter what the guys told their friends. But Brooke was secure enough that she didn’t go through the school halls calling them liars and sending Caleb and the boys after them. She’d shrug it off, _they wish,_ she’d think before changing the subject.

But what Kira said had actually hurt Brooke.

She washed the shampoo out of her hair as the conversation between Kira and her friends changed to a new subject. Brooke turned the water off after she had scrubbed her body and washed the soap off, she grabbed her towel and rung her hair out before wrapping it around her body, trying to push away Kira’s words.  

Caleb knew her better than anybody, and she knew he never bought into any of those lies that the guys in her grade had spread about her. But it stung to think that _maybe_ Caleb may have thought once they were true before she told him what really happened. She shook her head, ridding her thoughts away and walked down the hall into her room, opening the door just in time to hear her phone ringing.

She kicked the door shut with her foot and hurried to where her phone was sitting on the night stand.

**_Kate Tunney calling_ ** _…_

“Hey,” Brooke answered her phone.

_“Did you hear about the dead kid?”_ Kate asked.

“Yeah. Did you know him?” Brooke asked, drying off properly before she began to change into a pair of jeans and dark blue V-neck, pulling on a black coat over it as Kate continued to talk about the dead kid. Brooke pulled her wet hair back, running her fingers through the tangles while the phone stayed glued to her ear.

She walked into the shared bathroom, one mirror, one sink, one toilet, and rifled through the drawers. “-Hey, where did you put my hair brush?” Brooke asked, knowing Kate had unpacked her bathroom stuff the day before.

_“Second drawer.”_ Kate answered and continued on about the dead kid as Brooke brushed through her hair. _“-Hey, Sarah and I are heading to the store. You want to come? I know Pogue is still working on your car so I figured you’d want to take advantage of the free ride.”_

“Yeah,” Brooke agreed, knowing she needed to get a few things as the store. “I’ll be ready in like five minutes – I’ll meet you guys are your room.”

_“Word. See you in a bit.”_ Kate said, hanging up after.

Brooke looked down at her phone and saw that Caleb had replied.

Multiple times.

 

 

**Caleb Danvers (8:01 AM):**

_I need to talk to you._

_Can you call?_

**Caleb Danvers (8:09 AM):**

_Brooke?_

_You there?_

**Caleb Danvers (8:15 AM):**

_I really need to talk to you, Brooke._

“Shit.” Brooke muttered to herself as she hit the call button and put the phone to her ear. After a few rings the call went to voicemail. Brooke hit the call button again. But after the second ring it went to voicemail again. _Dammit,_ she shouldn’t have taken such a long time in the shower.

_Hey it’s Caleb, I can’t get to the phone right now. Leave a message and I’ll call you back._

“Hey, sorry – I was in the shower when you replied. Is everything okay? Call me back. I’m going to the store to pick up a few things but maybe we can meet up for lunch or something … anyways, call me back. I’ll have my phone with me, thanks to you for charging it for me last night. So, I guess I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

Brooke hung up the phone in a huff.

She was starting to get a little worried.

Why was Caleb sending her to voicemail? Was he in trouble? Was he hurt?

Just as Brooke was about to call him for the third time, the door to her dorm opened and Kira walked in, towel wrapped around her body and her head. Brooke sat up, grabbing her purse off of the dresser and headed for the door.

“-I’m going to the store.” Brooke told Kira.

“-Can you get me a snickers bar?” Kira asked from the bathroom.

“Not a chance.” Brooke said as she walked out of the room, hearing Kira mutter ‘bitch’ under her breath.

When Brooke made her way down the hall to Kates dorm she shared with Sarah, she was surprised to see Chase, the guy from last night, waiting outside the room.

“Lost?” Brooke asked as she walked up to him.

He chuckled, shaking his head as he looked to the ground before looking back up to meet Brookes eyes with his piercing blue eyes shining back at her. “Uh, no. waiting. I’m going to the store with Kate and Sarah.”

Brooke gave him a tight-lipped smile causing him to raise his brow at her facial response. “Look,” Brooke moved closer to him, her voice going low Kate wouldn’t hear her on the other side of the door. “I know Kate can be a real flirt. But she’s actually dating one of my best friends so…she’s not available.”

Chase smirked, licking his lower lip. “Understood.” He nodded his head. “What about you?”

“Hm?”

“Are you available?” He asked with a devilish smirk.  

Brooke smiled, holding back a little laugh. “That was pretty bold.” She admitted.  “Asking if I’m available after I told you my best friends not. Classy.”

Chase took a step closer. “Maybe I was never interested in Kate.” He whispered, his voice going lower. “Maybe I was just trying to get closer to her to get to know her best friend better.” His fingers brushed across her wrist.

His fingers moved off her wrist when the door opened and Brooke took a step back from him quickly. “Hey!” Kate said as she noticed Brooke and Chase. “Why didn’t you knock?”

“Just got here.” Chase lied to Kate.

Brooke looked to Chase and then to Kate. “Same.” She didn’t understand why she was even lying to Kate. “You ready to go?”

“I am.” Kate stepped out of the room. “You ready, Chase?” She turned to him with a flirty smile.

“Wait, I thought it was just going to be you, me, and Sarah.” Brooke said, her eyes going between Chase and Kate multiple times.

“No, Chase is coming too. That’s okay, right?” Kates eyes narrowed on Brooke. _Yup._ Kate liked Chase. And that was her way of trying to get Brooke to catch on.

“Where’s Pogue?” Brooke asked next, narrowing her eyes right back at Kate.

“Working on your car.” Kate answered.

“-You ready?” Sarah came bouncing out of the room.

“Yup.” Brooke and Kate both said causing Chase to chuckle under his breath. Brooke glared at him. “We should get going.”

Sarah shut the door after her and they all walked down the hall. Chase and Kate walking ahead, Sarah and Brooke a few paces back.

“So,” Sarah spoke up. Brooke hadn’t had a conversation with her alone. So, it wasn’t surprising that Sarah’s long drawn out word sounded so awkward. “I have a question. Which you totally don’t have to answer-”

Brooke gave into a little laugh. “Ask away.”

“You…and Caleb.” Sarah didn’t state it as a question though. “I mean, last night you were pretty…”

“Drunk. There’s no polite way to say it.” Brooke finished for Sarah.

“He took care of you kinda like a boyfriend would…” Brooke bit down on her tongue at Sarah’s words. The wave of jealousy she felt last night being thrown back in her face as she remembered last night. “So… I was just wondering if you guys were maybe a thing.”

Brooke took a moment to answer before shaking her head. “No. he’s just a friend. My best friend.” She took a deep breath. “Sometimes when things get too out of hand he takes care of me. I tell him not to but it’s like,”

“-A big brother thing.” Sarah said with a smile.

Brooke bit down so hard on the inside of her cheek that she could taste blood. _No,_ not like a big brother thing. “We’re a tight knit group.” Brooke said instead. “We all look out for each other.”

Sarah nodded her head, and out of the corner of Brookes eye she could see the blonde girl smiling. Probably relieved that Brooke wasn’t with Caleb.

_But he is MY best friend,_ she wanted to stress. But Brooke didn’t. she didn’t understand why she was feeling so damn territorial over Caleb right now.

When they got to Sarah’s car, Brooke sat up from with her and Kate sat in the back with Chase.

“Hey, do you mind if we stop at the pharmacy?” Sarah asked the car. “I need to get a few…lady things.”

“No problem.” Kate said before turning her attention back to Chase.

“I don’t mind. I have to pick up a few lady things too.” Brooke smiled at Sarah. Because despite the weird jealousy she had – Brooke actually liked the girl.

Brooke pulled out her phone to see if she had any missed calls or texts from Caleb.

But there was nothing there.

She sighed as she began to type.

 

 

**Brooke Davis (8:55 AM):**

_Okay, your turn to let me know you’re alive._

She received no response until ten minutes later.

 

**Caleb Danvers (9:05 AM):**

_I’m good._

Shit.

Something was bugging him.

He was mad.

That much Brooke could tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Since before she could even remember, Brooke felt a connection towards Caleb. She knew whenever he was upset, angry, or if he was hurt by something she said or did. And right now, Brooke could tell that Caleb was upset. With her. She hadn’t been ignoring his texts, she had been in the shower. And it wasn’t like she didn’t call him back more than once only to be sent to voicemail. Brooke _had_ tried to reach out to Caleb. Something wasn’t right. Somehow something had changed and Brooke had no idea what it was.

Brooke sighed in relief when she spotted his car outside the pharmacy. She hadn’t known he’d be here – but bless Sarah for needing tampons. Brooke told her friends she had to get something from the front, where she knew Caleb would be picking up medicine in his mother’s name that was truly meant for William.

Making her way towards the pharmacy counter, Brooke could see Caleb standing there, his back facing her as she took slow steps until she was standing behind him. “Hey,” She said softly causing him to look back at her in surprise. Usually greeted with a smile, Brooke instead received a look she couldn’t recognize from Caleb.

“Hey,” he said back, his voice deep as always – but it was uneasy. Almost nervous to see her. “I thought you were going to the store?” Caleb asked, now facing Brooke. She watched as he rubbed the back of his neck and shifted on his feet

Brooke didn’t understand why he was acting so weird. “Uh, yeah. We stopped here first.” She stepped closer to. “Are you okay?”

Caleb nodded. “Yeah. I mean, yeah.”

Brooke couldn’t help but smile a little. “That doesn’t sound very convincing to me.”

He nodded his head again, chuckling. Caleb then looked back at her, his brown eyes capturing hers in a serious gaze. “Do you remember anything from last night?” He asked her.

Brooke made a face, “I remember getting drunk from like three beers – which is incredibly embarrassing.” Brooke joked, but Caleb’s face remained serious. “Oh god, did I puke on you?” Her words rushed out. 

That made him smile. “No.” He shook his head.

“So, what’s up?” She made a fist, pushing it against his shoulder and nudging him slightly. “What’s got you so worked up?”

Caleb looked at Brooke for a long moment before looking away. “Nothing. I mean, something happened this morning on my way over. I uh, saw a darkling.”

“What?” Brooke whispered out the word so quickly it didn’t even sound right. She pulled Caleb a little away from counter. Caleb and the guys used to tell stories about darkling’s that were passed down through their family line, to her when they were younger, trying to see who could scare her the most. It would always end up being Reid who would win. But none of the Sons had ever seen one before. “Who the hell sent it?”

“I don’t know,” Caleb breathed out, stress written on his face.

Brooke couldn’t imagine what he was going through, instinctively, she reached for his hand, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb against his skin. Brooke didn’t know for sure who the darkling may have been, but only one person had died recently. “The kid they found?” Brooke asked and Caleb nodded. She held on to his hand a little tighter.

“I think it may have been Reid.” Caleb shared his theory with her. “He’s been using more and more power-”

Caleb suddenly stopped speaking, his posture changed. Brooke looked over her shoulder to see Kate making her way over to them. “Hey, Caleb.” Kate said as she stood next to Brooke.

Brooke dropped her hand that had been holding Caleb’s, twisting the ring she wore on her index finger instead.

“Hey, Kate. What are you up to?”

“I’m just stocking up for our room,” Kate motioned to her basket of things. “Hey – did you hear about the dead kid?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Caleb’s eyes flickered to Brookes quickly, unnoticed by Kate.

“Did you know him?” Kate asked.

“No, no. he just transferred in.”

“Yeah, I heard he lived on Reid and Tyler’s floor.” Kate said. Caleb’s eyes locked with Brookes in that moment. 

But his eyes darted away when Sarah walked up to them. A smile so bright it actually made Brookes blood boil for some reason.

“Hi.”

“Hi there.”

Chase jumped out from the aisle causing Kate to jump.

“You scared me!” Kate giggled and Brooke had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. First, she had to deal with Caleb basically eye fucking Sarah – now she had to deal with this?

Chase walked over to where Brooke stood, standing incredibly close to her, hand resting on her hip as he moved himself in the middle of Brooke and Caleb. “You find what you need?” He asked with a smirk. Brooke looked past Chase to see Caleb with an annoyed look on his face. Chase turned and looked to Caleb. “Hey, man.”

“Hey.” Caleb’s tone stayed civil. But the look on his face. It wasn’t anything Brooke had ever seen before.

Kate began to speak up. “I’m going to see if Pogue wants to catch that new Brad Pitt flick this afternoon. Who wants to go?”

“I will.” Chase happily agreed, his eyes moving to Brooke, eyebrows raised in challenge.

“I gotta run errands for my mother.” Caleb told Kate.

“I already saw it.” Sarah said next.

Before Brooke could decline and ask Caleb if he wanted to go get lunch, Caleb’s eyes moved down to Sarah. “Do you feel like running errands?” He asked.

She beamed at him. “Sure.” Sarah then looked to Brooke. “Do you mind taking my car?” She asked. “You can use it for the rest of the day.”

_Sure, I’ll take your car – it’s not like you just swooped in and stole my best friend._ Brooke felt bitter jealousy towards her. She didn’t understand why she was feeling like this. Brooke wasn’t jealous of Sarah taking Kate from her. But Caleb? It took everything in Brooke not to slap Caleb across the face in that moment to wipe that smile off his face when he looked at Sarah.

Brooke liked Sarah.

But in this moment?

She hated her.

And she kinda hated herself for that.

“Sure.” Brooke nodded, taking the keys from Sarah. “I guess I’m going to the movie.” She muttered under her breath. Caleb and Sarah didn’t hear her and began to walk away.

“They’re so cute!” Kate gushed once they were out of ear shot.

Brooke cringed.

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

Brooke sat in the driver’s seat of Sarah stupid car, driving Chase and Kate to the stupid theatre, to watch a stupid movie, starring stupid Brad Pitt, that stupid Pogue bailed on coming to.

She wasn’t really mad that Pogue had bailed. He called her and let her know that he was doing some last-minute inspections on her car and that if it was good enough to drive, that he’d bring it to her at Nicky’s where they were planning on meeting up after the movie.

Brooke was just _mad._ And she didn’t understand why. It’s not like she and Caleb had plans to hang out. _Even though she had suggested going to grab a bite to eat or something earlier in her voice message._ But whatever. She was just being stupid.

Because today was just a stupid day.

“Brooke, you’re kinda white-knuckling it.” Kate commented from the passenger seat. “You okay?” She asked.

Brooke tried to relax, force a smile and nod her head, pretending that she wasn’t really angry. “Just stressed driving a girl I’ve known for less than a day’s car.” She tried not to sound so bitter about it, but the edge in her voice gave it away.

“I mean, it was kinda lame that Sarah just ditched us.” Kate agreed. “She must be pretty trusting to just let us use her car.”

“Yeah, or stupid.” Brooke mumbled, quiet enough that Kate couldn’t hear it. But from the look Chase was giving her from the back seat, a smirk on his lips and his eye brow raised – she could tell that he had heard her somehow even with the music playing loudly. She quickly adjusted the rearview mirror so she didn’t have to look at him anymore.

“I love this song.” Kate smiled as she nodded her head along with the beat. It was the CD Sarah had been playing on the way to the pharmacy. Kate turned it up even louder and Brooke had to keep her anger down, stopping herself from ejecting the cd and throwing it out of the window.

Brooke locked her jaw as she kept driving, they’d be at the theatre soon – only a few more blocks. A bitter part of her wanted to park somewhere that she’d know the car would end up getting ticketed. But the saner part of her that told her there was no rational reason to feel some much hatred towards Sarah.

She was overreacting that she had to share Caleb with a person who might actually make him really happy.

And she should be happy for him that he finally found someone who can make him smile the way Sarah makes him smile. Her stomach twisted, because it didn’t make her feel happy.

Brooke pulled into a spot in front of the theatre and put the car in park before shutting off the engine and taking the keys out. All three of them got out of the car, Kate racing to the ticket booth as Chase stayed back, waiting for Brooke as she locked up the car.

When she walked up to where he stood, Chase looked down at her. “It is kinda stupid to be that trusting of someone.” He told her, bringing up what she had muttered in the car.

Brooke smiled softly, rolling her eyes.

“-Brooke!” Kate whined. “I didn’t bring enough cash!”

Kate never brought enough money anywhere the two of them went because she knew Brooke had her father credit card in her wallet that he didn’t keep tabs on. “I got it.” Brooke began to rummage through her purse only to feel Chase wrap his hand around her wrist, stopping her from digging any further.

“I can pay.” He told her. “Why don’t you girls go inside and I’ll meet you at the concession stand.” He then handed her a crisp fifty-dollar bill. “My treat.” He offered.

Brooke gave him a look only to receive a smile back. She shook her head with a little laugh. “Fine. But I will find some way to pay you back.” She smirked before turning on her heel and hurrying inside the movie theatre with Kate, linking their arms together as they went through the doors.

Flirting with Chase helped the twisting feeling she got in her stomach whenever she thought of Caleb and Sarah spending the day together. So; she’d continue to flirt.

“He’s so cute!” Kate gushed once they were inside, heading to the concession stand. “I mean, like _really_ cute.”

“Too bad you have a boyfriend.” Brooke reminded her best friend, nudging her in the side as they now stood at the counter.  Kate replied by sticking her tongue out at Brooke before she began to order herself a drink and a small bag of popcorn.

Kate had a thing about sharing her food.

_Kate doesn’t share food._

The whole people touching the food you’re going to eat with hands she didn’t know if they washed was enough to stress the hell out of Kate. And sharing a drink, AKA, backwashing. Kate could rant on for days about that. She didn’t even share her food with Brooke.

“Hey,” Chase said from behind them – holding up their tickets.

“Chase, you are so sweet to pay!” Kate smiled at him.

Brooke repressed rolling her eyes and turned to look back at the menu. She hated that the serving sizes was either small – or a giant ass bucket. Small was obviously meant for a child (or Kate) but the bucket was meant for two.

_Caleb always shares the bucket with me._

Brooke felt the twisting in her stomach and quickly turned to face Chase. “Want to share a bucket of popcorn?” She asked him. He grinned at her, nodding his head. Brooke could see Kate frowning slightly but ignored it. Brooke ordered the bucket of popcorn, extra butter (she didn’t really care if Chase didn’t want extra butter. She did.) and a soft drink. She turned to Chase who ordered himself a drink as well, along with chocolate covered pretzels.

When they made their way into the theatre, Kate took the aisle seat, motioning for Chase to sit next to her. Brooke walked past the two of them, taking the other seat next to Chase so they could share the popcorn.

They had made it just in time, movie trailers just beginning. That was always Brooke's favorite part of going to the movies. Especially with the boys who were all commentators, giving their opinions of what they thought of the movie trailer – if it would be worth seeing. Or when Reid would try and guess which trailer it would play just by the parental rating.

Brooke smiled after the first trailer ended, looking to her left to gauge reactions but frowned when she realized she wasn’t with Caleb and the guys. It had been a long time since all of them went to a movie together. Almost a year.

Pogue stopped showing up and instead went on dates to the movies with Kate.

Reid and Tyler never wanted to see the movie that she picked out and would bail last minute.

But she always had Caleb.

Sitting in the theatre now without him sitting next to her didn’t just leave a twisting in her stomach, but her chest now.

Brooke picked up her drink and took a long swig of her soda, trying to focus on the next movie trailer. But the pain in her chest hurt more and more after every trailer. Because she wanted to be talking to Caleb about the trailer, look over and him and see his eyes crinkle from smiling so hard. She stood up, handing Chase the bucket of popcorn.

“I’ll be right back.” She whispered as she scooted past Kate and Chase who gave her confused looks.

“Brooke, the movie is just about to start!” Kate hissed in the dark.

“I’ll be back.” Brooke promised before walking away from them, down the stairs, and out of the big room just as the movie started.

Her feet pushed her all the way out of the building, until the fresh air hit her face and she felt like she could finally breathe. Brooke sighed, looking across the street to the docks. Ever since she was able to drive, Brooke always drove out there to sit on the bench at the very end of the docks whenever she was feeling upset. It was her happy place. Next thing Brooke knew, she was hurrying across the street and making her way to her bench.

Her happy place.

Brooke sat there for a few minutes, looking out at the water. She fought every urge to text Caleb. She couldn’t exactly tell him what was bugging her without sounding like a crazy person. But he was always the one to find her here when she was upset.

Brooke jumped a little when she felt a hand swipe across her shoulder and turned her head to see Chase standing behind her, stomping on something. “Spider.” He told her causing Brookes skin to crawl.

“Disgusting.” She scoffed, brushing her shoulder herself just in case he missed one.

Chase took a seat next to her, not saying anything, just looking out at the water. “You ever jump off this thing?” He asked after a few minutes of silence.

She smiled. “A few times.” She thought fondly on the memories she had at this dock. “Reid once dared us all to jump in December while it was pouring down snow. I will never forget the look on Caleb’s moms face when she picked us all up and saw us all - completely drenched, freezing cold,” she chuckled. “She said we had icicles hanging out of our noses.”

Chase gave into a little chuckle as well.

“Evelyn brought us back to her house and sat us all in front of the fire place,” If she closed her eyes she could almost feel the heat of the fire against her face. “-Wrapped us all in a hundred fleece blankets and pretty much spoon feed us hot chicken noodle soup. When everyone’s parents got there, they were livid.” She shook her head, smiling at the memory.

“What did your parents do to you?” Chase inquired.

Brookes smile fell from her lips. “They were actually out of town.” Brooke decided to lie. It was better than telling Chase that she had two neglectful parents who could have cared less if she had suffered from hypothermia. They were at a business gathering and couldn’t be bothered to pick Brooke up after because they were having cocktails.

Evelyn had let Brooke stay the night that night, like she had many times before, setting her up in the guest room that Brooke deemed her own after having slept in there so many times.

That was before William had “died”.

“How was the movie going?” Brooke turned to look at Chase.

He shrugged his shoulders. “Boring.”

Brooke smiled. “Was Kate pissed you left too?” She asked next.

Chase smirked. “A little. Asked me to stay. That you were having a _moment,”_ Brooke rolled her eyes at that. “-but I lied and told her I had to make a phone call.”

Brooke chuckled. “And she actually bought that?”

Chase laughed. “No, probably not.”

Brooke shook her head with a small laugh. Her phone went off, alerting her that she had a new message.

 

 

 

**Kate Tunney (10:00 AM):**

_Come back. I’m lonely._

_Also, tell Chase to come back if you see him._

_He had to take a phone call._

_Also, can you get me some gummy worms?_

_Come back._

_Brooke._

_Coooommmmeeee baaaaaccck._

 

 

Brooke laughed as each text came in after the other. “Kate is dying of boredom.” Brooke showed Chase the phone. “We should probably get back.”

“You sure?” He smiled.

Brooke knew that look. She had been given it many times before. It was the look of; _I’m about to kiss you._ Or, _I’m about to ruin your life._ She didn’t know which one Chase intended, but she had a feeling it was the kiss one as he began to lean forward slowly, his eyes going to her lips. Just as his lips were hovering over hers, and Brooke had begun to slowly close her eyes, her phone went off again.

She bit down on her lip and let out a little laugh, knowing it was Kate. “Kate?” Chase asked, his breath hitting her lips from how close he still was, she hadn’t even noticed that his forehead was pressed to hers.

Brooke pulled away slowly and looked down at her phone.

 

**Kate Tunney (10:04 AM):**

_Come back_

 

She sighed and then looked up at Chase with a little smile. “I should get back.” Brooke told him. “Kate isn’t exactly the most patient girl.”

He nodded his head, biting down on his lower lip as he smiled. “You go first.”

She smiled, understanding what he meant. “See you in a few?” Brooke asked as she stood up off the bench. He nodded and she started walking back to the building. She turned back and saw him watching her with a little smile and quickly hurried back up the stairs until she was on the street.

The pain she felt in her chest was gone, even when she came back into the theatre room and saw Kate watching the movie she wished the guys were at.

Flirting with Chase helped.

Almost kissing Chase _really_ helped.

Maybe she just needed a hook up? It was keeping her mind off things – it might help?

Brooke sat down one seat away from Kate. “-Did you see Chase?”

She nodded. “Yeah, he said he’d be in here in a few.” Brooke lied.

“What was he doing?” Kate whispered only to be shushed by the woman behind them.

They both glared at the woman and then Brooke looked back to Kate, mouthing the word _PHONE._

Brookes attention was brought back to the movie, and when Chase came back in a few minutes later, a soft smile playing on his lips as he looked at her, she hid her own smile back. They shared their popcorn – most of which Brooke ate, and he even offered to share his chocolate covered pretzels with her.

When the movie ended, Kate looked down at her phone. “Sarah texted. She and Caleb are going to Nicky’s for dinner.” She said, and the twisting pain started up again. “Looks like we’re all meeting there.”

“Good.” Brookes words came out harsh. She cleared her throat. “Because Pogue is bringing me my car there anyways.” Brooke told Kate. “And I can give Sarah her car back.”

Kate laughed.

“What?”

“I mean, obviously, Caleb’s going to drive her back to the dorms. It’s a date.”  

Sharp twisting in her chest.

“Well then her fucking car is going to stay at Nicky’s overnight and get towed because I’m driving my own damn car home.” Brookes words came out like vomit, no stopping it.

“Jeez, Brooke!” Kate said in a breath. “I’ll take it back to the dorms if it’s such a big damn deal.”

Brooke didn’t say anything. She knew what she said was harsh, and given that Sarah had actually let them borrow her car for the day to go and see the movie – she shouldn’t be acting that way.

But she couldn’t help it.

Everything was changing.

And Brooke hated it.


	4. Chapter 4

They were stopping at the dorms first. Which Brooke didn’t mind. She wanted to find something to wear other than jeans and a shirt. She’d pick out her best dress, flirt with Chase, and try to ignore Sarah and Caleb as much as she could. Brooke looked at herself in the bathroom mirror once Chase and Kate went off to their own dorms to get ready. She stood there, looking at her own reflection. Brooke bit down on her lower lip as she began to apply eye liner carefully. She wouldn’t do eyeshadow tonight, sometimes simple was the best look for her. But she did put a bit of mascara on, making sure her eyelashes didn’t clump together. Brooke looked at herself again as she set down the mascara on the counter.

She then looked through the drawers in the bathroom, trying to pick out the perfect shade lipstick to wear.

_Why are you dressing up so much? Is it for Chase? You didn’t care what you looked like while you were with him earlier? Who are you dressing up for?_

She brushed those thoughts away as she applied a beautiful shade of red lipstick to her lips.

Brooke left the bathroom after putting some product in her hair to give her little waves a nice little bounce, and walked over to her bed where she had laid out the dress she planned on wearing tonight.

The dress was beautiful. It had been an impulse buy. And Brooke hadn’t really wanted to bring it to Spencer from her home, but she couldn’t part with it. It fit her body perfectly, made her ass look superb. And it even made her boobs look a bit bigger than they really were. It was her magical little black dress. And she needed to feel confident tonight.

_But why?_

Brooke began to pull up the dress, watching in the mirror as it hugged her curves. She put the straps over her shoulders and examined herself in the floor length mirror that Kira had bought for the room. Brooke smiled at her reflection.

She felt her best in this dress.

No weird twisty feelings would happen in this dress – no…jealousy. She hated the word. Especially considering the situation.

A soft knocking at the door made Brooke look away from her reflection and slip on her heels, grabbing her purse and Sarah’s keys off the stand by the door and opened it, expecting Kate to be on the other side.

“Wow,” Chase said in one long breath. His eyes drifted over her body head to toe, eyes lingering on her chest causing Brooke to smirk before his eyes made their way to her face. Typical teenage boy – always fixated on a girl’s breasts.

“Do you approve?” Brooke kinked her brow as her voice rasped, deciding there was no harm in starting the flirting right away.

Chase surveyed her body one more time before nodding, gulping a little. “Definitely.” He smirked back at her now. He then broke eye contact, looking down at himself. “Feeling a little underdressed to be honest.” He was wearing a different shirt, but the same jeans.

“I like how you look.” Brooke replied, a sly little smile playing on her lips. “I needed an excuse to wear this. A little black dress is a girl’s best friend.”

“I thought that was diamonds?” Chase challenged her, stepping forward a little into her space.

Brooke chuckled, nodding her head, looking down at the ground before looking back up at him. “Those too.” She whispered, her face inching closer to his, only to pull away when he started moving forward. She gave him a wicked grin as she walked away from him.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Brooke Davis!” Chase shouted causing Brooke to laugh and turn back to look at him and give him a little shrug.

They walked to Kates room, her laughing at something Chase had said. Kate walked out of her dorm right as Chase and Brooke walked up – she turned to look at them and her eyes went wide, seeing what Brooke was wearing. “Dude – that’s your 18th birthday dress!”

Brooke had forgotten that she had told Kate she was packing it for when she turned eighteen in a few months.

“You look good. I mean, really good. You’re making me question my sexuality a little.” Kate said next, obviously over Brooke wearing the dress she put aside for her 18th. Brooke laughed, shaking her head. Kate then raised one perfectly arched brow. “Any reason you’re wearing that dress?” she questioned.

Brooke shrugged, a little smile playing on her lips. “No reason. Just felt like wearing it.”

“Uh hu.” Kate said, not buying it. She then looked to Chase. “How do I look?” She shamelessly flirted.

“Beautiful.” Chase smiled back at her.

“well, since I got your approval – we should go. I guess Sarah and Caleb are already there. And from the looks of our room – Sarah had the same idea as us and came back to change.”

“Let’s go then.” Brooke ignored Kates words and started heading down the hall without Chase and Kate.

_No twisty feeling. Not while you’re wearing this dress,_ Brooke told herself.

 

_x_

 

 

 

Brooke walked into Nicky’s heading towards the pool tables where she knew Reid and Tyler would be. Chase and Kate were going to meet up with Caleb and Sarah. Brooke wasn’t quite ready to see them yet. Chase had offered to go with her to see Reid and Tyler, but she simply gave him a soft smile and told him he should find a table with Kate, giving him a little wink that didn’t go unnoticed by Kate, who crossed her arms over her chest in irritation.

Kate had no reason to be mad.

Brooke was single.

Chase was single.

And Kate had a boyfriend.

Brooke was free to flirt with whoever the hell she wanted to – Kate, on the other hand, was tied down to one of Brookes best friends. And unless that had changed, Brooke would continue to flirt with Chase until the twisty feeling went away.

The moment she walked into view of Reid and Tyler, the blonde haired, blue eyed boy began to make cat calls, causing her to look down at the ground with a shake of her head as she walked over to where they were leaning against the pool table. Both with wide grins on their faces as they looked her over.

“Damn, Brooke – who are you trying to impress?” Tyler asked with a chuckle.

Brooke shrugged and took a step closer to the boys, leaning in so only they could hear her and whispered; _“Everyone.”_

“Color me impressed.” Reid smirked down at her. Brooke laughed and shoved him in the chest. He gestured over to the foosball tables, nudging his head in the direction of Caleb. “Everyone’s over there.”

Brooke swallowed hard when she saw Caleb sitting next to Sarah, one arm wrapped around the chair she was sitting at. “I think I’d rather hang out with you guys, actually.” Brooke said, looking away from Caleb. Since they first met, Caleb somehow always knew when she’d enter a room, his eyes being the first eyes she’d find. It didn’t matter how crowded the room was. He’d always find her, and she’d always find him.

His eyes were focused on Sarah.

“Rack em’ up, baby boy.” Brooke said with a smirk causing Reid to laugh and Tyler to roll his eyes with a soft smile.

Brooke had won $250 bucks from some of the people in the bar who challenged her, not knowing that playing pool was one of her favorite pass times. She let out a little squeal when she felt someone squeeze at her waist, spinning around laughing when she saw it was Pogue.

“Buddy!” She said happily as she moved forward into his arms and hugged him.

“Happy or drunk?” Pogue chuckled as he hugged her back.

“Happy!” Brooke laughed, letting go of him and showing him the money she had made.

Pogue laughed. “A true hustler.” He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out Brookes car keys. “A present.”

“It works!” Brooke said happily. She was a little worried when Pogue didn’t give her the for sure okay that he was bringing her car to her tonight – only telling her that if it worked he’d bring it. She was so glad she had her car back.

“It’s gonna cost your dad a pretty penny.” Pogue told her. “You might have been better off with him just buying you a new car.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Brooke smirked, taking the keys from him. “Besides – if I took his deal to buy me a new car, he wanted me to go to Brown. And I refuse to go to school where he attended.”

“You still dead set to move to the West Coast?” He asked.

Brookes eyes slowly drifted from Pogue to where Caleb was absorbed in something Sarah was saying. “Yup.” She answered him, looking back up at him. Pogue nodded, she had a feeling that he had seen where she had been looking, but was too polite to say anything about it.

“You gonna hide out here all night?” He asked her.

Brooke looked down at the ground, avoiding his eyes. _Yup._ He had seen where she was looking. “No one’s asked me to come over there so…”

“I am.” He held out his hand for her to grab. Pogue really was a good friend.

Brooke smiled softly at him. “I’ll come in a bit. Let me sucker someone else out of another fifty bucks.” She winked at him causing him to laugh before nodding and letting her go off and play another round with Reid and Tyler, hustling a man in his late forties out of a hundred bucks instead of fifty. The man was feeling greedy – figured he could sucker Brooke out of her money.

He was wrong.

By the time that Brooke had finally made her way over to the table everyone was sitting at – there was only one spot open. Right between Caleb and Chase. A part of her wanted to ask Chase to take the seat next to Caleb. But before she could, Sarah let out a low whistle.

“That dress!” Sarah smiled at Brooke. “Holy cow!”

Brooke couldn’t help but smile. She did like Sarah, she had to keep reminding herself that.

“You need to be buried in that dress – that’s how good it looks on you!” Sarah continued.

Brooke let out a small laugh before finally settling between Caleb and Chase. She could feel Caleb’s eyes on her, but she refused to meet his gaze. Instead she focused on Chase who was looking at her with a wicked grin.

“What?” Brooke smirked at him.

“Nothing.” He smirked back at her. “But Sarah’s right.”

“You think old lady me would still look hot in this dress? I think my grandkids might be a little traumatized by that.” She whispered to him in a low tone causing him to chuckle. Brooke felt Caleb’s seat next to her shift slightly and felt his body brush against hers as he passed her.  Brooke looked up to where he had gone to. Then he looked back at her, almost like he wanted her to follow. Brooke looked to Sarah next, who was laughing at something Kate had said to her. Brooke looked to Caleb one last time, his eyes still on her – but turned her attention back to Chase.

A few minutes passed and soon Pogue left the table, leaving Brooke with Chase, Kate, and Sarah. Brooke had suggested that she take the girls out to get Mani Pedi’s with her winnings from tonight’s pool games. Sarah and her had talked a while about how long Brooke had been playing pool – who taught her how to play? How’d she gotten so good? If Brooke could teach her how to hustle. (Jokingly of course.) But was truly enjoying her time with Sarah.

It was hard to hate someone when you don’t even understand why you have so much hostility towards them in the first place. It seemed like the only time Brooke felt like pulling out Sarah’s hair was when Caleb was looking at her.

“What just happened?” Sarah said suddenly, looking around at the table that only the three of them sat at now, Chase had slipped away too with the guys.

“What?” Kate replied in confusing.

“Well, we’re sitting here having fun-” Sarah then motioned to the guys playing foosball. “Now we’re sitting here watching _them_ have fun.”

Kate shrugged. “That’s what girls do – you know boys and their toys!” Kate tried to justify.

Sarah shook her head, biting down on her lower lip. She then turned to Brooke. “You got a quarter?” She asked. Brooke didn’t understand, but reached into her purse anyway and handed Sarah the quarter she found at the very bottom of her purse. “I’ll show you what girls do.” She smirked before taking the quarter from Brooke and stood up, leaving the table.

Music started playing and Brooke laughed, shaking her head at the song Sarah chose. _I Love Rock n’ Roll._

But then she saw Sarah b-line towards Caleb.

Brooke felt her mouth go dry as she watched Sarah grab Caleb and pull him out into an open section where they could dance. The amused smile on his face as Sarah tried to get him to dance, and then the grin when he finally gave in and started dancing.

Brooke should have been feeling happy for her two friends.

But the tears swelling in her eyes and her heart twisting in her chest wouldn’t let her. She grabbed her purse from the table, thankful she had given Kate the keys to Sarah’s car earlier, and headed towards the door, only to bump into Kira on her way out.

“Jesus!” Kira shouted but Brooke all but ran past her out the door and towards where she saw her car parked out front.

Brooke sniffled as tears ran down her face freely now.

_What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? You’re being crazy!_

But she couldn’t help it. And once she was in her car and shut the door behind her, Brooke let out a sob she had been holding in.

_Caleb’s happy – be happy for him!_

That thought only made her cry harder. Her hands gripped the steering wheel as she continued to cry, her mascara running down her face, her chest hurting. Brooke gripped tighter onto the steering wheel as she let her head fall, forehead pressed against the steering wheel as well now.

Brooke heard her passenger door open and quickly looked out her window, not wanting whoever had gotten into her car to see that she was crying.

“Aaron is being a complete prick and I’m just _so_ done with him.” She heard Kira complain. “You’re heading back to the dorms, right?”

Brooke closed her eyes and licked her lower lip, tasting the salt from her tears against it. She nodded her head.

Kira was quiet for a moment, but Brooke could feel the red heads eyes on her. “You okay?” She finally asked.

Brooke wiped away hear tears, sniffled, and started the car. “I’m good.” She told her before pulling out of the spot Pogue had parked her car in and quickly sped out of the parking lot and got onto the main road. Kira didn’t say anything, simply stayed quiet as they drove back to the dorms.

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Brooke was laying in her bed, her phone charging next to her. She had texted Kate and told her that she hadn’t been feeling very well and that she’d talk to her in the morning in first period (the only class they shared together). Pogue had texted her asking if she was okay. She figured he must have seen her bolt out of the bar. She replied with the same lie she had told Kate.

And just as the tears had begun to slowly stop, Caleb’s name popped up on her screen.

 

 

**_Caleb Danvers calling…_ **

****

****

Brooke ignored his call, letting it ring and ring until he finally hung up. She knew it was childish not to answer – that Caleb had no idea how hurt she had been tonight – but she just couldn’t talk to him right now.

Brooke sighed, closing her eyes tight when her phone started ringing again. Caleb’s name popping up again.

 

 

**_Caleb Danvers calling…_ **

****

****

It rung four times before he must have hung up. And then her phone went off, letting her know she had received a text.

 

**Caleb Danvers (9:45 PM):**

_I’m outside_

_Can I come in?_

Brooke didn’t reply.

And then the knocking started.

She looked over at Kira who was looking at her in confusion. _I’m asleep,_ Brooke mouthed. Kira nodded and got up as Brooke turned on her side, facing the wall so she wouldn’t have to see Caleb at the door.

“Hey Caleb.” Kira said once she opened the door.

“Hey Kira, is Brooke around?” He asked.

She heard the door creak up a little more. “Asleep.” Kira lied to Caleb.

Brooke shut her eyes tight, even though she knew Caleb couldn’t see her face. “I just,” Caleb said softly but stopped from saying anything else. “When she wakes up tomorrow can you please tell her to call me?” He asked. “Or text. Anything. I just…I really need to talk to her.”

“I’ll tell her.” Kira told Caleb. “Night Caleb.”

Brooke turned when she heard the door close and Kira gave her a sympathetic look.  Brooke looked away, turning on her side again and going to sleep this time. Ignoring the chime on her phone that told her she had another text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is going to be drawn-out. The movie was like, a week tops, and I'm going to have it be longer than that. I'll follow along with the movie as closely as I can but add a bit more stuff for Brooke. Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Up next:
> 
> Brooke and Caleb have a big conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

**UNKNOWN (Yesterday 9:54 PM):**

_Hey it’s Chase. I got your number from Reid._

_Just wanted to check in to make sure you’re okay._

Brooke shook her head with a smile as she looked down at the text she had received last night after Caleb had left. She didn’t check it then, thinking it was Caleb again. But she was surprised when she read it to see it was from Chase.

Brooke saved his number in her phone and got out of bed.

She knew she needed to talk to Caleb. After he left and she had slept, his voice kept running through her head, how sad he sounded last night when Kira told him she was sleeping. He sounded desperate to talk to her and she couldn’t put aside being childish and jealous and hurt to just talk to him.

This wasn’t their friendship.

Brooke had been able to talk to Caleb about anything before – anything that was troubling her. She could always come to him. But now? It felt like what she was feeling right now might scare him off. Hell, she didn’t understand it herself. She had never been jealous of _any_ of the girls Caleb had hooked up with before. Now, however, that’s all she felt. And an ache in her heart.

_Maybe you…_

Brooke shook the thought away before she could even finish forming it in her mind. Instead, she grabbed the towel on her desk she had took out last night knowing that she probably had make-up running down her face from her tear fest last night.

Brooke looked down at her phone.

**6:55 AM**

School started at 7:45. She had enough time to scrub away the makeup and wash her hair as well as blow dry and straighten it once she got back to her room. Kira hadn’t been in the room when she woke up, she assumed the red-head had gotten an earlier start than Brooke had and was already showering.

When she got the showers, Sarah was just walking out, a towel wrapped around her body. “Hey!” She smiled at Brooke. “I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to you last night! Kate said you weren’t feeling good.” The blonde frowned.

Brooke nodded her head, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Yeah, I think all that popcorn I had at the movies was just too much on me.” She lied. “Plus, Chase kept force feeding me chocolate pretzels.”

Sarah giggled. “Yeah.” She nodded. “I don’t want to talk out of line here or anything…but I think you and Chase are really cute. I mean, he seems to like you. He was really worried about you when you left. Even asked me for your phone number but I told him I didn’t have it yet.”

Brooke chuckled, “Yeah. I got a text from him last night but I was asleep.”

“You’re lucky you left when you did.” Sarah told her, shaking her head. “That dick Aaron Abbot tried to start a fight with Reid and Tyler. Caleb and Pogue had to step in.”

_Is that why Caleb stopped by to talk to me?_

“Caleb was really upset when he dropped me off.” She then bit her lip with a little smile before rambling out, “I kissed him. Is that weird? Too bold? I just, I like him a lot.”

Brooke swallowed hard and shook her head. “No. Not too bold. Brave, actually.” She admitted. “I should get going, though,” Brooke motioned to the showers. “I’ll see you at school.”

Sarah smiled before telling her she’d see her later too, letting Brooke move past her and get into the bathroom. Brooke felt stupid – so stupid. Sarah was a great girl, and she seemed to really like Caleb. But it killed her to hear that Sarah had kissed Caleb.

_But why_?

She pushed those thoughts away and walked to an open shower stall, closing the curtain as she began to undress. She was still in her pajamas – a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. She bundled them up and set them aside where she knew the water wouldn’t hit them. Brooke hadn’t even bothered to look at herself in the mirror to see the damage of her make-up, suddenly extremely embarrassed that she had spoken to Sarah without fixing it. She quickly scrubbed her face after turning the water on.

Brooke hated how she acted last night.

She _wasn’t_ that girl. The girl who gets jealous when her guy friend gets a girlfriend.

Maybe it was different because it was Caleb. Because Brooke hadn’t cared when Pogue had dated girls, and Kate was his longest relationship and Brooke still felt no jealousy towards her.

_Maybe…_

Brooke closed her eyes and began to scrub her scalp with shampoo.

She scrubbed so hard that her head began to ache. Brooke let the water fall against her hair, washing the shampoo away. After she conditioned her hair and washed it out, Brooke quickly dried her hair as best as she could and wrapped the towel around her body, grabbing her phone and clothes before she left her shower stall. She spotted Kira across the large bathroom, running a towel through her hair as well.

Kira saw her and gave her a friendly smile, which Brooke returned before leaving the women’s bathroom.

Being roommates with Kira was surprisingly not the worst.

She hurried back to her room, knowing she probably took too long of a shower and wouldn’t have as much time as she wanted to get ready. It usually took her five minutes to dry her hair when the dryer was on full blast, maybe ten minutes to straighten her hair to her liking.

Brookes walk from the dorms to the school wasn’t that long either. Quicker if she drove. But she wanted to walk today.

She quickly began to dry her hair, running her brush through it as she pressed her dryer to the hair in the brush. After her hair was dried, she brushed through it before putting in some product and plugging in her hair straightener.

Brooke was surprised Caleb hadn’t called her. A part of her was relieved though. Once her hair was straightened Brooke put on her uniform, sliding on a ring given to her on her thirteenth birthday on her index finger. She grabbed her phone and book bag just as Kira was walking into the room.

“Uh,” she said awkwardly. Brooke raised her brow and then watched as Caleb stepped into view.

“Hey,” Brookes voice rasped as she walked to the door. She then looked to Kira. “I’ll see you later.” Kira nodded and Brooke left the room. Brooke tensed when Caleb grabbed the school books she had been holding in her arms. It wasn’t something out of the ordinary, Caleb always held her books for her. “-Sorry I didn’t call you when I woke up. Kira told me you stopped by.” Brooke said as they began to walk down the hall.

Caleb nodded, keeping up with her pace as they continued to walk. She lived on the second floor so she didn’t mind taking the stairs instead of the elevator. Besides, it would be easier moving instead of standing still next to Caleb awkwardly in an elevator.

“I wasn’t feeling very well.” Brooke lied.

Caleb nodded again. Once they reached the stairs her spoke up. “Pogue said he saw you leave. That you looked upset.”

They walked down the stairs side by side.

Brooke shook her head and forced a laugh. “Sad that I ate too much popcorn at the movie with Kate and Chase. And soda. Chocolate covered pretzels. Too much junk food.” She continued to lie.

Caleb shook his head with a laugh. “You’re the girl who ate a whole medium pizza by herself, a bag of skittles – stole the family size bag of potato chips Pogue brought over for my fourteenth birthday party – and ate three slices of cake. As well as two servings of ice cream.”

Brooke looked over at him with a brow raised. “Are you fat shaming me?” She said in amusement. _This,_ this is what she needed. A normalcy between her and Caleb.

He laughed. “I’m just surprised you’ve become such a wimp when it comes to eating junk food now.” Caleb smirked at her once they were off the stairs and at the main door leading them outside.

Brooke playfully scoffed once they were out of the building. “Well, Chase was actually a gentleman and let me eat most of the popcorn – unlike you, who demolishes most of the bucket before the movie even starts!”

Caleb didn’t reply, both walking in silence as they walked the path that would lead them to the school. But then Caleb stopped suddenly, standing in front of her. “I need to talk to you.”

Brooke bit down on her lip, a nervous habit. “Okay.”

“Sarah kissed me last night.”

Brooke didn’t know what to say other than, “Yeah, she told me.” She said softly, twisting her ring around her index finger. “I ran into her this morning.”

“That’s what I came by to talk to you about last night.” Caleb told her.

Brooke looked at him in amusement, yes, she was hurting – but this was all amusing. “You came to my room to tell me Sarah kissed you?”

“Yeah, because-” He stopped himself and let out a long sigh. “I needed to tell you because when I brought you back to the dorms the other night after the Dells,” He stopped and looked down at the ground as he licked his lower lip. He then looked back at her. “You and I kissed.”

Brooke was speechless. He was joking, right? Surely, she would have remembered kissing Caleb. How could she not remember kissing Caleb?

“You were pretty out of it. I was putting you into bed and you,” She watched as a blush crept against his cheeks. “You told me I was hot.” He shook his head and Brooke had to hold back a smile at the fact that he wouldn’t meet her gaze. “And then…you kissed me.” He looked back up at her. “And I kissed you back.”

She wanted to close her eyes, try and remember it. What it might feel like to have Caleb’s lips on hers. It just left an ache in her heart when she tried to force the memory – how could she not remember kissing Caleb when he was the most important person in her life? Even when Brooke had been black-out drunk before, she remembered bits and pieces. But she and Caleb had _kissed,_ and there wasn’t even a fuzzy little blur of a memory that she could cling onto. There was just nothing. And it killed her. “I,” She tried to say, but Caleb cut her off – already knowing what she was going to say.

“I figured you didn’t remember. I mean, at first I thought you were avoiding me. And then when we talked at the Pharmacy I saw then that you just didn’t remember.” Caleb looked down at the ground again. “But I wasn’t…completely sure. So when Sarah kissed me I knew I had to tell you in case you did remember and…”

Brooke felt her heart pounding in her chest. She shook her head, feeling dizzy. “No, I honestly didn’t remember.” Her eyes met Caleb’s. She wished she did remember. “I’m sorry.”

“For not remembering?” His voice trailed off, as if he wanted to say more.

Brooke nodded.

She understood now why she had been acting so crazy. Why she had been so jealous. Because all this time, she had feelings for Caleb. And they didn’t really truly surface until a beautiful, funny, charming girl grabbed his attention and Brooke slowly became a figure in the background.

Brooke had feelings for Caleb.

She looked past him for a long moment, at nothing in particular. And then she looked back at him. “So are you and Sarah a thing now?” She asked, trying to say it as normally as she could muster up. He didn’t say anything and suddenly Brooke felt angry at him. Why hadn’t he told her that they had kissed before? Why couldn’t he have told her at the pharmacy and they could have talked – instead of him going out with Sarah. Sarah _kissed_ him, she liked him. And from the way Caleb looked at Sarah, Brooke knew he liked her too. She shook her head. “Is that why you’re telling me we kissed so you could feel less guilty about being with her?”

His eyes flashed with hurt.

Brooke had never felt this hurt before. It terrified her.

“I should get going.” Brooke told him, moving her arms out so he could hand her back her books. “I’ll see you around.” She said once her books were bundled in her arms. She hated the burning sensation she had when his hand touched her skin.

“Brooke,” He said softly as she began to walk away, back facing him.

“I’ll see you in fourth period.” Brooke kept her voice steady as she continued to walk away from him, not bothering to look back as she forced tears to not fall.

 

_x_

 

 

 

**Chase Collins (8:05 AM):**

_I see you_

Brooke shook her head, giving into a tiny laugh only to earn a glare from her teacher who then continued on with the lecture he was giving. She had seen him when she walked into the class, him high up in the back seats – Brooke sitting in the third row in the seat next to Kate. Reid was on her left, raising a brow at her with a mischievous grin when he heard her chuckle as she tried to hide her phone from the teachers view. 

Brooke hid her phone under her desk as she began to type back to him.

 

**Brooke Davis (8:05 AM):**

_If I get detention because of you..._

_You owe me._

She had all but begged Reid to sit next to her – he usually enjoyed sitting a few rows up so he could get away with sleeping in class. But all she had to do was make her pouty lips and sad eyes and he sighed, taking a seat next to her. Brooke honestly didn’t want to be left alone with Kate while they waited for class to start. Because the moment Brooke sat down Kate was grilling her about why she left. So, when Reid walked in she waved him over and begged him to sit next to her.

Plus, Reid was always fun to be around. And right now, she needed to keep her mind off of what Caleb had told her.

_What? That you kissed and you were too shitfaced to remember? Classy._

Her phone buzzed.

 

**Chase Collins (8:06 AM):**

_Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you_

Brooke bit down on her lower lip, a blush creeping on her cheeks. She hadn’t meant for her text to come off as sexual. But when she read Chase’ reply – Brooke could pretty much hear him drawling it out in a low voice.

“Are you sexting?” Reid whispered in her ear causing her to elbow him in the side and hide her phone that he had clearly been looking at when she had read the text. Reid tried to grab the phone from Brooke, both tugging at it before Reid got the upper hand and took the phone from her, turning so his back was shielding her hands away from the phone.

“Reid!” She hissed quietly.

Their teacher turned, his back no longer facing them and both Brooke and Reid straightened in their seats, a smile on their faces as their teacher narrowed his eyes at them before turning back to the board to write down the syllabus for the year.

Brooke should be taking notes; writing down the books she was supposed to be reading this year – but she couldn’t focus. Especially when Reid and stolen her phone and was writing God only knows what dirty things in response to Chase.

Reid finally looked back at her with a smirk as he held out her phone. “You can thank me later.” He said as she grabbed the phone away from him. She was terrified to even see what he wrote. She knew it was probably vulgar.

“I’m going to fucking kill you!” Brooke whispered angrily as she tucked her phone in her bag. She could hear it vibrate letting her know that she had gotten another text but she was too mortified to see what Chase had said back to whatever Reid and replied as her to him.

After forty-five minutes passed and the bell rang, Brooke all but bolted out of the class with Kate calling after her. She could hear Reid laughing as she hurried out of the room. She hid in the next hall over, hoping that Chase wouldn’t come looking for her. Brooke pressed her back against the wall and shut her eyes.

_You and Caleb kissed._

She tried hard to remember. Wanting desperately to know what Caleb’s lips felt like. She pressed her fingers to her lips gently, hoping the sensation would spark some sort of memory to come to life. But it didn’t.

“-Brooke?” Kates voice caused her to open her eyes. “You okay?” She asked once Brooke looked over at her.

Brooke closed her eyes again and shook her head. “No.” Her voice broke.

Kate stepped forward, grabbing a hold of Brookes hand. “What’s going on?”

“-Hey!” A voice came from down the hall.

_Sarah._

Brooke quickly cleared her throat as Sarah walked up to them. Brooke couldn’t talk to Kate about this. Even though she was her best friend – Sarah was her new roommate. And she was currently making her way over to them. “It’s nothing.” She tucked her hair behind her ear with her free hand as Kate squeezed the one she held. “You still have second period with Reid, right?” She asked and Kate nodded. “Tell him I’m still going to fucking kill him.” She forced a smile to try and make Kate and Sarah believe she was fine.

Brooke walked away from them, waving goodbye and telling them she’d meet up with them later. But she could feel her heart hammering in her chest. Even being around Sarah hurt now – because she knew Caleb and her were a thing now.

She took in a deep breath and continued to walk down the hall towards the stairs that led her to her next class.

Brooke needed to find a way to be okay with Caleb and Sarah being together. She needed to distract herself from the hurt she felt. _Why hadn’t he told me sooner?_

_He only told you so he could be with Sarah without a guilty conscious._

Brooke walked through the doors that led to the stairway only to feel someone grab her by the arm. She looked over her shoulder to see Chase.

“Look, I know Reid sent that last text.” Chase told her as she turned to face him. “So…you don’t have to hide from me.”

Suddenly it was obvious.

What she needed to do to stop thinking about her and Caleb kissing, to stop thinking of how Caleb was with Sarah now. She needed a distraction, and one was standing right in front of her right now.

“What’d it say?” Brooke asked, making her voice lower with a rasp to it as she moved closer to him.

It had worked.

Chase chewed at his lower lip and shook his head, his eyes moving to the floor. He then looked up, his eyes focusing on her, his pupils blown. “You wanna know?” Brooke nodded her head, biting down on her lower lip as he stepped closer to her. His hands moved against her hips. “How about I show you?” He asked as he pushed her against the wall. Brooke grinned, holding back a giggle as she was now pinned to the wall, Chase had one hand against the wall to keep her in place as his other hand stayed on her hip.

She wasn’t thinking about Caleb, their kiss, or how he and Sarah were together now, how badly it hurt her – all she could feel was Chase’ breath against her skin. His mouth hovered over hers but every time she tried to moved forward he pulled away. When she finally huffed, he chuckled and pressed his mouth to hers in a slow agonizing kiss. Her hands found his shirt as his tongue licked at her lower lip. Her mouth opened and his hand that had been above her moved to her neck as their tongues licked at the others in a playful tease and Brooke groaned when his mouth crashed hard onto hers again, the grip she had a hold of on his shirt now yanking, pulling until it was no longer tucked into his pants. The bell rang causing Brooke to groan, arching her back and pressing herself against him.

She felt him smirk against her lips. Brooke pulled away slightly. When she looked into his eyes, the blue was a shade darker. “I can’t be late on the first day.” She whispered.

“You already are.” He replied.

She smiled and pressed her hand to his face, patting it lightly. “Another time.” She promised, pressing a quick soft kiss to his lips before she moved out from under him and grabbed her bag and books that she had at some time dropped during their kiss.  

Brooke smiled as she walked down the stairs, ready to go to the office to get an excuse for being late to class. Totally worth it.

_Perfect distraction._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I want to add that this IS a Brooke/Caleb story. But who doesn't need a nice distraction from heartache. There will be more Brooke/Caleb in the next chapter. Also, Caleb and Brooke are very honest with each other, and that's why I had Caleb tell Brooke about them kissing so early on. He's a good guy and needed Brooke to know.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time fourth period came, and Brooke knew that she’d have to see Caleb, she was exhausted. A sudden wave of sleep trying to break through as she sat a few rows away from Caleb and Pogue, instead sitting next to Kira. Pogue had given her a confused look when she sat down next to Kira, instead of taking a seat by him and Caleb. Brooke simply took her seat and looked forward. But Caleb refused to meet her eyes. The lecture went on, the teacher discussing what they’d be doing this year – giving his rules, the deadlines of each assignment he’d post – no extra credit included. Brooke could barely keep her eyes open.

And then she felt something tickling her at the corner of her mouth after closing her eyes for a moment. Brooke was in a higher row that the teacher wouldn’t see her eyes closed, thankfully. She brushed her hand against her lips, but kept her eyes closed. A feeling of exhaustion very strong. The tickling sensation didn’t go away. Brooke opened her eyes and moved her hand to her mouth again to try and wipe whatever was tickling her away. She pinched her finger together as she pulled something out of the corner of her mouth.

Brooke studied it, not quite sure what it was. Looking carefully, her face getting closer, Brooke discovered that between her fingers was a leg. An insect leg. She quickly flicked it away and began to wipe her mouth, panic rising in her.

A scratch in her throat caused her to choke next, and when her mouth opened and she coughed in her hand, spiders feel into her hand and out of her mouth. Brooke looked around the room, but no one seemed to be paying attention to her or the panicked look she had on her face as she continued coughing and more and more spiders feel out. Kira was looking straight ahead at the board, not noticing her. But how could she not? Brooke could feel herself trying to scream to gain anyone’s attention – someone _had_ to notice what was happening. She opened her mouth to try and scream but nothing came out, her body flailed back when the spiders crawled out of her mouth and down her body, Brooke began to try and push them off her legs and chest, but more spiders kept appearing. Her hands moved to her face as spiders now made their way down her nose, her trembling hands began to claw at her face, trying to get the spiders to go away, Brooke felt herself draw blood as she dug into her skin and then she felt spiders come out of the open wounds Brooke had scraped onto her face – they were under her skin now. She had to get them out.  Brooke thrashed around as she clawed at her face.

“-BROOKE!”

Someone shook her.

Her eyes shot open.

Caleb’s hands were on her face, scared eyes trying to reach hers. Brooke all but thrashed around in her seat, fearing that the spiders were still on her. “-Brooke, it’s okay!” Caleb tried to tell her.

 _“Provost Higgins is on his way,”_   She heard in the background.

“Brooke, look at me!” Caleb’s voice sounded urgent. But Brookes eyes scanned the room. Pogue was on his knees next to her, he was holding her hands down. She could see blood under her finger nails. Her head snapped to her left and saw Kira with her hand placed over her own heart, a scared look in her eyes as well.

Brookes breathing was hard and ragged as she looked around until her eyes finally met Caleb’s. She heard Pogues voice through the chaos. “Breathe, Brooke.” He was urging her. Her eyes were still on Caleb though, she felt her face sting as tears rolled down her cheeks. Brooke felt like she was going to be sick.

Yanking her hands out of the hold Pogue had on them, Brooke pushed Caleb away and ran down the stairs until she was running out of the classroom, running and running and running until she finally found the bathroom on that floor, Brooke pushed the doors open in one swift movement and quickly ran into one of the stalls, almost not making it to the toilet that she now heaved over. Brookes throat was on fire as bile made its way out of her mouth. Tears continued to run down her face as she got sick, the salt from the water stinging her face.

When her stomach finally settled enough and the heaving stopped, Brooke sat down on the ground, wiping her mouth with her sleeve and closed her eyes tight.

Brooke pushed her hair back, eyes still closed as she yanked her brown locks. Her breathing shook as she tried to calm herself down.

_Just a dream._

_Just a dream, breathe._

Brooke opened her eyes once she managed to calm down slightly, and reached for some toilet paper to wipe her wet eyes. When she pressed the paper to her face it stuck to her skin. Pulling it off her skin, Brooke was met with a bloody piece of toilet paper. Brooke pressed her fingers where the toilet paper had been and pulled her hand back to see blood staining her finger tips.

Brooke sat up, wiping her nose and stood, tossing the piece of toilet paper in the toilet only to freeze when she saw something crawling out of the toilet, surfacing out of her vomit.

A spider.

 

_x_

 

 

 

Brooke sat in Provost Higgins office. Her mother on her left, father on her right. It was actually the first time she had seen them in weeks. Victoria and Ted had left a few weeks before Brooke was set to start her senior year. It didn’t bother her – it wasn’t like they were at the house much anyways, In fact, it was easier for Brooke when they were gone. No judgmental stares from her mother, no harsh criticism from her father. Brooke liked being alone. Because she never really was alone while they were gone. Caleb had always been around.

Ted looked irritated as Provost Higgins spoke while Victoria kept looking at the clock on her phone, scoffing every few seconds as she looked over at Brooke who head down. But she could feel Victoria’s eyes on her.

“With an outburst like this,” Provost Higgins caused Brooke to look up at him. “In such a violent manner,” Brooke felt the lines on her face sting. She had tried to clean them up as best as she could, but she knew there would be dark lines on her face for a while. When Brooke had looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like something out of a horror movie. “We worry about your daughters…safety.”

Victoria scoffed. “She fell asleep in class and had a nightmare, this is not a big deal.”

“She became violent.”

“To herself,” Ted clarified. “Not to others.”

“Which _should_ worry you as parents.” Provost Higgins tried to stress. “Perhaps it would be best if Brooke had a …stay…somewhere. Where she can be monitored.”

Brooke shook her head, “I’m not crazy.” Her voice rasped. Her throat still burned.

“If you’re suggesting we send her to a mental hospital – I hope for your sake that you’re joking.” Victoria said in an offended tone. Brooke knew it wasn’t on her behalf – it was strictly Victoria trying to keep their image in the town safe. “She had a nightmare.” She stressed the word.

Provost Higgins sighed. “I can’t allow Brooke to return to her classes today or for the rest of the week.” He leaned forward. “And you’re lucky I didn’t call the police.”

“Police?” Victoria let out a bark of a laugh.

“She’s a danger to herself right now, Mr. and Mrs. Davis.”

“Give me a number.” Ted said as his hand extended over Brooke to Victoria, who was pulling their checkbook out of her purse.

“Pardon?” Provost Higgins said in confusion.

“How much are you asking? Perhaps enough for a new library? A new wing for this school? Give me a number and I’ll write a check right now and Brooke returns to school tomorrow and there will be no police called, no report filed.”

Brooke looked down at her fingers, blood still under her nails.

She hadn’t been imagining it. There _was_ a spider crawling out of her throw up when she looked down at the toilet. The exact type of spider from her dream.

_It wasn’t a dream. It was something else._

Brooke could hear Provost Higgins shifting in his seat after a few minutes of silence. “Brooke will return to classes tomorrow.” He agreed. “No police report will be filed…and we will talk…later.”

Brooke knew he had a number in mind for what her father would pay to get her back into classes tomorrow. She watched as her parents got up, her father gripping onto her arm and pulling her up as well. When they were out of Provost Higgins office and in the hallway, Ted let go of his daughter’s arm and he and Victoria stood in front of her.

“You will _not_ cause another scene like that again.” Ted said in a serious voice.

“What are you on, Brooke?” Victoria said in annoyance, pushing her hair behind her ear. “You’re lucky Higgins didn’t suspect you were on whatever you _are_ on and make you take a drug test. This could ruin you – not just you, our entire family! Who would want to do business with a family whose daughter is a druggie!”

Brooke looked down at the floor as she began to speak. “I’m not on anything.”

Victoria scoffed. “ _Sure_ ,” she said in disbelief as she grabbed a hold of Brookes chin, forcing her to look up at her mother. “Tell that to your damn face.” Victoria glared. She shook her head. “I’ll set up an appointment with my plastic surgeon to look at you. God help you if it scars.” She let go of Brookes chin and walked away.

Ted stayed behind as Victoria walked down the hall. “Do you need a ride to your dorms?”

Brooke didn’t say anything, simply shook her head ‘no’ to him.

Ted Davis left without even saying goodbye to his daughter.

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

Brookes skin still felt like spiders were crawling on it, she couldn’t get the feeling away. Her phone kept ringing, Kate, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler’s name appearing on her phone every ten minutes on a loop. She even got a text from Chase asking if she was okay. Brooke wiped her tears off her cheek as she sat on her bed, legs pulled up so her knees hit her chest, the black on her sweatpants covered in her own tears.

Brooke hugged her knees, chin resting on them as she huddled on her bed, back against the wall. School had gotten out ten minutes ago and she knew that Kira would be home soon, probably freaked out by what happened in fourth period. For the last few hours she stayed in the same position, not moving at all except to wipe away stray tears and wipe her nose, her fingers scratching at her skin at the phantom feel of spiders crawling on it.

_It wasn’t real._

_There are no spiders._

_Nothings on you._

Brooke closed her eyes and shook her head. _It felt so real. And the spider in the toilet was real._ Maybe Provost Higgins was right, maybe she did need to see someone – be locked up in a mental hospital for observation. Because _nothing_ felt right – everything felt horrible. _It wasn’t a dream,_ Brooke thought quietly in her head. _It was._ She jumped when she heard knocking on the door. It was more than likely Kate.

She was sure half of Spencer had heard about what had happened. No doubt that Pogue told her what had happened. Brooke took in a deep breath and got out of bed slowly. Whoever it was didn’t continue to knock so she stopped half way to the door, suddenly terrified.

_What is it? A giant fucking spider waiting for you on the other side? Answer the fucking door._

Brooke walked slowly over to the door, standing in front of it and pressed her ear to the wood of the door.

“Brooke,” Caleb’s deep voice said from the other side softly, causing her to let out a sigh of relief that it was him. She opened the door, only enough for him to see one eye. “Hey.” His voice was still low and slow. Brooke opened the door wider for him and walked away, going back to her bed and to the position she had been sitting in earlier, knees to her chest as she hugged her arms around them.

She watched as he set down her book bag on the ground next to her bed before he took a seat on her comforter. He looked at her with concerned eyes. Brooke knew what he was looking at – the lines on her face. Caleb moved forward, hand moving closer to her face as his fingertips moved to touch the scrapes. They stung and Brooke turned her head slightly and his fingers dropped from her face.

“What happened?” He whispered.

Brooke felt tears swell in her eyes and she shook her head. “Bad dream.” Her voice was hoarse, her normal rasp even more rough than usual. She looked back to see Caleb looking at her with such an intense stare.

“Brooke,” He all but whispered her name. “This was more than just a dream…what happened?” Caleb reached out and touched his fingers to hers, blood still under her finger nails. She felt warmth for the first time in hours and her fingers moved to wrap around his own. “Talk to me.”

Brooke closed her eyes and shook her head. “One minute I was…closing my eyes in class,” she recalled everything. Her eyes opened but she couldn’t  “And then I felt something on the corner of my mouth and…” She stopped moving her free hand to the side of her mouth. “There were spiders…coming out of my mouth, my nose, my eyes, crawling all over my body – I could feel them on my skin so I started scratching, trying to get them off my face. I was looking around the room and no one was noticing, I tried to scream but…the spiders just kept coming out of my mouth, I,” Caleb caused her to stop when his fingers squeezed around hers. She looked back up at hm.

“I was watching you…from the moment you sat down next to Kira. I saw you fall asleep, you were moving a little, fidgeting. And then you started screaming. I…I’ve never heard you scream like that before, I jumped out of my seat to get to you but you were clawing at your face so hard and thrashing around. Pogue had to hold your hands down while I tried to get you to wake up. You just kept screaming...”

Brooke took a deep breath. “It wasn’t a dream, Caleb.” She finally admitted out loud. “When I ran out I got sick in the bathroom. And when I looked down into the toilet there was a spider crawling out. The _exact type_ of spider that…” Brooke felt tears fall. “I’m not crazy.”

Caleb moved forward and pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, face smothered in the crook of his neck.

“I know,” he whispered, hands rubbing her back. She felt safe. Brooke closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. He held her for a few minutes, just keeping his arms wrapped around her middle, fingers running down her back. “I’m going to pack you a bag.”

Brooke pulled away and looked at him in confusion. “What?” Her voice broke.

“You’re not staying here.” Caleb told her, hands still holding onto her. “My mom’s already expecting you. She cooked and made up your room.”

She couldn’t possibly let him do this for her. “Caleb,” her voice whispered. “I,”

“You can.” He knew she was going to tell him she couldn’t stay with him. “And tomorrow you can rest all day or listen to my mom worry about me getting near ascension and how everything will change and she’ll drunkenly ramble on,” That caused her to give into the smallest smile. “…but the second school ends I’m coming back to you. And I’ll be with you. If you want, the guys can come over and we can discuss what happened. Everyone is pretty worried.”

Brooke licked at the tear that had fallen on her lip. “I’m supposed to go back tomorrow. Pretend everything is okay for the sake of my parent’s image in this town.”

“I don’t care.” Caleb shook his head.  “You’re not going back until we figure out what’s going on. Until then you’re staying with me.”

Brooke smiled a little and sniffled. “Your mom really cooked?” She said in surprise causing Caleb to smile.

“Yeah. First time since Dad went away.” He chuckled. “I can’t promise it will be any good though.”

Brooke laughed a little shaking her head. She then motioned over to her closet where her bag was. He smiled and let go of her hand, getting up off the bed and walking over to where her bag was on the ground in her closet. Brooke got up as well, grabbing a pen and paper from her book bag and wrote a note to Kira telling her she was going to stay at home for a few days and not to worry.

She wasn’t going to tell her she was staying with Caleb. Because it was none of her business, plus she knew how much Kira hated Sarah and would most likely tell the girl, and Brooke didn’t know if Caleb had told Sarah is plans. Brooke wrote down her phone number incase Kira needed to get a hold of her. She then walked over to Kira’s bed and set the note down on her comforter.

Brooke helped Caleb pack up her things, the more sensitive things she would need that Caleb might not feel comfortable packing for her. And then they left.

 _Yes,_ they had kissed. And _yes,_ Brooke had realized she had feelings for Caleb. But she needed him right now for her sanity. She couldn’t imagine going through this by herself. When they got to Caleb’s car, Caleb placed her bag in the back of his car and then opened Brookes door for her.

He stopped her before she got in, His hand holding onto hers, their fingers intertwining. She looked up at him.

“Nothing bad is going to happen to you again, Brooke.” He swore to her. “I promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

They sat there for a moment, the car was stopped, engine off and her bag was still in the backseat with the car parked in front of Caleb’s home. But Brooke couldn’t move. She sat there looking at the house that she had spent most of her childhood in running around and playing with Caleb and the guys. She felt Caleb’s hand graze over hers, resting on top of hers. Brooke looked over at him, his eyes fixed on hers. She moved her hand so their fingers could intertwine. He gave her a soft smile and squeezed her hand.

“You’re safe here.” He promised her, his voice serious.

Brooke gave him a half-smile. She knew he was right. Caleb would never let anything bad happen to her. Maybe if she had just set her pride aside and sat next to him and Pogue in the first place nothing bad would have ever happened to her.

“The person who sent you the darkling,” She started.

But Caleb squeezed her hand again. “We don’t have to worry about that right now.” His voice was deep, rumbling in his chest. Brooke gave him a look and he smiled, shaking his head. He knew damn well she’d continue to worry. But Brooke also knew that Caleb would do anything to ease her worry. He then frowned, his free hand moving up and touching her face where the scrapes she caused were still red.

Brooke had seen them in the rearview mirror while Caleb was driving. She knew she looked horrid – crazy. They had gotten darker from the time she had been in the bathroom at school. She gave him a soft smile as his thumb stroked her red marks.  Brooke closed her eyes at the feeling of Caleb’s fingers touching her skin, the stinging no longer a problem as his fingers delicately touched her face.

She opened her eyes and saw him watching her with a worried look. He pulled his hand away from her face and the cold hit her skin, the warmth of his hand no longer protecting her. “My mom wants to make me an appointment with her plastic surgeon.”

He shook his head in anger. “You don’t need to see her doctor, Brooke.” Caleb looked back at her.

Brooke let out a small huff of a laugh. “Have you seen my face?” She shook her head in amusement. “I’ve seen it in the mirror, Caleb. I know I look horrible.”

“You don’t.” He cut her off before she could say anything else. “You don’t.” Caleb was still holding her hand, squeezing it as he stressed the words. “You’re still…incredibly beautiful.” He smiled at her, his words thick in the air.

Brooke looked at him, surprised. He had never called her beautiful before. And though she knew he was probably just trying to make her feel better, her stomach did flips and her cheeks heated up. “You think I’m beautiful?” Her voice was quiet.

He shook his head with a laugh, looking away from her. “You know you’re beautiful, Brooke.” Caleb looked back at her with a smile.

Brooke smiled. “Yeah,” She nodded. “I’ve just never heard you say it before.”

His face got serious as he looked at her, his eyes intense. Brooke held her breath as she looked back at him. But Caleb looked away after a long moment, after the two shared a look they never had before, he cleared his throat as he let go of Brookes hand. He turned back to her with a friendly smile. “You ready?” He asked her.

Brooke caught her breath and smiled. “I am.”

Brooke knew that when Evelyn saw her face she would worry, give her a look of concern that her own mother hadn’t given her. But Brooke also knew that Evelyn would never look at her like she was crazy.

Caleb walked over to her side of the car after getting out, opening the door for her. She looked up at him, feeling the need to apologize for how she acted earlier towards him after he told her they had kissed and she had asked him if he was going to be with Sarah.

He was so good to her, always by her side – and yes, she had feeling for him now, perhaps she always had – but it needed to be said out loud how much she appreciated him. And if he wanted to be with Sarah…she wouldn’t try and stop him. He deserved happiness.

“Caleb,” she said once she got out of the car, her voice almost a whisper as his hand held onto hers from helping her up. He was looking down at her with curious eyes. Brooke took a deep breath as she looked up at him. “When you told me we kissed,”

“-We don’t have to talk about that, Brooke.” He tried to stop her.

But she put her finger to his lips, shushing him and causing him to smile in the process against her fingertip. “I know you were trying to do the right thing by telling me…you always do the right thing.” She said in fondness. “I just want to apologize for how I reacted. I shouldn’t have been so…” She couldn’t think of the word. _Cold, jealous, a brat._ Her finger slowly moved down his lips to his chin, her finger gliding against his skin as they reached the little dimple in his chin. Brooke shook her head and smiled, getting distracted by things she had noticed before, but never realized just how remarkably beautiful they were. Caleb’s deep brown eyes, the color of dark chocolate always so warm and inviting pouring into hers and making her heart drum against her chest.

Caleb’s big hand wrapped around her small wrist in a gentle touch.  “It’s okay, Brooke.” He whispered to her.

“I know you like Sarah.” Brooke said next, trying to keep on track. “And I know she likes you…hell, I like her. So if you’re open to a three-some,” She tried to joke and smirked.

Caleb however looked down at her with sad eyes, his thumb brushing against her pulse point on her wrist.

The smirk fell from her lips. “Be happy, Caleb.” She spoke softly. “No matter what…you’ll always be my best friend.” Brooke didn’t want to give him the chance to say anything, she moved her wrist from his hold and walked away from him, heading towards the house. She’d give him a moment to collect himself – also to grab her bag. But her heart pounded inside her chest, aching her core. Brooke turned back, watching as he looked down at the ground for a long moment before grabbing her bag out of the back of his car.

Brooke waited at the door for him, and when he came, he set down her bag and turned to face her. He seemed almost breathless, “-Brooke,” He said in a quick breath.

The door opened and Evelyn stood on the other side before quickly moving forward and pulling Brooke into her arms.

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Evelyn made Brookes favorite dish. It hadn’t been made in that house since before William had “died”, and Brooke was more than grateful. Caleb told her it was the first time his mom cooked in months – that the meals they shared were made by a cook his mother had hired after William was sent away. But Evelyn had sent the cook away the moment Caleb had called her at school and told her what had happened to Brooke, asking if it were alright if she stayed with them for some time until he figured everything out. Evelyn of course agreed, and began to cook.

Evelyn didn’t pry, she asked simple questions, the same that Caleb had asked her. Brooke couldn’t help but smile whenever Evelyn would clear her throat, ready to ask her next question and Caleb would not so subtly shake his head at her, eyes wide trying to get her to stop. But Brooke told Evelyn everything she knew.

“I hope the meal is okay,” Evelyn spoke up after a moment of silence. “It’s been a while since I’ve cooked, unfortunately. I hope it isn’t too awful.”

Brooke smiled, shaking her head. “It’s amazing, honestly. I haven’t had a home-cooked meal in a very long time...” Her voice trailed off when she saw Evelyn frown. “I always hoped you’d make this every time I spent the night growing up.”

Evelyn beamed at her. “It’s an old family recipe. Passed down generation by generation. Perhaps when you start a family of your own,” her eyes moved between Caleb and Brooke. “I can pass it down to you.”

“-Mother!” Caleb hissed.

Brooke simply bit down on her lower lip to keep from chuckling.

“I’m not _saying_ you two have to start a family together – I’m just saying,”

“-Oh my god.” Caleb groaned.

Brooke couldn’t help herself.

She laughed.

Her nose scrunching as her eyes closed and her body shook from laughter.

It felt nice to laugh after the day she had. Brooke shook her head, her cheeks aching from the smile on her face as she continued to laugh. She couldn’t hear Evelyn quietly laughing as well in amusement.

Brooke quickly sobered up as her phone began to ring in her purse. She cleared her throat, giving a little shake of her head to try and calm herself down from laughing.

“You should get that, dear.” Evelyn was smiling at her. “It could be your parents.”

 _That_ almost made Brooke burst out into laughter again. There was no way in hell it was her parents. But it was sweet for Evelyn to have a glimmer of hope that it might be them. Brooke looked over at Caleb and he was blushing, smiling at her in a way that made her heart squeeze in her chest.   Brooke looked away and grabbed her purse that was on the ground next to her chair, pulling out her phone.

 

**_Chase Collins calling…_ **

****

****

Brooke had completely forgot about Chase and the kiss they shared. Guilt crept in her mind as she looked up at Caleb. “It’s just Chase,” she tried to say nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders as she went to put her purse back in her phone.

“Who is Chase?” Evelyn asked, causing Brooke to look up.

“Just a guy from school.” Brooke tried to act like her entire body wasn’t feeling like it was engulfed in flames from the guilt of kissing Chase earlier that day.

“Oh,” Evelyn said softly as the ringing stopped. After a moment, she spoke up again. “A boyfriend?”

Brooke expected Caleb to say something, tell his mom to stop – but when she looked over at him, he looked just as curious.

Brooke quickly looked across the table at Evelyn. “No.” _He isn’t my boyfriend. But I did make out with him earlier today._ “Just a new friend. He’s a transfer this year and he kinda found his way into our group.”

“Why was he calling you?” Caleb said before his mom could say anything to Brooke.

Brooke looked over at Caleb and took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. She was feeling put on the spot, and her guilt was eating away at her. “Maybe because I had a psychotic breakdown and clawed at my face? I’m sure the whole school knows by now.” Brooke spat out.

She hadn’t meant to.

Brooke closed her eyes, the room completely silent. When she opened, them she took a deep breath to calm herself.

“I’m sorry.” Caleb apologized. 

Brooke shook her head and looked at him sitting in the seat next to her. “You don’t need to be. _I’m_ sorry.” She apologized. “I’m just tired and stuffed,” she looked to Evelyn next. “Thank you so much for cooking, Evelyn.”

“Of course, dear.” Evelyn gave her a warm smile. But her eyes didn’t match the smile, her eyes showed nothing but worry.

“If you’d like me to help you clean up,” She went to grab her plate but Caleb stopped her.

“I’ll take care of that.” He said in a soft tone.

“Go lie down, Brooke. Your room is ready for you.”

Brooke smiled.

_Your room._

Her room in Caleb’s house. The boy who was looking at her like she could do no wrong. Brooke forced a smile and got up, grabbing her purse and left the room.

She walked up the large staircase until she was on the third floor where her room was, right next door to Caleb’s. Brooke smiled when she saw her bag was waiting for her on the large bed. A vase of fresh daisies by her bedside.

Caleb knew those were her favorite flowers, he must have told his mother.

Brooke sat down on the bed, looking down at her phone.

 

 

 

**1 Missed Call**

**Chase Collins**

She knew she should call him back – say something. Tell him she was okay. But she was embarrassed. More of kissing him than actually having a major breakdown in class. Brooke sighed, a part of her wished she never kissed Chase. She didn’t have feelings for him – he was a way to escape from her true feelings for Caleb.

_It’s always been Caleb. You were just too blind to realize it._

Brooke opened up her messages to Chase and texted him a quick reply. She shook her head at the last reply that had been sent to him; from Reid.

**Brooke Davis (5:25 PM):**

_I’m good._

She set her phone down on the bed next to her and rest her head against the pillow, her legs curling up into a ball as she laid there. Brooke closed her eyes tight, trying to clear her mind of everything.

But it didn’t work.

And every time she closed her eyes she felt like there were a hundred spiders crawling on her still. Brooke near jumped when she felt the bed shift, her eyes opening to see Caleb looking down at her as he sat down on the bed.

“You want to do your homework?” He asked.

Brooke let out a huff of a laugh and shook her head. He sure knew how to take her mind off of things that were bugging her. She smiled when she saw him holding her book bag in her hand. “Who’s the asshole who assigned homework on the first day?” She smirked, trying to be playful.

Caleb smiled, looking away for a moment as he shook his head. “Franklin. You know what a hard-ass he is.” He opened up her book bag and pulled out a hardback, looking at it before he handed it to her.

Brooke sat up, her back pressed against the frame of the bed as she held the book in her hands, resting it on her lap. “Sylvia Plath?” Brooke looked back up at Caleb. “Isn’t she the woman who stuck her head in an oven?”

He nodded. “Great American Poets. That’s the big thing this year that he’ll be doing.” Caleb grabbed the book back from her as he scooted closer, his fingers brushing against her leg as he did so. “You’re supposed to read one of the poems tonight – your choice. And then write your thoughts on it. It’s simple.”

“Great. This should be great. I’ll read poems by a woman so crazy that she stuck her head in the oven to kill herself. It’ll make my life seems a little normal.”

She looked up to see Caleb staring at her with sad eyes. “She wasn’t crazy, Brooke. And neither are you…Sylvia Plath was severely depressed.”  He opened the book and looked down at it, “You can hear it in her writing when you read it in your head, but it is beautiful.” He looked back up at her and Brooke was smiling at him. “What?” He said after a moment, and Brooke watched as a blush crept on his cheeks.

Brooke grinned at him. “Nothing.” She said in a shy tone as her eyes moved to her hands.

They sat in silence for a moment after Caleb handed her the book back, fingers brushing and eyes lingering. Brooke watched as Caleb licked his lips and took a deep breath. “My mom thinks it’ll be best if you…were to move in for the rest of the year.”

Brooke looked at him with wide eyes. “What?”

“Whatever is happening to you and whoever sent me the darkling…it’s not a coincidence. She thinks you’ll be safest here.”

Brooke shook her head, _no,_ she wouldn’t be a burden on Caleb or his mother. “Caleb, I can’t,”

He stopped her. “If something were to happen to you again and I’m not there,” He practically choked out. Brooke reached for his hand, seeing the anguish in his dark brown eyes. Caleb closed his eyes and held her hand tight. He opened his eyes and spoke in a broken tone. “I can’t ever lose you, Brooke.” Caleb shook his head as his voice shook. “Ever.”

Brooke felt tears pool in the corner of her eyes, she looked up, trying to fight them from falling. She sniffed as she looked back at him. “I don’t want you to turn your world upside down for me, Caleb. I mean, you’ve got this thing with Sarah.”

He shook his head. “I want you safe. I want you here.” He stressed. “ _I_ want you…” His words had trailed off, getting quiet, Brooke almost hadn’t heard the last part. But she had. And her heart pound vigorously in her chest. The tears that pooled in the corners of her eyes fell as she licked her lips. “ _Please._ ” Caleb begged.

Brooke looked up at him and nodded, smiling a little when his thumb brushed away her tears. “Okay.” She agreed. “I’ll stay here.”

Caleb sighed and relief and moved forward, pulling her into his arms. Brooke rest her head against his shoulder, her face pressed against the crook of his neck, lips brushing lightly against his skin causing his arms to wrap around her tighter.

Brooke pulled away, her hands against his shoulders as she gently pushed him back a bit. She knew she had to tell him about Chase. About the kiss, they had shared. She owed him that much if she was going to be living with him.

“I have to tell you something,” Her tears still fell. “And it might change your opinion of me and wanting me to stay here…” She watched him looked at her with curious eyes. “When I asked you about if you and Sarah were going to be together, if you were a thing now…you didn’t answer…and I,” she shook her head in embarrassment. “I was hurt. I was still trying to figure out how I was feeling after you told me that we kissed and,” Brooke licked her lower lip and looked away, not able to meet his eyes. “You know how I am when I’m hurt. I don’t want to feel it. I do anything to distract myself…so I did.”

Brooke looked back at Caleb. She needed to look him in the eyes when she told him this. She needed to know he heard her. Because if he really did want her like he said he did, he needed to hear her say that she had kissed Chase.

But that it hadn’t meant anything.

“Chase and I kissed.”

He looked away and Brooke watched as his jaw clenched.

Brooke reached for his hand but when she wrapped her hand around his, he didn’t do the same, he kept looking out the window. “Is that why he called you?” He asked, still not looking at her.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

He still wouldn’t look at her.

But Brooke grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes. And what she saw was hurt. “I didn’t mean _anything_. I was trying to distract myself because I thought you and Sarah were together and I didn’t mean anything and that you just felt guilty about kissing me.”

“I did feel guilty.” He admitted. And Brookes heart shattered. Her fingers fell from his chin, but Caleb grabbed them before they could hit her leg. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since I was four years old Brooke. Every time I looked at you, anytime you smiled or laughed or quirked your damn eyebrow…I felt guilty because every time I imagined myself kissing you – I never thought it’d be when you were drunk. And I knew it was wrong and I was taking advantage of you…but you kissed me and…” His eyes lingered on her lips. “My mind stopped working. My conscious was gone. You were kissing me and I needed to kiss you back.” Caleb then let out a little laugh and shook his head in embarrassment. “And then you passed out and I knew what I had done was wrong.”

Brooke shook her head over and over, reaching for him. “Caleb,”

He stopped her. “I did feel guilty. Not because I didn’t want to kiss you…but because of the situation.” Caleb let go of her hand and stood up. “I’m sorry I made you feel like you needed a distraction.” He told her before he walked to the door. When he turned back to look at her, Brooke felt her heart ache. _You should have never kissed Chase._ “I still want you to stay here.” He told her before walking out of the room.

Brooke felt her lower lip quiver as she closed her eyes, letting the tears fall.

_This is your fault._

_You did this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke continued to read through the book of poetry by Sylvia Plath. She had settled on the poem she would write about; _Poppies in July._ It hadn’t taken her very long to write down her thoughts on the poem. She found it dark – a bit eerily. So, Brooke wrote down her thoughts, two pages worth of thoughts, stretching it all out as an excuse for her not to sleep. But then she had finished the paper. Two pages was over-kill, she knew that. And it meant her teacher would probably expect a lot from her this year – but she needed to keep her mind off of things.

Knowing that Caleb was in the room next to hers and that she had hurt him was killing her. She wanted to go in there, talk to him and apologize. She realized she hadn’t done that. Brooke had never told him sorry that she had kissed Chase. She had told him that it didn’t mean anything, but she hadn’t said sorry.

_He never apologized for kissing Sarah._

But she and Caleb weren’t even together. _Yes,_ she had feelings for him. And now she knew he had feelings for her for quite some time. A part of her was angry that he had kept that to himself for so long. Maybe if he had told her none of this would be happening. They would be together and happy and she would have never kissed Chase Collins.

Brooke groaned and set the book down, looking over at the clock on the nightstand. It was 1 AM. She rubbed her eyes, head hitting the pillow as she rolled on her side. Brooke was too scared to close her eyes though. She knew she _needed_ to sleep. And she probably could if she willed herself to, but every time she closed her eyes her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest in fear.

She looked out her bedroom door, the light from the room creating some light in the hallway from the opened door. Brooke took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

But as soon as she closed her eyes they sprung open at the sound of something shattering in Caleb’s room, and she had all but jumped out of bed and ran out of the room and next door to find Caleb sitting up in his bed, a scared look on his face, she could see from the bright moon that lit the room that his body was caked in sweat. Brooke looked from him to the direction his wide eyes were staring but didn’t see anything.

Brooke turned on the light. “Caleb?” Her quiet voice broke him out of his trance and his scared eyes found her worried eyes. His chest was moving up and down in a fast pace – he looked almost as scared as he had earlier that day when he had broken her out of her breakdown. Brooke realized that it had been so long since Brooke had ever seen Caleb look scared. Not since they were little.

Caleb looked away from her, wiping sweat from his chest. “I,” he breathed out and looked over to where he had been staring moments earlier. He shook his head, trying to catch his breath. Brooke walked forward as he sat up more in his bed, she took a seat next to him, sitting on her knees as she looked at him, patiently waiting for him to get out what had happened. Her hand reached out and stroked his hair causing his breathing to calm down slowly. “The dead kid from the Dells. It was him again.” Caleb managed to finally get out.

Her fingers stayed in his hair, brushing it back softly. “Another darkling?”

He nodded his head and closed his eyes.

Brooke frowned, she moved her hand to his face, cupping his cheek as he leaned forward into her touch. “Do you need me to call Pogue?” She asked him. But he kept his eyes closed and shook his head.

He finally opened his eyes, head still leaning against her hand that stroked at his cheek. “I’m sorry I woke you.” Caleb apologized.

Brooke shook her head with a little smile. “You really think I was asleep?” She said in amusement.

He smiled back at her, for a moment forgetting what had just happened. “I hoped you’d sleep.”

Brooke shrugged and gave him a sad smile before slowly pulling her hand away from his face. “Do you need anything?” She asked him. Brooke smiled suddenly, a memory coming to mind. “We can sneak down into the kitchen and almost burn the house down by making cookies.”

Caleb chuckled, shaking his head.

“Your mom was _so_ pissed at me. I think it was the maddest she’s ever been at me.” Brooke chuckled with him as well. He was smiling at her, eyes shining. He had never looked at her like that way before, or she hadn’t noticed if he had. It made her forget how to breathe.

Brooke had to look away as she smiled. “I doubt your mom has any of the ingredients to make cookies,” She looked back at him. “-A cake, maybe?”

Caleb reached for her hand and she felt like her skin was on fire the moment his hand brushed against hers, fingers touching her skin before he held onto it. “Thank you.” He told her.

“For what?” Brooke breathed out.

He simply smiled as he looked down at her hand that he was still holding, his thumb brushing against her knuckles. “You always know what to say.” He finally spoke.

Brookes eyes watched as his finally looked up. She wanted him to kiss her. Right now, in that very moment, to move forward and capture her lips his. Brooke wanted to feel her back hit the mattress and have Caleb hover over her and feel his hands roam all over her body as their lips moved together and tongues tasted the inside of each other’s mouths.

But she knew he wouldn’t.

She licked her lower lip as she looked back down at their hands and cleared her throat. Brooke slowly pulled her hand away from his and sat up on her knees and began to get off the bed. But Caleb’s hand grabbed at her hand, stopping her from getting all the way off the bed. “Stay?” His voice hitched.

Brooke bit down on her lip before her hand let go of his and she went on with walking towards the door, leaving him on the bed. She heard him let out a breath when she didn’t leave, instead stopping at the door and turning off the light before walking back over to his bed and climbing in, getting under the covers and curling her body against his.

She felt his body relax when she wrapped her arm around his stomach. And then she felt him laugh.

“What?” She said in amusement.

“Nothing.” He continued to chuckle thought.

Brookes hand swatted at his chest. “Caleb!” She whined.

“It’s just,” He said through his laughing. “I’m drenched in sweat.”

It wasn’t like Brooke hadn’t noticed that his body was glistening with sweat. _She had._ But she didn’t care. Right now, she had the chance to hold Caleb. And that’s all she cared about. She smiled. “Would you prefer we shower?”

_Shit._

“We?” Caleb said in amusement.

 _“You._ ” She said quickly. “You. I meant to say you. Not we. _You_.” Her words stumbled out of her mouth and she could feel Caleb’s chest rumbling. “Caleb!” She swatted him again.

His arm snuck under her body and wrapped around her middle, pulling her closer to him. “If you don’t mind the sweat, I most certainty don’t mind _this_ ,” he squeezed her exposed hip and she snuggled even closer to him, laying her head on his chest.  She thoughtlessly pressed her lips to the skin on his chest and closed her eyes. Finally feeling safe enough to sleep.

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Brooke woke up feeling a large, heated hand travel across her stomach and the tickling of warm breath against her neck. She opened her eyes. Somehow, they had moved in their sleep, Brooke on her side facing the door with Caleb’s legs tangled between hers, her back against his chest and his face pressed into her neck. She smiled, her hand moving on top of Caleb’s that glided over her stomach. Brooke could tell from his even breathing that he was still asleep, but when he moaned while her hand slid over his, it thrilled her. Brooke bit down on her lower lip as she smiled.

Brooke wanted to glide his hand all over her body, but didn’t. instead her hand rested on top of his for a long moment, a smile on her face as Caleb seemed to move himself even closer to her. They had never done this before.

Be this close.

 _Well,_ when Brooke was drunk she’d get touchy feel-y. But they had never shared a bed. Brooke had never woken up with Caleb’s arms wrapped around her. She had to bite down on her lower lip to control her smile that quickly turned into a grin, hurting her cheeks.

 _“Brooke,”_ Caleb moaned in his sleep, burying his face deeper into her neck, his lips pressed against her skin. She let out a shaky breath, her fingernails digging against the top of his hand at the sensation of his lips on her skin, still feeling high off of hearing her name leave his lips in a way she had never heard before.

“Caleb,” Brooke said in a strained voice when his hand moved up under her shirt, just below her breast. She couldn’t take it. The way he was touching her in his sleep. She needed him to wake up – touch her like this with his eyes open and looking down into her own.

She felt him stir awake. His hand still just below her breast under her shirt. Brookes fingers dug into his hand again, not wanting to urge them up herself – she wanted him to do that himself, of his own free will.

Brooke could feel his chest moving up and down against her, knowing now that he was fully awake. Aware now how he was touching her. And as his hand slowly inched up higher and Brookes breathing hitched, her body moved back into his causing him to let out a low groan. It thrilled Brooke, and just as his finger caressed the curve of her breast – they both jumped at the sound of his alarm going off.

Caleb cleared his throat and his hand slowly fell back down her body and Brooke had a repress a whine as his hand left her body and he turned on his side to look at his phone. Brooke felt him shift on the bed, and she did as well, her face probably red from what had just happened. Her back was pressed against the mattress as she looked up at Caleb, who was smiling down with a lopsided grin.

_God, he’s handsome._

She closed her eyes in embarrassment as she smiled, her head turning a little so he couldn’t see her face. But his fingers moved under her chin and moved her head so she was back to facing him, her eyes finally opening.

His eyes poured over every inch of her face and she suddenly became very aware that she probably still had angry red marks under her eyes. Brookes eyes drifted away from his face as she spoke. “Do I look worse?” She asked him.

Her eyes met his as he shook his head. Caleb’s fingers traced the marks. “You’re still insanely beautiful.” His voice was low, and a little gravelly from just waking up.

Brooke looked to his lips, and licked at her bottom lip. Waiting. Waiting for him to kiss her.

But he didn’t.

Brooke cleared her throat, her eyes moving back to his as she sat up a little, he did the same as well. “I should get back to my room before you mom comes up here and finds us in bed together.” She chuckled a little, shaking her head. “Because she might withdraw her offer to let me stay here for the year if she walks in and finds us.”

She was more than a little disappointed that she had given him the perfect opportunity to kiss her again, and he hadn’t. Brooke pushed the covers off her leg and began to get out of his bed but stopped, her back facing him as he began to speak.

“I have to talk to Sarah today.” He told her.

Brooke held her breath.

She didn’t have the courage to look back, asking what he was going to say to her. Was this his way of telling her that he was going to be with Sarah now? That whatever had happened moment earlier was a mistake and couldn’t happen again.

_Nothing really happened._

“To tell her that I can’t be with her the way she wants me to be with her.” He finally spoke again causing Brooke to finally breathe.

And suddenly she felt incredibly guilty.

Sarah was an amazing girl. A good friend. 

Brooke sat on the edge, her back still facing Caleb as her head hung low, thinking of how this would hurt Sarah. That it wouldn’t just be Caleb hurting her – that Brooke would be causing the hurt too.

A part of her wanted to tell Caleb to just be with Sarah – that she didn’t deserve to be hurt like that. Not with how much she genuinely liked Caleb. He should be with her and be happy and she would push her feelings aside and be happy for him, be his best friend and nothing more.

And then she felt Caleb move behind her and felt his lips brush against her exposed shoulder.

And a selfish part of her in that moment didn’t care if they would hurt Sarah.

She closed her eyes, trying to fight against the guilt. “You’re making it really hard to get out of this bed.” Her voice rasped at him.

Caleb chuckled, pressing his lips harder against her skin, his hand moving to her hip and pulling her back against him as his lips moved up until they were back in the crook of her neck and he began to gently nibble at her skin.

Brooke bit down hard on her lower lip, trying desperately to fight against a moan that was making its way up her throat. Instead letting out a strangled breath as he began to suck on her pulse point. “We can’t,” she gasped out.

Her hand moved over his that held onto her hip, her fingers digging across his skin, fighting the urge to move his hand lower.

But his mouth continued to move against her neck. “Caleb,” she groaned. “Not while things are still up in the air with Sarah.” Brooke managed to get out. And his mouth stopped moving against her neck.

She felt his hand drop from her waist in slow, agonizing move and felt his forehead drop against her shoulder as he sighed.

“Will you talk to Chase?” He asked, in a small broken voice.

Brooke slowly turned her body so she was facing Caleb again. “I will.” She promised him.

What was she supposed to say to him?

_I know we kissed once but it was because I was jealous that my best friend kissed a girl he likes and had just realized I had a thing for him so I needed an escape and you happened to be right next to me?_

That was going to be an awkward fucking conversation.

But she’d have it.

Because it was all so clear now.

She and Caleb.

It was always supposed to happen.

They were always supposed to be together.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've had a lot of family members visiting me over the last few weeks and have been distracted. But I hope this chapter is worth the long wait! Enjoy!

Brooke had spent most of the morning with Evelyn, the memory of Caleb kissing her cheek before he left for school still fresh in her memory. As well as the memory of his lips on her skin, his warm hand on her body, his finger tracing the curve of her breast. It was enough to make it hard to concentrate while Evelyn went over the instructions on how to cook the meal she made last night, Brookes absolute favorite.

When Brookes phone began to ring around 12:30, her heart sped up in excitement thinking it might be Caleb, checking up on her. But she frowned when she saw the name on her screen.

 

 

 

**_Chase Collins calling…_ **

****

****

She had been in her room by then, Evelyn had wanted to take a nap after they had discussed how to cook the recipe, spoke about her parents, and Evelyn’s worries for Caleb and his ascension. Brooke sat on her bed, debating whether or not to answer. She had told Caleb she would talk to Chase. However, she still hesitated before answering the phone.

“Hello?”

She heard him sigh in relief. _“Hey,”_ Chase breathed out. _“How are you? I didn’t know if I should call again but I was worried when I didn’t see you this morning.”_

Brookes fingers moving up to her face where the red lines had turned a shade darker. “I’m okay.”

_“I’m glad.”_ He told her. _“I spent most of the night worrying about you and…thinking about you.”_

Brooke sighed.

She should have never kissed him.

Brooke cleared her throat, trying to find her voice. “Chase…you and I should talk.”

He chuckled from the other line. _“Isn’t that what we’re doing now?”_

She rolled her eyes with a little smile. He was right. “Yes, smartass.” She shot back earning a laugh from him. “What I meant is that we should talk in person. Today. I have to go to my dorm to pick up some things and my car…can we meet there?”

_“Yeah, yeah.”_ He agreed. _“After school? I’ll meet you outside your room.”_

Brooke smiled sadly. He sounded excited to see her. “Okay.” Brooke told him, her voice soft. “I’ll see you later.”

_“I can’t wait.”_

Brooke threw her head back in frustration after she had hung up the phone. She should have just told him over the phone that nothing between them would ever happen. That she wasn’t ever truly interested in him that way.

She missed Caleb.

He had only been gone for a few hours now. But falling asleep and waking up in his arms made her yearn for him. So very badly.

Brooke bit down on her lip, thinking about the way Caleb had touched her this morning, about the feel of his lips on her skin. It sent shivers down her spine and a warmth spreading in her belly.

Brooke caught a glimpse of herself in the large mirror hanging in her room. She shook her head as she looked at the scratch marks she had clawed onto her face.

Caleb had told her that she still looked beautiful.

_How can he think that?_

She looked horrible.

He had been trying to make her feel better – he had been kind. Because her reflection did not show beauty. It showed horror.

She did not want to look like this.

It was a reminded of her dream, of the spiders, of her fear.

Brooke began to type on her phone. Texting one person who she knew would help her.

 

 

**Brooke Davis (12:40 PM):**

_I need your help._

The reply was faster than she had expected.

 

 

 

**Reid Garwin (12:40 PM)**

_Are you okay?_

**Brooke Davis (12:40 PM)**

_Can you meet me at Caleb’s?_

_Now?_

_If not, it’s okay. I don’t want you missing classes._

**Reid Garwin (12:41 PM):**

_I’m on my way._

_And really, Brooke?_

_Since when have I never taken the opportunity to skip?_

Brooke shook her head with a little smile.  Of course, she should have known Reid was fine with skipping out on the rest of his classes. Most of the time she had skipped classes – it was with him.

 

**Brooke Davis (12:41 PM):**

_Evelyn is asleep._

_I’ll meet you in the backyard_

_By the bridge._

**Reid Garwin (12:42 PM):**

_Okay._

 

Brooke got off the bed, tucking her phone into her pocket and headed out of the room, quietly making her way down the stairs and out of the house.

Walking around the side of the house and down the path that led to a large lake where a bridge had been built in the early 1900’s. She remembered when she and Caleb were seven, his father had taken them out to the bridge and told them the history of it. How his family had built it to connect them to a “sacred” place. Brooke hadn’t understood what that place was until she was thirteen and Caleb had showed her.

Their sacred place where they kept the Book of Damnation. An ancient tomb that had survived for centuries. Brooke had been there many times, though, technically no one outside of the Covenant was allowed to know it existed, let alone know where it was or go inside it. Caleb took her there often, let her read the book as well.

He had told her that if was truly against the rules, the Book of Damnation simply wouldn’t show itself to Brooke. That legends from his family’s line said that the book would be hidden from those who it knew it could not trust.

_So the book is alive?_ Brooke had asked Caleb at the age of thirteen, sitting in the tomb with him as she held the book in her lap.

Brooke remembered the way his eyes lit up, how he had leaned forward and raised his eyebrows in playful manner. _Maybe._ He had teased. _Open it. We’ll see if you’re trustworthy._

Brooke had rolled her eyes before glaring at him. She had hesitated opening it, looking over at Caleb one more time.

_Come on, Brooke,_ Caleb had chuckled, his voice just starting to get deeper. _It’s not like you’ll get sent to some other dimension for opening it._

That hadn’t made her feel better.

_And besides, if you did. I’d just come find you and bring you back._

Brooke had smiled at him, his words making her finally have the courage to open the book.

It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. The writing looked ancient, and some of it wasn’t even in English. Some of the drawings had frightened her, spooked her to her core, but she felt safe with Caleb sitting next to her. They hadn’t gone through the whole book that night, because every time Brooke turned the page, the book felt heavier, like ten more pages were added.

But Caleb would take her back sometimes, sometimes with Pogue, and Reid, and once Tyler had reached the age of thirteen, he would come as well. 

The tomb wasn’t just a sacred place for the Sons.

It was sacred for her as well.

It was a place she always felt safe.

No matter how dark and dreary it looked.

Brooke propped herself up on the railing of the bridge, her legs swinging as she got herself up. She knew it would take Reid a while to get there, that he’d have to find a way to sneak out of school. Not to mention, he didn’t have a car of his own – so he’d have to find Tyler and ask to borrow his Hummer.

For the next fifteen minutes, Brooke scrolled through her pictures on her phone, a smile on her face at the pictures she had taken earlier this summer. Brooke chuckled, looking at one particular picture. It was of her and Pogue. Kate had taken the picture while she was mid-laugh and Pogue was licking her face. They had all gone to the lake that day and camped there that night. They were all hammered, drinking far too much on one of the hottest days of summer they had that year. Pogue drank the most that day, challenged Caleb to a duel. They all laughed as the two guys used pool noodles as their swords. Brooke scrolled to the next picture. It was of her and Caleb. He was grinning so bright it made her heart feel like it was on the verge of bursting. Brooke looked at herself in the picture, only the side of her face showing as she pressed the other side of her face into Caleb’s shoulder so her nose was against his neck, her eyes were squeezed closed and she was smiling brighter than she ever smiled before.

Brooke remembered that Caleb kept his arm wrapped around her as they all sat around the camp fire they had made, her head resting against his shoulder as Reid tried to scare everyone by telling scary stories. She could remember Kate sitting between Pogues legs, his arms wrapped around her middle as they both laughed at Reid failing miserably to tell his scary story, still drunk and mixing up his words. Tyler was the first to pass out and was dead to the world, sleeping a little way away from the group of friends.

Brooke and Kate drew all over his face that night, even did his make-up as well. And of course, Reid drew a dick on his face next to his mouth, being the ever so mature teenager that he was.

Brooke remembered the entire night – but the night she and Caleb kissed? Nothing. And she knew she drank _way_ more that day at the lake compared to the three cups she had at the Dells. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t remember? Brooke closed her eyes hard, trying to force the memory to play in her head. But there was nothing – just darkness after she had blacked out in the car on the way home. She frowned, exiting out of her pictures and setting her phone down on the railing next to her.

She wanted so desperately to remember kissing Caleb, to remember him kissing her back. Especially when the feel of his lips against her skin this morning still lingered in her mind. Brooke had wanted Caleb to kiss her, _really_ kiss her. Not just her skin. Though, she wasn’t going to complain about that. The sensation of his mouth on her skin, sucking on her pulse point. It drove her wild. Brooke bit down on her lower lip as she smiled, moving her head to the side as she rest her chin on her shoulder.

“-Davis!” She heard Reid holler. She turned a bit to see him walking down the path, and not alone. Tyler was with him as well. Brooke wanted to hide her face from them, hide the red marks under her eyes. She knew they’d never judge her, or make her feel bad about them – but Brooke hated seeing them.

Every time she saw her own reflection and saw the angry red claw marks she was reminded of the absolute paralyzing fear she felt.

“Hey,” Brooke said softly, looking down at her hands as Reid and Tyler were now on the bridge, standing in front of her. When she looked up, she could see them both frowning. “I know,” she sighed. “I look hideous.”

“No,” Tyler said quickly.

“-You’re still hot.” Reid said next, only to have Tyler jab him with his shoulder. “What? She is.”

Brooke couldn’t help but give into a little chuckle at his words, and when she looked up they were both smiling at her.

“So…” Brooke lowered herself off the railing. “I’m sure everyone in the school is calling me a psycho.” She stated, but a part of her was really asking. Brooke wanted to know what people were saying about her. And she knew Caleb would never tell her anything negative someone said about her.   

“No,” Tyler shook his head. “The school moved on to the latest drama.”

Brooke raised her brow in amusement. “And what might that be?”

“Caleb didn’t tell you?” Reid asked. When Brooke shook her head, he began to laugh, hitting Tyler on the arm. “I get to tell her! I get to tell her!” Tyler rolled his eyes at Reid and simply shook his head. “Okay – this is probably the _funniest_ shit I’ve witnessed in a long time. Prepare yourself, Brooke. Because you will piss yourself laughing.”

Brooke shook her head in amusement. “I’m mentally preparing myself.”

Reid took in a deep breath as he smiled. He always had a flare for dramatics, and Brooke wouldn’t be surprised if it actually took him an hour to just tell the story.

“Dude, just fucking tell her!” Tyler said in annoyance as Reid held out his hand, a little way of telling Brooke to brace herself. “-If you don’t open your mouth in the next five seconds I’m going to tell her.”

Reid simply shoved Tyler and began to speak. “It all started out so normally. We sat down for lunch. But then Sarah showed up, and Caleb pulled her aside to talk to her.” Brookes smile slowly faded. “They talked for a bit, even sat down a bit from us so Sarah could set down her tray. We go on with our normal conversation but then I look over right as Sarah stands up and dumps her soda all over Caleb’s head.”

“Oh god,” Brooke groaned.

“That’s not all!” Reid laughed. “She then grabbed her tapioca pudding and dumps it on his head as well, and then smears it all over his face.”

Brooke closed her eyes and shook her head. This was awful.

She could still hear Reid laughing, but Brooke felt nothing but guilt.

“It was kinda funny.” Tyler said with a little chuckle. Brooke opened her eyes and forced herself to give a convincing smile.

It wasn’t.

“You okay?” Tyler asked, causing Reid to sober up.

Brooke sucked in her lower lip and simply shook her head. “I just wish I could have seen it.” She lied, trying to act as if she wasn’t racked with guilt. “Is Caleb okay?” She asked next.

Reid and Tyler shrugged. “I mean, I saw him in fifth period.” Reid said. “He seemed fine. Had a little bit a tapioca left on his ear.” He chuckled.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Tyler told Brooke, clearly seeing the discomfort on her face. “What’s going on? Reid said you need help.”

Brooke was glad that Tyler was changing the subject. “Yeah,” Brooke licked at her lower lip. “I uh, I need to…” She didn’t want to come off a vain, but she didn’t want the red marks on her face anymore. “-Every time I look in the mirror I’m reminded of what happened.” She finally told them. “Of the fear I felt, the fear I still feel.” Brooke sighed. “I know I shouldn’t even ask you guys to do this – I’ve never asked,”

“-Brooke,” Reid stopped her.

He and Tyler shared a look, and then they nodded to each other.

“You’ve never asked any of us to use our magic. Ever. You never would ask unless you’re desperate.” Tyler spoke softly.

“We’ll do it.” Reid said next.  

 

 

 

_x_

 

Brooke looked at herself in the mirror visor in Tyler’s Hummer. The scratches were completely gone. There was nothing there to remind her of what happened. Reid sat in the backseat, talking about some girl he had been trying to hook up with, Tyler would roll his eyes at everything he said. Brooke closed the visor as she pulled at her phone.

 

 

**Brooke Davis (2:35 PM):**

_Heading to the dorms_

_I’ll see you later at home._

 

Home.

It shouldn’t have made her feel the way she was feeling after sending that. The word _home_. Her skin flushed, palms began to sweat. Caleb’s house had always felt like home to her. But it was different now. They were different. His house wasn’t just her home, _Caleb_ was her home.  A part of her was scared to admit that out loud. Brooke hadn’t even really expressed her feeling to Caleb. Not verbally at least.

Her phone buzzed.

 

 

**Caleb Danvers (2:39 PM):**

_I’m grabbing something at Pogues dorm_

_Do you want me to meet you?_

Brooke almost typed “yes” without thinking. But paused. She was going to the dorms to talk to Chase. To end something that barely even started.

****

**Brooke Davis (2:40 PM):**

_That might be a little awkward_

**Caleb Danvers (2:40 PM):**

_Why?_

**Brooke Davis (2:40 PM):**

_I’m meeting Chase there._

A few minutes passed before Caleb finally answered.

 

 

**Caleb Danvers (2:44 PM):**

_Okay._

Brooke sighed and put her phone down on the seat. She didn’t get the nagging feeling that Caleb was upset with her for meeting with Chase, he knew why she was meeting him. But she could feel it in her heart that he was upset. Brooke hadn’t even noticed that they were parked in front of the dorms until Tyler said her name.

“We’re here.” Tyler said, breaking her trance. They all got out of the car and walked up to the building. Brookes heart began to pound in her chest. Not because she was nervous about what people might think when they saw her, but because she knew she was going to have to talk to Chase.

Brooke told Reid and Tyler that she was going to her dorm room to grab her car keys to take back to Caleb’s. They didn’t even question her as to why she was staying with Caleb. When they got to her floor, Tyler and Reid looked over at her. “You want us to come with you?” Tyler asked.

“No,” Brooke shook her head.

They nodded. “Hey,” Reid moved closer to Brooke. “Don’t let Caleb give you any crap about us helping you with,” He motioned under his eyes. “But like I said, you still looked hot.” Reid smirked. “I mean, hot in a way where you might have murdered someone before.” He teased and Brooke shoved him in the chest, shaking her head.

“Asshole,” She chuckled.

“See you later, Brooke.” Tyler smiled and pushed Reid back into the stairwell to head up to their floor.

Brooke took a deep breath before she began to walk down the hall, she turned a corner and stopped. Chase was sitting on the floor in front of her door reading a book.

_What the fuck am I supposed to say?_

She didn’t get a chance to think of something to say when Chase spotted her, a grin spreading across his face as she stood up. Brooke cleared her throat as she walked over to where he stood, the moment she was in front of him, he was pulling her into his arms, his arms wrapping around her tight as he hugged her.

Brooke sighed, letting him hug her, her hands touching his back lightly to return the hug. “How are you?” He asked when he let go of her, his hand now moving to her face to caress her cheek. He rubbed his thumb against her skin.

“I’m okay.” Brooke said with a little smile.

_Yeah,_ she had kissed Chase to forget about Caleb. But that didn’t change the fact that he was still her friend and was worried about her. She wouldn’t be cold to him.

He smiled down at her, his thumb still stroking her cheek. Brooke held her breath when she recognized the look in his eyes. _Want._ Brooke slowly pulled away.

“I tried knocking,” Chase said as he motioned to the door as Brooke pulled away. “I figured you weren’t here yet so I sat down to get a head start on the book Mrs. Reynolds assigned today.”

“What book?” She asked.

Chase bent down and picked it up and handed it to her.

_A Child Called “It”_

“I’ve never read it.”

Brooke watched as Chase smiled at her, licking at his lower lip. “You wanted to talk?” He finally spoke up, moving a little closer. Brooke could tell from the look on his face that Chase could see how uncomfortable she was in that moment. “Do you want to go in your room?” He asked, a little weary.

Brooke nodded, she brushed past Chase and pulled out her dorm key, unlocking the door and opening it. Brooke pushed the door open and set the key down on the table next to the door only to stop, causing Chase to bump into her from behind, his hands grabbing on to her waist to steady himself. She stumbled backwards even further into Chase at the sight before her.

Kira was laying on her bed, her body completely still with her eyes wide open, skin ghostly white.

Brooke covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from screaming, Chase was pulling her back and out of the room and into the hall. “-Is she, is she?” Brooke managed to get out. But she already knew.

Chase let go of her, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing before putting it to his ear. Brooke felt like everything was spinning, her feet felt like they were being pulled out from under her and Chase grabbed her before she fell backwards, pulling her to his chest as he talked to an 911 operator.

Brooke gripped tightly to Chase, fearing that if he let go of her she’d fall again.

“It’s okay, Brooke.” Brooke heard Chase whisper against her hair. “It’s okay.”

 

 

_x_

 

 

“When was the last time you saw Ms. Snider?” A police man asked Brooke.

She looked down the hall to see Chase speaking to another police officer.

Brooke swallowed hard. “Yesterday. Um, during class.”

“Just during class?” The police man asked Brooke. “You didn’t see her later in your dorm room?”

“I didn’t stay in my dorm last night.” Brooke spoke quietly. She could see a crowd of her classmates looking at her, some of them crying and holding on to one another for support.

“You didn’t stay here last night?” The man asked.

Brooke was about to say no, but stopped when she heard her name being shouted.

_Caleb._

He was running to her, pushing past students to get to her. Brooke barely had time to let out a breath of relief before Caleb was engulfing her in his arms, her face smothering in the crook of his neck as she finally let the tears she had been holding in out. Brooke held onto him tightly, her fingers gripping at his uniform jacket as he held her.

“I was with Pogue when we heard the police were on your floor because someone died.” His voice shook. “I, I thought,” She could hear how scared he was and her shaky hands moved up to his shoulders, fingers digging into his jacket as she cried.

“It’s Kira.” Brooke cried. “She’s dead.”

Caleb pulled away slightly, his hands that had been wrapped around her now held her face so he could look at her. Brooke closed her eyes and shook her head. She felt Caleb’s thumb wipe away her tears. When she opened her eyes, Caleb was looking at her strangely.

It took her a moment before she realized what he was noticing.

Her red lines were gone.

Brooke gave him a quick shake of her head letting him know that she’d talk to him about it later. Instead she simply moved forward into his arms again, his lips now pressing against the top of her head.

The police officer cleared his throat. “Ms. Davis.” He spoke up causing Brooke to look in his direction. But Caleb still held her in his arms. “Where were you last night?”

“She was with me at my house.” Caleb answered for her.

The police officer opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Aaron Abbot lunging at her and Caleb.

“You fucking psycho bitch!” He seethed as the police officer pushed him back and away from Brooke and Caleb. “You did this!” He screamed at Brooke.

Caleb began to move forward but Brooke stopped him, her grip on him tight, begging him not to let go of her. “Get out of here, Aaron!” Caleb spat out at Aaron.

“Everyone knows you’re a crazy fucking lunatic, Brooke, after yesterday!” Aaron shouted. Brooke could see Pogue, Reid, and Tyler now moving forward.

“Fuck you, Aaron!” Reid grabbed him by the back of his neck, dragging him away from Brooke and Caleb and the police officer who was trying to keep him back. Aaron spun around and punched at Reid, only to be stopped when Pogue grabbed his wrist before his fist could collide with Reid’s face.

The police officer who had been talking to Chase was hurrying over and grabbing Aaron, as well as they police man who had been questioning Brooke.

“You killed her!” Aaron screamed at Brooke as the police officers pushed him away and around the corner until they were far enough away from Brooke.

Pogue, Reid, and Tyler rushed over to her and surrounded her, almost as if they were blocking her from everyone’s view.

Caleb moved his hand to the back of Brookes head, she instantly hid her face against his shoulder, letting her tears wet his uniform.

Brooke closed her eyes, feeling a calm wash over her, energy buzzing in the air.

They were all using their magic, creating a protective little bubble around them to block out everyone else and the panic and fear in Brooke.

She hadn’t even heard them agree to do it, perhaps they had a silent conversation with each other. Brooke didn’t care – she was grateful.

Right now, all she felt was Caleb’s arms around her, his scent filling her nostrils, and the love and protection of her friends surrounding her.

She almost didn’t hear Provost Higgins calling her name, demanding she come with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if there's any typos or mistakes i'll fix them eventually. I just wanted to get this chapter poster. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

“Are we going to need to call our lawyer?” Victoria said in a huff as she pushed her hair behind her ears. Brooke sat between her mother and father inside the police station. They weren’t in the interrogation room, but they sat in the middle of the police station with many other cops surrounding them all sitting at their desks. Brooke never knew that there were these many cops in Ipswich.  

Ted was looking down at his watch, clearly annoyed that he had to see his daughter two days in a row. Or, that she was being questioned about her roommate’s death. Brooke tried not to think about Kira, how she found her roommate dead, pale face, eyes open and terrified – it was horrible.

“We just need to clear up a few things.” The Detective said. “Your daughter didn’t attend classes today, and from what she tells us, did not stay the night in her dorm room either.”

Brooke felt Ted and Victoria staring at her before looking back at the detective.

“We also heard from many students that your daughter suffered a…breakdown, yesterday during one of her classes.”

Victoria let out an annoyed huff. “Students gossip. I’m sure you can’t take everything they say as fact, Detective.”

“How about Provost Higgins and her teacher? Should I not take what they say as fact?” The Detective said back to Victoria, and a part of Brooke fought against a smirk, already knowing her mother’s face was pinched in irritation, that she was probably rolling her eyes as well. But this wasn’t a funny situation. Kira was dead.

“I fell asleep during class yesterday.” Brooke finally spoke up. “I ended up having a bad dream. It was a nightmare, not a breakdown.” She wanted to stress. The only evidence that it _had_ been a breakdown was gone now. The red lines on her face were gone, thanks to Reid and Tyler. “As for last night, I stayed with my best friend. You can speak to his mother if you’d like. Evelyn Danvers. Do you need her number?”

The Detective smirked at her, his eyes crinkling as he studied her. “No need.” He said after a moment. “Mrs. Danvers is already here. She’s speaking with my partner.”

They had been in the police station for over an hour. The Detective only just started speaking with them. Brooke wondered how long Evelyn had been there. Was Caleb with her? God, she wanted so badly to be with Caleb right now. Really, to be anywhere but here.

“How well did you know Ms. Snider?” The detective asked Brooke.

“I mean, we weren’t exactly friends. But I’ve known her since we were in elementary school.”

“-But you two were roommates?”

“By the luck of the draw.” Brooke said in a flat tone, annoyed with the man.

“ _Brooke,_ ” Ted said her name in a warning which only made the detective raise his brow.

“You weren’t friends with her,” The detective said again, leaning back in his chair. “And yet you chose to sit next to Ms. Snider in class during your breakdown, I’m sorry… _nightmare._ ” He condescendingly corrected himself. “Why – if you two clearly weren’t friends – did you choose to sit next to her in class?”

Brooke narrowed her eyes at the man in annoyance and anger. She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest as she tried to keep her emotions in check. “Because there was an open seat.”

“Why didn’t you sit next to Mr. Danvers? He was in that class, yes? From what I’ve heard, he was the one to break you out of your…nightmare.” He sat up again. “You spent the night at his house last night, he’s your _best friend,_ why didn’t you sit next to him? _Why_ sit next to Kira?”

“I’m sorry – what is the relevance of where my daughter chose to sit in class have to do with that girl’s death?” Ted said in an angry tone.

“I’m just trying to understand the relationship between the deceased and your daughter.”

Before her father could say anything else, Brooke spoke up. “We were civil. Not friends. I may have not been the number one fan of Kira, but I didn’t want her dead – if that’s what you’re trying to ask me.”

“ _Brooke,_ ” Her father warned again. “I’m sorry Detective. But if you have any other questions, they’ll go through our lawyer. I don’t like what you’re insinuating.”

“I haven’t insinuated anything. I’m doing my job by asking questions. It would be unprofessional not to question a girl, the deceased’s roommate, whom her boyfriend accused of killing the young girl.”

Brooke scoffed. “Aarons a prick.”

“That may be,” The detective shrugged. “But it’s my job to ask these questions. If you would still like your daughter to have a lawyer, you are free to call one.”

“-No need.” A deep voice said from behind them. Brooke turned to see Mr. Simms standing behind them. The tall man with graying hair did not look amused at all by the situation. “I’ll be defending Ms. Davis.”

“Glenn,” Ted said in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“My son called me and told me what happened. Honestly, Ted – why wasn’t I your first call?”

_Of course Tyler called his father._

“I don’t need a lawyer, I didn’t do anything!” Brooke finally said in anger. Her outburst surprising her parents.

No one had a chance to say anything when another police officer walked up to the detective questioning Brooke, handing him a piece of paper and then whispered something in his ear. She watched as the man nodded his head, eyes scanning the paper and then quietly saying; _Is she sure?_

The police officer nodded his head and then left. The detective set the paper down on his desk before looking at the three adults and then to Brooke.

“You’re free to go, Ms. Davis.”

“What?”

“I said you’re free to go.” He said again.

“You’re not charging our daughter?” Victoria questioned him.

“No need to.” The detective stood up. Brooke felt her parents stand as well, but she stayed sitting. “There was no foul play it appears.”

“Cause of death?” Glenn Simms questioned the Detective.

“Latrodectism.” He said as he picked up some papers off his desk. 

Brooke looked to Ted, and then to Mr. Simms in confusion. What the hell was _Latrodectism?_ The two men didn’t seem to know what it meant either.

“The girl died from a spider bite?” Victoria said in disbelief.

Brooke froze,

(and not because her mother knew what it meant, though it was quite shocking.)

No,

she froze in absolute, paralyzing fear.

She could hear everyone talking, but she couldn’t move. Her legs were no longer working, her eyes blurred with tears and her mouth felt dry. _No._ This wasn’t real. Brooke felt her mother tug at her arm, yanking her up from the seat and Brooke felt her legs buckle slightly as she stood up. But Mr. Simms put his hand on her back, steadying her.

“We’re leaving.” Victoria said, her grip on Brookes arm tight. “And I expect a formal apology to my daughter by your department.” Her mother said before she was yanking Brooke away from the desk.

How were her feet able to move right now? Brooke couldn’t even feel her legs, how was it possible that she was able to walk? She only started to feel when she saw Caleb sitting with his head in his hands in the hallway, just outside of the room they were questioning her in. She was yanking away from her mother seconds after seeing Caleb, running through the doors to him.

Caleb looked up just as she began to run through the doors to him, standing up quickly and taking quick, long strides until Brooke was in his arms, her face buried in his neck as his arms wrapped around her body tightly.

“Are you okay?” His deep voice rasped as his hand found her hair, smoothing it down and treading his fingers through her long brown hair.

“It was a spider.” Brooke managed to breathe out. “Kira died from a spider bite.”

She felt Caleb tense, holding her tighter to him now. “You’re safe.” He whispered, warm breath against her ear as he bent down slightly. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you, Brooke.” He promised. “Ever.”

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

 

It didn’t take much convincing for Brookes parents to let Brooke continue staying with Caleb and his mother. Victoria simply brushed the subject off telling Evelyn that they would be out of town for two weeks anyway – and that if Brooke got in any more trouble to call Mr. Simms. Brooke had felt Caleb’s arm tighten around her, almost as if he could sense the anger fill Brooke at her mother assuming she would need more legal help. She had wanted to lunge at her mother, but Caleb kept a steady hold on her.

The school had called Ted and Victoria, saying Brooke could no longer stay in her dorm. They used the excuse that they needed an inspector to check to make sure there weren’t any other widows in her dorm. But Brooke doubted they would let her back anyway. It was a miracle they were allowing her to even come back to school tomorrow.

“What did they call it again?” Reid asked.

They all sat in the tomb, Tyler’s nose with in the Book of Damnation, while Caleb sat close to Brooke, his hand in hers, fingers laced together. Pogue sat on the other side of her, in a stance that seemed almost animalistic, a predator ready to pounce on and kill whoever came near Brooke. Reid sat across from them next to Tyler.

“Latrodectism.” Brookes voice rasped. She was tired. “In a less scientific wording; spider bite.”

“-Do they know what type of spider?”

“They didn’t specify, Reid.” Brooke snapped, not meaning to. But she was scared. She looked up at Reid who held up his hands in defense. She sighed, resting her head on Caleb’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled an apology. “I know I’m being a bitch.”

“You aren’t.” Tyler looked up from the book.

Pogue cleared his throat, speaking up next. “We think whoever has been sending Caleb the darkling’s is targeting Brooke too.”

“Why?” Reid said in confusion. “Obviously whoever is sending them knows he has powers, that _we_ have powers. Why would they be going after, Brooke? She doesn’t have magic.”

Brooke could feel Caleb move slightly, looking over her head to Pogue. They were clearly sharing a look.

“-Because Brooke is important to us.” Pogue answered. “If this son of a bitch is trying to get to us; what a better way than to go after the person we love the most.”

Brooke closed her eyes, she could feel Caleb’s heart beating hard, she hadn’t noticed that her free hand had found its way to his chest, resting right above his heart. It was comforting to her – to feel Caleb’s heart beating under her hand. She felt safe.

When she opened her eyes, Reid and Tyler were staring at her from across the room, a look she couldn’t recognize. But she slowly let her hand drop from Caleb’s chest.

Brooke watched as Reid and Tyler shared a look before looking back at them.

“-The point is,” Pogue filled the awkward silence. “-everyone we love is a target. Our families, our friends…” His voice drifted off, his mind more than likely falling on Kate.

“Is there some way we can stop them? We could use our powers,” Reid suggested.

“I think we’ve used our powers enough today.” Caleb said in a stern voice.

Brooke looked down, feeling guilty. She had asked Reid and Tyler to use their power to make her scars go away.

“-You’re lucky we did!” Reid argued with Caleb, not liking what he said. “If Brooke walked into that police station looking like she did earlier, they’d probably lock her up.”

Brooke didn’t need to be looking at Caleb and Pogue to know their facial expressions were murderous.

“-I asked Reid and Tyler.” Brooke tried to ease the tension. “I know I shouldn’t have, it was incredibly selfish – but every time I looked in the mirror and saw the marks on my face…I remembered how I felt.” Brooke pulled her hand away from Caleb’s, using both her hands to rub down her face. “I didn’t want a constant reminder…not that it matters now. I don’t think I’ll ever get the image of Kira out of my head.” She mumbled into her hands.

She felt Caleb’s hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb.

“Uh,” Pogue cleared his throat. “Kate is here.”

Brooke moved her hands off her face and looked to Pogue.

“-She’s been trying to get a hold of you. Said she went to your house and your mom said you were staying here. And uh,” Pogue then looked back and forth between Brooke and Caleb. “She’s not alone.”

They all walked back to Caleb’s house. The guys didn’t want to leave – and Evelyn had offered for them to stay the night when they first showed up at the house. When they walked around front, Brooke saw Sarah’s car parked in the driveway.

Brooke tensed, not really knowing how to react. Sarah probably just gave Kate a ride, seeing as Kate didn’t have a car of her own. She also had to remind herself that Sarah was also her friend; _and you’re a terrible friend to her._ She pushed that thought away.

The five teenagers walked into the house, Brooke first, followed by Caleb and Pogue, Reid and Tyler lagging behind in the back. They could all hear Kate talking and followed her voice.

The moment Kate spotted Brooke walking into the room, she jumped out of her chair and lunged herself at her. “Oh god! I was so worried! I’ve been trying to call you but your phone just goes straight to voicemail!” Kate rambled, squeezing Brooke tight.

“I’m okay.” Brooke breathed out, hugging Kate back. She then saw Sarah standing a little behind Sarah, looking down at the ground. “Thank you, guys, for coming.” Brooke said, looking at Sarah.

Sarah looked up, giving her a soft smile. Brooke knew this must be awkward for her.

Kate pulled away from Brooke, finally letting go of her best friend. “I can’t believe Kira is dead! From a spider-bite!” She shook her head in disbelief. “-Everyone in the dorms are freaking out – a lot of them are leaving. No one wants to stay in a place infested with poisonous spiders.”

“-Venomous.”

Brooke watched as Chase came from around the corner, followed by Evelyn.

“Black widow spiders are venomous. They inject the venom into a person. If something was poisonous it would have to be ingested or touched.”

Chase walked forward to Brooke after speaking, moving forward and taking her in his arms. His hand held the back of her head and his other arm wrapped around her. She felt his mouth against her hair. “Are you okay?” He whispered. She nodded. He pulled away, his hand finding her face now and looking in her eyes. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

Brooke involuntary closed her eyes at that touch, leaning into his hand. She didn’t understand why. And when Chase moved forward and pressed his lips to her forehead, she didn’t pull away.

_Why?_

Suddenly Brooke felt cold. Like a part of her was missing. She pulled away from Chase, looking over at her shoulder. Pogue, Reid, and Tyler were the only ones standing behind her now. Caleb was gone. When she moved to go find him, Chase had grabbed at her hand, his eyes locking with hers.

Suddenly she felt the need to stay.

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Chase, Kate, and Sarah had all left over and hour ago. They didn’t stay long, Evelyn had told them it was time to go; that Brooke needed to rest. Kate had hugged Brooke tightly, and Sarah had even hugged her too, saying if Brooke needed anything, she was only a call away. And that she’d text Brooke her number later. Chase had held her face in his hands, eyes locking with hers before he pressed his lips to her cheek, lingering there for a moment before Pogue cleared his throat, signaling that Chase should get the hell out.

When they were gone, Brooke left to go find Caleb. But she couldn’t find him. Eventually, she had sat down for dinner with Reid, Tyler, and Evelyn. Pogue had wandered off to try and find Caleb, something Brooke wanted to continue to do – but Evelyn insisted she eat.

She was not the least bit hungry. Brooke didn’t think she’d be able to keep anything down with the constant image loop of Kira dead on her bed.

“So,” Reid drew out the word. “I didn’t know you and Chase were a thing.”

Brooke pushed her food around her plate with her fork. “We’re not.”

“Kinda looked like it.” Tyler mumbled.

“Well, we’re not!” Brooke snapped as her head shot up to look at both Reid and Tyler on the other side of the table.

Brooke was so confused.

She knew she had feelings for Caleb, she knew that she loved him. But everything with Chase and Sarah was messing with her mind. She still hadn’t even had a chance to tell Chase that they could only ever be friends; she wanted to. Brooke had even pulled him aside to speak to him about it. But he didn’t give her a chance to speak. His mouth had covered hers in an urgent kiss.

And Brooke felt powerless to stop it.

Her mind made her return the kiss with the same amount of urgency, her hands moving to his hair and running her fingers through the brown locks. But her heart was screaming at her.

_Stop! What are you doing! You love Caleb! Stop! Why are you doing this? Why are you letting this happen?_

It wasn’t until Chase finally left that Brookes heart was finally able to overpower her head.

How in the hell did this happen? She kissed Chase again – in _Caleb’s_ damn house! She kissed a guy she didn’t even have feelings for in the house of the guy she was in love with. Why? Why didn’t she push Chase away?

Was this some weird form of PTSD? Her way of coping with the trauma of seeing Kira dead? Did she cling onto Chase because he had been there and had seen the same thing she had? No, it didn’t make sense.

“I’m going to bed.” Brooke pushed her plate away, standing up from the table. No one protested her leaving, or at least; if they had – Brooke had blocked their voices out.

Walking up the stairs; Brooke spotted Pogue coming down them.

“Is he up there?” Brooke asked once they were standing in front of each other, her one step down from him.  

He shook his head. “Yeah,” Pogue told her. “But I really don’t think now is a good time to go talk to him.” Brooke held her breath, seeing the look in Pogues eyes. Anger…a mixture of betrayal towards her. “Maybe next time don’t make out with Chase in his house.” Pogue told her as he walked past her and down the stairs.

She let out a shaky breath, her hand grabbing onto the railing to keep her upright. _No,_ she felt tears pool her eyes.

God dammit! Why? Why did she do this?

Her feet pushed her up the stairs, down the long hallway until she was at Caleb’s door, not even bothering to knock as she walked in. He looked up at her as he sat on his bed, his attention then went back to the book in his hands.

“Caleb,” her voice broke as she stepped forward.

“I don’t get it.” Caleb said, his eyes still on his book. Brooke stopped walking. “Were you lying earlier? Is this some sort of jealousy thing where you don’t want anyone to have me? Years, Brooke. _Years._ ” He looked at her, hurt in his eyes. “You never gave a shit about who I was with until I actually found someone who could make me happy.”

“Caleb, _no_ ,” She tried to stop him.

“I was an idiot to think that you felt about me the same way I feel about you. And it was all just some sort of game.”

Brooke closed her eyes, tears falling in the process. “It’s not a game, Caleb.” She kept her eyes closed.

“I love you. I’m in love with you, Brooke.” Caleb said, Brookes eyes snapping open at his words. “I’ve always been in love with you. And I will always be in love with you. I thought you felt the same…I thought we were finally going to have our chance. I believed it when you said you didn’t feel anything for Chase.”

“-I don’t!” Brooke tried to make him understand.

“So why did I walk in and see you two kissing? I ended things with Sarah, Brooke! I hurt a girl who didn’t deserve to be hurt all because I thought I was finally going to be able to be with you! That you felt the same as I do.”

“I do!” Brooke shouted in frustration.

Caleb shook his head and scoffed. “Yeah, I could really see that when your tongue was down Chase’s throat.”

“I don’t know why I kissed him.” Brooke said after taking a deep breath to try and stop the tears. “Okay, I don’t feel anything for him! I feel like I’m losing my mind!” Brooke had to take in another deep breath. “I knew I shouldn’t be kissing him. Every single part of my heart was screaming at me not to – but my mind wouldn’t listen! It’s like I’m not even in control of it right now!”

Caleb didn’t say anything. Simply looked back down at his book.

“I don’t want to be with Chase, Caleb.” She spoke softly. “I want to be with you. I always have. I’m just sorry I took so long for me to realize that.” Brooke licked at her lower lip. “But if you don’t want to be with me,” her voice broke, not even to say the words without falling apart. “I get it.” Brooke quickly wiped away a fallen tear. “But know that my feelings for you are real. And it’s not just me doing some weird best friend jealously claim. I want to be with you, Caleb.”

He finally looked up at her.

“And I _always_ will.”

She turned and left his room before he could say anything else to her. Brookes heart felt like it was being shattered into a million pieces, her breathing was shallow as she tried to stay calm. But she couldn’t. Brooke shut herself in her room, locking the door and sliding down against it, her hand covering her mouth to silence her sobs.

 _Why am I such a fuck up? Why do I ruin everything?_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for this chapter. I can't just have everything be sunshine and rainbows for Caleb and Brooke when a literal sociopath with magic can get inside her head and manipulate how she's feeling. Also, a complete and total sweetheart made a little snippet of a video she made for my story. Which still baffles me because I can't imagine someone liking my writing enough to make something for it. So again, thank you, Tiffany! Everyone should check out the video! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5aeu5nFmtc&t=0s
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if I was wrong about the whole venomous vs. poisonous thing - I apologize. I just wanted Chase to have a dramatic entrance.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter and I apologize. But I wanted to get it out quickly before I ran out of inspiration.

No matter how hard she tried, sleep wouldn’t come. It was like her body was fighting against it. Brooke only slept with a blanket covering her, her body on top of the comforters. When Brooke had first gotten under the comforters, she had felt an instant state of panic. The blankets felt like they were smothering her, trapping her to the bed. She had kicked them off until she was free. Brooke didn’t know if it was just her mind playing tricks on her, or if it was the son of a bitch messing with her.

The only thing Brooke could do was re-make the bed, tucking in all the corners until the bedding was completely flat, looking untouched. She had made her way to the closet where she knew Evelyn always had extra blankets, and chose the lightest one. She laid down flat on her back with the blanket on her. The blanket was thin enough that Brooke could feel the breeze of the nights air on her legs. That gave her a tiny bit of comfort. To know that she wasn’t trapped.

Brooke had taken a few deep breaths, closing her eyes until she was finally able to calm herself down and feel comfortable enough to turn on her side, back facing the door, and her eyes now on the open window in her bedroom.

_It’s not your bedroom._

_It’s the guest bedroom._

_You’re lucky Caleb isn’t petty and kicked your ass out already._

Brooke could see the moon, big and bright in the sky.

Summer was technically over.

Spencer Academy always started their year later than most schools. But their summers were always shorter because of that. By the time school started, it was already fall, and the air was crisper and the leaves on the trees changed colors.

A typical New England picturesque scene. It was the time of year where professional photographers flocked to towns like hers to try and get the perfect shot. They all looked the same in the end to her. Yellow, orange, and red leaves falling from the trees into a big pile.

Brooke took in a deep breath, letting it out through her nose and tried to force sleep to come. But it seemed that her eyes just couldn’t stay shut, so she focused on the moon again.

The Full Moon seemed to light up the entire sky.

Brookes eyes fell down to her hand, where her finger twisted her ring that was always on her index finger.

It had been a birthday present.

Her thirteenth birthday.

She had been complaining to Caleb that he, and the others Sons, was given, or would be given the ultimate amazing gift on their thirteenth birthday. And all she’d be stuck with was some pricy gift for from her parents trying to over-compensate. Or nothing at all, if it was anything like her last birthday. They hadn’t even remembered it was her birthday on her 12th year.

Caleb had climbed into her bedroom window that morning, waking her up by shaking her until her eyes opened.

_“What?”_ Brooke said in irritation, voice tried, eyes stinging from the light.

_“Sit up.”_

_“No.”_ Brooke said in a childish tone, closing her eyes tight.

_“I have a present for you.”_

She opened one eye, the other one still closed while her face was scrunched up. Caleb had laughed and motioned for her to sit up, extending his hand out for her to grab and began to pull her body up so she was sitting up, her head slumped a bit from sleepiness. But she held out her hands for him to give her the gift.

_“Close your eyes.”_

Brooke did so.

She felt him drop something in her hand.

She peeked open her eyes, staring down at her open hands.

It was silver ring, beautiful markings covering the entire ring. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. She looked up at Caleb with a grin before she began to tease him. _“A ring? Are you proposing to me, Caleb Danvers?”_

He had ducked his head, a blush creeping on his cheeks which only caused Brooke to laugh.

_“It’s beautiful.”_ She said next, sliding it on her index finger. It fit perfectly. _“What are all these markings?”_

Caleb had shrugged, shifting on the bed. _“It’s nothing.”_ He mumbled. _“Just something to…keep you safe, I guess.”_

_“A ring is going to keep my safe? Will it give me powers? Am I Jedi now?!”_ She acted excited, though she knew Caleb could see she was joking from the big warm grin he was giving her.

From that day on, Brooke had always worn the ring. Only ever taking it off to shower.

It was the most special birthday gift she had ever been given.

Brooke’s most cherished possession.

She closed her eyes, rolling onto her back.

Brooke took in a few deep breaths. She felt a chill in the room again, colder than before. When she went to pull up the covers a bit, there was nothing on top of her. Brooke opened her eyes and she was no longer in her bedroom, instead, she lay on the grass outside.

“What the hell?” Brooke said softly as she sat up. She was near the bridge that led to the tomb.

Brooke pinched herself, trying to see if she was dreaming. But she felt the pain.

_“Brooke,”_

She looked over her shoulder, hearing someone say her name. Her heart was beating hard in her chest.

_“Brooke.”_

Brooke sat herself up, standing now and walking over to the bridge.

That’s when she saw him standing on the other side of the bridge.

“Chase?” She said in confusion.

“Hey there, beautiful.” He smirked.

Brooke walked forward, almost feeling forced to do so. “What are you doing here?”

She was standing in front of him now. “I’m here for you.”

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were midnight black.

Brooke made a move to take a step back, but was frozen still. When she opened her mouth to scream, nothing came out. Chase simply laughed.

“No, no, no.” He moved closer, smirking as his hand cupped her face. Brooke tried to flinch away from him – but was powerless.

“-You’re,”

“Part of Caleb’s little Covenant. Not officially. Though, technically – it’s my ancestral right.” His thumb caressed her cheek. “I actually don’t want to be part of his little boy band of witches. I want his power.” His thumb brushed against her lip. “And you of course.”

Brooke glared, wanting to spit at him. But couldn’t.

“He’ll never will you his powers.”

“Yeah,” Chase made a face, shrugging his shoulders in mock defeat. His hand let go of her face. “I figured he’d put up a bit of a fight about that. That’s why I did some research on him before I came here. Originally, I was going to use Kate to get to them – Pogue seemed to already have quite the temper. Easily jealous. And she was more than ready to put out by the looks she was giving me from the moment she first saw me. But then I saw _you._ ”

Brooke glared at Chase, still unable to move.

“So beautiful. So vulnerable. Especially after you saw Caleb and Sarah flirting. It would be easy to try and manipulate you. You are clearly more important to all them then Kate is. It would have been fun to target Sarah – the fresh meat who Caleb clearly had eyes for. But _you_ , Brooke Davis. I had a feeling that Caleb would leave Sarah in the dust for you. Looks like he did.” He laughed. He mock-pouted. “Poor Sarah.”

“Screw you!” Brooke seethed.

“Hey,” He held up his hands. “I’m not the one who broke them up. That was all you. What a time to realize you’ve always been in love with your best friend, hu? Inconvenient.” Chase grinned.

“So…what? You’ve got me in your literal grips now. What are you going to do? Lure Caleb out here? Trade? Me for his powers?”

“ _That_ ,” He tapped his chin with his index finger. “Is a very good option. See, that’s why I like you, Brooke. Deep down…you’re just like me.” Chase moved forward again, caressing her face.

“-I am _nothing_ like you.”

His thumb brushed her lip again. “Keep telling yourself that.” Chase whispered. Brooke wanted to vomit. “I know that you actually liked me deep down. Our first kiss. Come on now, I’m sure you felt the sparks.”

Brooke scoffed. “You do realize the only reason I kissed you was to try and not think about Caleb, right?”

“Well, from the way you reacted…I’m pretty sure Caleb was the _farthest_ thing on your mind in that moment.”

“You’re sick.”

“Yeah,” He agreed. “But so are you. You say we’re nothing alike. But you were perfectly fine with using me. Just like I was fine with using you to get to Caleb to have him will me his powers. However, I want more now.”

“What more could you possibly want?”

“ _You_.”

“You can’t have me.” Brooke tried to struggle, but it was no use. She still couldn’t move.

Chase made a little wincing noise. “See, that’s where you’re wrong.” He grabbed at her hand. His fingers pinching onto her index finger. “You see, _this_.” He pointed to the ring, Brookes eyes traveling down to it still on her finger. “It’s a protection ring. A shitty one, might I add. I was able to get into your head pretty easily enough to conjure the spider dream.” He licked at his lower lip as he smirked. “But it _does_ protect you from influence of evil. When we kissed earlier tonight, I could feel you resisting a bit. I was able to manipulate your mind into wanting me. Your heart on the other hand? No, that was fighting me the entire time. Your mind, your _body,_ ” He chuckled darkly. “They wanted me.” His face then turned dark. “But not your heart.”

Brooke wanted to say something along the lines of ‘it’ll never want you’ but she couldn’t. Chase was taking off her ring from her index finger.

“-But without this,” He held up the ring. Brooke felt tears form in her eyes. _No,_ no. She watched helplessly as he tossed the ring over the bridge and into the water. “You’re mine now, Brooke.” He moved forward. “Not Caleb’s.”

The last thing she felt was his lips on hers.

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

  
“-Brooke!”

Caleb had found her standing on the bridge alone, eyes closed, skin nearly frozen. He had gone to her room to apologize. He had been an ass. Caleb still wanted to be with Brooke. And even though he had been harsh on her – if she was willing to give him a chance. He’d take it. Caleb truly believed that Brooke had feelings for him, but with everything that she had gone through in the last few days, it wasn’t the hardest thing to believe that everything was confusing to her.

When he walked into her room, the bed was empty. His panic took over his body. Caleb had rushed down to where he knew Reid, Tyler, and Pogue were crashing, and woke them all up to help him find her.

The person that was after them – after her, it must have gotten to her. All four teenage boys ran out the door shouting Brookes name.

And then he found her. They all ran to her, but she wouldn’t respond to them. When Caleb finally stood in front of her, hands gripping onto her cold arms, he shouted her name.

Her eyes finally opened after the fifth time he yelled her name.

“Are you okay?” He asked her, voice rushed out.

She looked around for a moment, almost as if she was trying to remember something. But then she looked back to Caleb. Her face was blank as an empty canvas.

“Yeah, I just went for a walk.”

It was Brookes voice he was hearing, but it was almost as if he didn’t recognize it.

“Sorry – I should have said something or left a note.”

“-Brooke?” Caleb heard Pogue say from behind him. She looked past Caleb and over to Pogue. “You sure you’re okay?”

She nodded chipperly. “Yeah. I mean, I’m a bit cold now.”

Caleb’s hands dropped from her arms.

He couldn’t understand what he was feeling. But he knew that something was different with Brooke.

_Wrong._

“We should go inside. I don’t want to be late for classes tomorrow.” Brooke told them, moving to turn her back to them.

“-Whoa, wait. You’re going to classes?” Reid said in confusion.

Brooke looked at Reid, head cocked to the side. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Um, I don’t know. Maybe because you walked in and found your roommate dead on her bed earlier today. For starters,” Reid pointed out the obvious.

Brookes face went blank again. “People die every day, Reid.” Her tone was dry. “if I miss any more class – I’ll risk being held back and have to repeat senior year, having to be stuck in this town for another year. That’s not gonna happen just because Kira died.”

“-She was murdered.” Tyler reminded her.

But Brooke simply laughed at that. “I hardly qualify getting bit by a spider as _murder_ , Tyler.”

_Not her. No, not her._

“I’m going outside. You all can stay out here and practice braiding on Pogues hair or whatever. But I’d prefer not to freeze to death.” Brooke told them before walking away.

Once she was out of sight and ear-shot, Caleb turned to face the guys.

“What the fuck?” Reid spoke first.

No one said anything else.

They just stood there.

Trying to process what the fuck just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had intended to just keep this story from Brookes POV. But I decided to change things up. So the ending, and the next few chapters will be from his POV. Because Brooke doesn't really have a POV with Chase controlling her.


	12. Chapter 12

Kate huffed as she plopped down in the open seat next to Caleb for their second period class. “So, apparently Chase and Brooke are a thing now.” She scoffed and shook her head. “Though, I’m sure you know that – the whole school knows. Everyone saw them all but having sex in the hallway earlier.”

Caleb closed his eyes, trying not to think about it.

He hadn’t slept since finding Brooke on the bridge, but somehow, she managed to sneak out of his house with all her things she had brought, without making a single sound. He had panicked at first when he saw all her things were gone, but then found a note taped to the mirror.

_I’m going to stay at my dorm._

The guys had all hopped into Tyler’s hummer and headed to the dorms, fearing for Brookes safety. But when they got there, it wasn’t Brooke who opened the door to her room – It was Chase.

_“Hey man, you just missed Brooke. She’s in the showers.”_

Caleb had to calm himself, the urge to use his powers to fling Chase across the room as he stood in Brookes doorway, his uniform shirt completely unbuttoned and exposing his chest, hair disheveled. It was very clear to Caleb what had gone on with the two of them.

_“Actually, I should probably take a shower too. If you see Brooke, let her know I’ll catch her later at school.”_ He had walked right past Caleb, his shoulder bumping into his as Caleb stood frozen. He only moved when he reached out to grab Pogues arm to stop him from grabbing Chase by the back of the neck. Caleb kept his grip tight on Pogue, letting him know not to go after him.

Pogue, Reid, and Tyler had all left Caleb. He waited for Brooke in her dorm room. He wouldn’t sit. The only option was Kira’s bed, which 24 hours ago she was lying dead on. Or Brookes messed up bed. He couldn’t do that. Not while he imagined all the things Chase and Brooke probably did in that bed.

_“Hey,”_ Brooke said in a cheery tone when she walked into the room. _“What are you doing here?”_

He looked at her in disbelief. Brooke had begun to hum as she pulled her uniform out of the dresser. He couldn’t remember what song it was -  but he knew it was some nursery rhyme.

_“You’re joking, right?”_ He replied causing her to turn. _“You left.”_

_“I left a note. Can you no longer read?”_ Brooke replied in a flat tone.

_Not her. Not Brooke._

_“Did you happen to see Chase?”_ Brooke then asked him.

Caleb shook his head, trying not to let his anger get the best of him. _“Yeah, he was getting dressed when I showed up. He went to shower too.”_ He spat out bitterly.

Brooke simply nodded her head. Caleb snapped his eyes shut when she let her towel fall on the ground.

_“What the fuck are you doing, Brooke?”_ He said, eyes still closed, head turned slightly away from her as well.

_“I’m getting dressed. What the fuck are you doing?”_ She replied back. He didn’t say anything, simply locked his jaw. _“Actually, I’m glad you stopped by. I wanted to talk to you.”_

He could hear her moving around the room.

_“You were right”_

Caleb didn’t understand. _“Right about what?”_

_“It was a jealousy thing.”_ He opened his eyes at that. She had a matching black bra and panty set on. But Caleb focused on her face. _“I was mad that you liked Sarah because I knew that meant you’d be spending all your time with her instead of me. That’s why I kissed you when you brought me home from the Dells. To mess with your head.”_

He looked at her in disbelief.

_“It was amusing for a while, but I actually do have feelings for Chase now. So, you’re free to go back to Sarah.”_

_“-You’re full of shit.”_

Brooke had laughed. _“Look, I’m sorry that you’re in love with me, Caleb. I just don’t feel that way about you. Never have. Never will.”_

_“This isn’t you.”_ Caleb tried to reason with her. _“You’re hurt or pissed off because I was a dick last night. You’re lashing out to try and hurt me by hooking up with Chase.”_

_“I hooked up with Chase because I want Chase.”_

_“I don’t believe you.”_

Brooke smirked, stepping closer to Caleb. _“You don’t believe I hooked up with Chase? Do I need to tell you in detail what happened?”_ She bit down on her lip, now standing right in front of him. He looked down to see her green eyes giving him a wicked look. _“I bet you’d prefer I show you, though, right?”_

His hands had grabbed at her wrists when they tugged at his belt, trying to un-do it.

_“Stop.”_ He closed his eyes, speaking through clenched teeth.

He heard her chuckle darkly before yanking her wrists out of his hold. And then she started humming again, walking away from him. Caleb opened his eyes and watched as she pulled up her plaid skirt.

_“You should probably get going. Unless you want to stay for the show.”_ She smirked.

He didn’t say anything. Caleb had left her dorm room, slamming the door shut behind him.

When he walked to his first period class, he saw Brooke and Chase together. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingers locked behind his neck as she grinned at him. His hand stayed on her waist, sometimes giving it a little squeeze. That’s when Brooke would kiss him. She seemed to be lost in it by the looks of it, not caring who was watching as she ground her hips against his.

It was sickening.

“What the hell is going on with her? She’s been acting weird for the last few days. I mean, she found Kira dead in her room and she’s acting like it’s no big deal. Yeah, Kira was a bitch and Brooke didn’t exactly like her – but still. Is it some way of coping? If so, Chase is _totally_ taking advantage of her. Fucking pig!”

Caleb looked over at Kate after what she said. Her words stuck out.

“Gross. Here’s the perv now.” Kate groaned as she looked down to the door.

Caleb’s eyes narrowed when he saw Chase walking into the classroom, a smirk on his face before he walked up the steps. Caleb gripped at his desk when Chase stopped right in front of him and Kate.

“Kate…Caleb” He said with a grin before he turned and sat in the seat a row over.

Caleb had gripped onto his desk the entire forty-five minutes of second period. He didn’t hear anything his teacher was saying, his eyes hard on the chalkboard but seeing nothing but blind rage. When class ended and Chase began to walk down the stairs, Caleb let go of his desk. Grabbing his things and followed Chase out of the classroom, ignoring Kate who was telling him to wait for her.

Once they were out of the classroom and in the hallway, Caleb couldn’t control himself any longer. He grabbed Chase by the back of the neck and slammed him into the locker. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Caleb seethed, hand still on Chases neck in a tight hold. He felt Chase try and squirm out of his hold, his face shoved into the metal locker.

When Chase simply laughed in response, Caleb pressed down on his neck harder, pushing his face into the locker even more.

“Listen man, the whole jealousy thing you’ve got going on right now is really sweet.” Chase mumbled, loud enough for people to hear him. “Touching, actually. But shoving my face into my locker isn’t going to change the fact that I’m with Brooke.”

“-Caleb! What the hell!”

He let go of Chases neck and looked over his shoulder at Kate, who looked at him with wide eyes. Caleb then groaned loudly when he felt the air getting knocked out of him from a blow to the stomach.

“Chase!” Kate yelled next.

Caleb growled when he felt his hair being tugged, his head being forced to look up. Chase smirked down at him, he held Caleb up by a fist full of his black hair.

“Let go of him!” Kate said, now shoving at Chase until he let go of Caleb’s hair. He fell to his knees.

Chase laughed, shaking his head before looking down at Caleb again. “Why don’t you go find Sarah, Caleb.”

He glared, but something caught his eye.

_Brooke._

She was standing a few feet away.

Watching.

Her face was blank again, she was looking right at him. But her eyes…it was like they were screaming to him.

He then felt a blow to his cheek and fell backward.

“Caleb!” Kate shrieked before she hovered over him. He pushed her away gently, sitting up to look for Brooke.

Her back was to him as she and Chase walked down the hall together, his arm slung over her shoulder, her hand resting on top of his, hanging limply.

When he went to stand and go after them, he stopped at the sound of an angry voice. “Mr. Danvers!” His second period teacher stood in the doorway. “Provost Higgins office. Now!”

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Provost Higgins didn’t punish Caleb, instead, he spent a good while asking Caleb questions about Chase. He seemed suspicious, which made Caleb suspicious. Higgins had sent him away, asking him to not get into any more fights, that it was the last thing this school needed right now – and sent Caleb off to his next class.

By fourth period, a class Caleb shared with Brooke, he was itching to leave school.

“You really think Chase is hiding something?” Pogue said as they walked to fourth period. Brooke was nowhere in sight, which Caleb was a little glad for – not really wanting to see her pinned to the wall by Chase, having to watch her kiss him. It made him sick.

“And it has nothing to do with…a jealousy thing?” Pogue asked next, only to have Caleb glare at him. “Hey, man, I don’t even like the guy – but I want to make sure that you’re level-headed about this. If Brooke is really in trouble and Chase has something to do with it – you have to be sure.”

“I saw her eyes, Pogue. It was like they were screaming to me to help her.” He shook his head as they walked into the classroom, eyes on the ground. “Somethings going on. She’s in trouble. I know it.”

“Okay,” Pogue said, following after Caleb. “-I’ll come with you tonight to check out his rec-” Pogue stopped mid-word.

Caleb stopped walking, looking over at his shoulder when Pogue had paused in the class.

“What?” He asked.

But then he turned to follow Pogues gaze.

_Brooke._

Sitting in the very spot she sat in when she had clawed at her face two days earlier.

She looked calm, running her fingers through her hair and then tapping her fingers on the desk. Caleb could focus on her enough to almost hear her, humming that damn nursery rhyme.

“Enough,” Caleb muttered before walking up the steps before he was standing in front of Brooke. “What the hell are you doing?” He asked her.

Brooke looked up at him. No emotion in her eyes. Usually, her eyes would light up when she saw him. But there was nothing. “Waiting for class to start.” She said in a flat tone.

He shook his head – he didn’t know what to say to get through to her. Instead, he motioned for Pogue to join him. He watched as Brooke tensed up the moment he sat in the seat next to her, the one Kira had been sitting in days earlier. She looked over at him with a glare, her eyes then glaring at Pogue as he took the open seat next to Caleb as well in the row.

“Why are you sitting here?” She hissed.

Caleb looked over at her and repeated her own words. “Waiting for class to start.”

Most of class went by, and each minute that passed Brooke seemed to become more and more unhinged at Caleb choosing to sit next to her. He could hear her finger tapping hard on her desk.

It was about thirty minutes in when the tapping grew so loud that their teacher heard it, turning away from the blackboard to see who was making the noise. But with how far up they were seated, he couldn’t see that it was Brooke.

Caleb looked over at Brooke once their teachers back was faced to them again as he went on about the book they were reading. The tapping became slower, but harder. He finally looked down at the desk. Brookes hand was curled into a fist, all fingers but one tucked away. Her index finger rapped at the desk in a slow, hard motion. Caleb noticed now that each time she lifted her index finger, it shook violently.

“Brooke,” He whispered her name.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

He looked at her face, which remained emotionless, but he could see the corners of her eyes, the same eyes he saw in the hallway.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Caleb didn’t understand – what was happening to her? He could see how hard she was tapping, and if she did it any harder; she’d probably end up breaking her own finger. He reached over and grabbed a hold of her hand, stopping her from hitting her finger down on the desk again. “Look at me.” He whispered, his grip on her hand tight.

But she refused to meet his eyes. His hand was wrapped over her own, but he could still feel her finger hitting desperately at him. He opened his had to look down at hers again, her finger still moving up and down. That’s when he noticed.

Her ring.

It was gone.

The bell rang.

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Reid, Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb all met up after school at the ruins. Caleb explained what had happened during class – that he believed that somehow Brooke was trying to communicate with him through whatever the hell kind of hold was put on her.

Caleb and Pogue had broken into the admissions office during school hours knowing that most of the staff was taking their lunch breaks in that short period of time they were allowed. Pogue knew this because he and Kate used to sneak in all the time to make-out. Caleb was just glad that they were able to do this without someone seeing them.

It was raining hard, the sky growing dark even in the middle of the afternoon; it was like some sort of bad omen.

When they went through Chase’s records; they found out that his parents had died in a car accident after his father had lost control of the vehicle. But that wasn’t the only thing they found out about Chase

_Chase Goodwin Pope._

The Collins adopted him after his mother died when he was two years old. And his adoptive parents died on his eighteenth birthday.

_Goodwin Pope._ The name was so familiar to Caleb – like he had heard it a million times before. He couldn’t get it out of his head, it was echoing loudly with each step he took back to class with Pogue.

_“Agnes Goodwin Pope.”_ He said when it hit him _“That’s where I’ve heard it before!”_

_“What are you talking about?”_ Pogue said in a whisper as they tried to walk through the halls unnoticed.

_“The Book of Damnation. They used to call her Goody Pope. Do you remember her?”_ Caleb asked Pogue.

_“I haven’t read through the book since we were kids, man.”_

_“Just tell Reid and Tyler to come to the ruins after classes – okay?”_ Caleb said before walking away to his next class.

When they all were in the ruins, Caleb told them everything he and Pogue had found on Chase.

“-It’s a list of names, who brought charges against John Putman and his family during the Salem hunt. Pope was one of them. Goody Pope. Widow of Jacob, mother to Hagen.”

“So what?” Reid said to Caleb from across the room.

“So - she claims that John Putman came to her as an incubus in her dreams after she was widowed.”

“The Book also records births and deaths during the Damnation. Goody Pope’s husband, Jacob; died June 4th, 1692. Her son, Hagen, was born April 11th, 1693. That’s 10 months and 24 days later.”

“…if what you’re saying is true and Hagen Pope is the bastard son of John Putman…then the fifth bloodline in the Covenant didn’t end in Salem.” Tyler spoke up, the shock that the fifth bloodline was still alive after all these years a bit too hard to grasp – even worse that the person who was a part of the bloodline was…

Caleb sighed, “And Chase is one of us.”

“That’s crazy!” Reid said, just as shocked as Tyler. “He can’t be!”

Caleb’s eyes landed on Reid. “The night after the party at the Dells, someone was using. The Power was strong enough to wake me. The next night, it happened again.”

“I felt it too.” Pogue admitted as well. Though, Caleb already knew that.

Tyler looked over to his side at Reid. “See? I told you.” Tyler than looked back to Pogue and Caleb. “I felt it too.”

“When you said it wasn’t you…were you lying?” Caleb asked Reid.

“No.”

“You swear?”

“I swear.” Reid stressed to him.

“Then it was him.”

“And you two think he has some sort of hold on Brooke?” Tyler asked, hands cupped together as he tried to process everything.

“She’s not wearing her ring.” Caleb rubbed his hands down his face.

“What ring?” Reid asked in confusion.

“The ring you had us cast a spell on – or, you three cast a spell on.” Tyler motioned to Pogue, Reid, and Caleb. He hadn’t been thirteen yet and didn’t have his Power yet. “The protection ring you gave Brooke for her thirteenth birthday.”

“-What does Brooke not wearing her ring have to do with Chase?” Reid said in annoyance, mostly at the situation.

“When she’s not wearing it – she’s not protected from evils influence!” Pogue said in anger at Reid. “Chase is evil.”

Reid closed his eyes, understanding now.

“Before we found her outside last night…” Caleb shook his head. “-There is no way she’d just leave and go be with Chase.”

“She acted like a completely different person when we found her too.” Tyler said quietly.

“And before – when she had the nightmare in class. Brooke clawed at her own damn face trying to get spiders out from under her skin,” Pogue shook his head. “That was him. Fucking bastard.” He stood up in anger. “He’s been manipulating her this entire time! And now that she doesn’t have her ring on – there’s nothing he can’t do!”

The wicks on the candle began to blow, the flames flickering as a gust of wind picked up, either from Pogues outburst or the harsh wind and rain outside.

“-I’m going to kill him.” Pogue paced around the room.

“I’m on board with that plan.” Reid agreed.

“We need a plan.” Tyler tried to calm everyone.

“I just told you my plan. I’m going to kill him.” Pogue said, grabbing at his leather jacket and started heading to the stairs of the cellar they sat in.

“Pogue, wait!” Tyler stood up. But he was already heading up the stairs. “Caleb – stop him!”

Caleb shook his head, standing up as well. “I need to get to Brooke. I need to get her the hell away from Chase. You guys stay here with my mom and let her know what’s going on.” He rushed up the stairs as well, leaving Tyler and Reid down in the cellar of the ruins.

He needed to get to Brooke.

Now.

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

It was the sixth time he called Brooke with no answer. But Caleb continued to keep calling. He was driving down the road at a speed he really shouldn’t be going considering how slick the roads were from the rain pouring down, the sky cracking with thunder and lightning above him as he kept both hands on the steering wheel with a tight grip.

When his car was filled with the sound of ringing – he quickly put his phone to his ear upon seeing Brookes name and face flashing on his cellphone screen.

“-Brooke, where the hell are you?” He rushed out. “I’m on my way to your dorm – we need to get out of here, okay? I’m coming to get you.”

He heard a dark chuckle.

It wasn’t Brooke.

“Chase,” He said through gritted teeth.

_“Brooke is a bit busy right now.”_

“If you have hurt her,”

At that, Chase let out a loud laugh.

_“Come on now, Caleb. I wouldn’t hurt her. She’s mine now.”_

“She is _not_ yours.” Caleb stressed his words.

_“She wasn’t before. But now with her little ring off,”_ he chuckled again. _“I can have her do just about anything I tell her to.”_

Caleb breathed hard through his nose, trying to concentrate on not driving off the road instead of thinking of all the things Chase was making Brooke do.

_“I bet you’ve always wondered about the sounds she makes. I’ll tell ya, it’s pretty damn intoxicating to hear. Brooke also does this thing where she arches her back just_ ,”

“-I’m going to kill you.” Caleb cut off Chase from saying anymore.

_“Yeah. That’s what Pogue said to me too. Poor little Pogue.”_

Caleb felt his heart drop to his stomach.

_“He really shouldn’t have been driving so fast on such a rainy night.”_

Caleb had to pull over on the side of the road to steady his heart rate.

_“You have a choice here, Caleb. You can go find Pogue and hope he doesn’t die on the way to the hospital – road kill rarely can be resuscitated. Or, you can come to Brookes dorm and get her.”_

The line went dead.

Caleb had to take in a deep breath as he closed his eyes. For all he knew, Chase could be lying about Pogue – he could be completely fine and on his way to Brookes dorm as well. But the fear he felt told him that Chase wasn’t lying.

He dialed Pogues number but he didn’t pick up.

After the third time of Pogue not picking up, Caleb closed his eyes and tried something he had never done before.

They had all read about it – if a coven was close enough they could reach out to the others, sense them and their location and if they were hurt.

Caleb concentrated hard and focused on trying to reach to Pogue.

Finally, in his head, he saw Pogue on the side of the road, his bike totaled. His face was bleeding badly, and a puddle of blood pooled around his stomach on the road. Caleb pressed his foot down hard on the gas and drove to where he knew Pogue was, calling 911 on the way.

Pogue was still on the side of the road when Caleb finally got to him. He ran to him, falling to his knees to try and move his best friend. “Pogue, wake up!” He shouted as he laid Pogue down on his back, pressing down on the wound on his stomach. His hands quickly became soaked with blood. “Pogue!”

He could hear the sirens coming up from behind him, see the flashing of blue and red around him and then men shouting behind him for him to move. Caleb fell back onto the ground as he watched the paramedics try to work on Pogue.

“-We need to get him to the hospital!” One of the men shouted. “Now!”

Caleb watched as they carried Pogue off on a gurney to the ambulance.

“Kid!” One of the meds shouted at Caleb who stayed sitting on the road, staring down at his bloody hands. “Kid!” He finally yelled loud enough to grab Caleb’s attention.

He looked over his shoulder at him.

“You coming with us or no?”

_Brooke._

Caleb stood up and shook his head. “I’ll meet you at the hospital” He lied, heading to his car.

“-What’s his name?”

Caleb looked over his shoulder in confusion. The medic pointed to the ambulance.

“What’s his name?”

Caleb closed his eyes. “Pogue Parry.” He swallowed hard.

He needed to get in touch with Beatrice and Wayne and let them know that their son.

But he _needed_ to get to Brooke.

He needed to get her away from Chase.

He needed her safe.

He needed _her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure there may only be about two chapters left of this story. Hope you all have been enjoying the ride.


	13. Chapter 13

Caleb tried to push all his thoughts aside, keep his mind completely silent as she drove to the dorms. He had gotten off the phone with Tyler, telling them he was going to get Brooke but to go to the hospital to meet Beatrice and Wayne. He explained everything that had happened – all the while trying to keep as calm as possible. He couldn’t think about Pogue right now. He just needed to get to Brooke. Caleb didn’t want to think of the things Chase was doing to her, and he’d die if anything had happened to her. But a part of him screamed to get Pogue after his phone call with Chase ended. That Pogue needed him more. And he did. Caleb tried to take a calm breath to ease his mind again. But it didn’t work.

He gripped the steering wheel tight, knuckles turning white.

He wanted to kill Chase.

_He **will ** kill Chase. _

Caleb didn’t even bother parking, just simply pulled up to the front of the building and jumped out of his car and ran to the doors. He couldn’t think straight, so when he had to punch in the numbers to get into the building, he simply ducked his head to shield his eyes and used his power to get in and ran all the way until he was standing in front of Brookes dorm room, the door swinging open as he marched in.

“Well hey there, Caleb.” Chase said, laying on Brookes bed.

Caleb looked around the room. “Where the hell is she?”

“Oh,” He smirked. “She’s here. You just can’t see her. A little spell I came up with a while ago. I know you probably never slept with Sarah, but she’s got this tattoo between her shoulder blades.” Chase grinned and then chuckled. “-Don’t worry, baby. I think your tattoo is sexier.”

Caleb looked around the room – knowing that he was talking to Brooke.

“-Brookes tattoo.” He licked his lower lip. “Now, that has to be my favorite tattoo ever. Especially the location.” Chase smirked.

Caleb lunged forward and Chase quickly sat up, holding out his hand and Caleb completely froze. Chase then waved his hand to reveal Brooke laying on Kira’s bed. Her eyes were shut closed, and she was dressed in a red gown. Caleb tried hard to break free from Chase’s hold. But he couldn’t.

“I figured I’d let her rest. She hasn’t been getting much sleep.”  He smirked.

“-If you hurt her,”

“-I would never hurt her. I already told you that.” Chase stood up, walking over to the bed Brooke was on. He sat next to her, pushing her hair behind her ears and then looked to Caleb with a glare. “You can’t imagine what it was like growing up not knowing what this was.” He spoke. “When I finally found my real father, he filled in all the missing pieces. But it was too late. I was hooked. By then, he was such a bitter old man. Or should I say, bitter, old, _young_ man. All he wanted to do was end the suffering. And like all our bloodlines before us…he was more than willing to break the laws of your sacred little club. So, I got him to give me his share of The Power. And he died knowing that his son was going to get revenge on your Covenant.”

Caleb shook his head before looking at Brooke, still under a sleeping spell. “You keep her in that spell, Brooke will die.”

Chase shook his head. “I wouldn’t let that happen.”

“Then let her go.”

Chase laughed at that. “No, I don’t think I’m going to do that. She belongs to me now.”

“-She doesn’t belong to anyone!” Caleb shouted. “What is this all about? What do you want?”

“Want?” Chase stood. “I’m Chase Collins. I have everything I could possibly want. It’s what I _need._ ” Chase stood in front of Caleb. “More power.”

Caleb glared.

“Your birthday is in three days.” Chase told Caleb. “At the exact moment when you ascend – be at Putnam Barn, where you’ll will me your power.”

“If I do that…will you let Brooke go?”

Chase shook his head. “No. I’ll never let her go.” He told Caleb. “ _But,_ I’ll let Pogue, Kate, Reid, Tyler and your mom…and what’s left of the families live. And don’t think I won’t kill them. It comes naturally to me. Just ask my adoptive parents.”

“-You killed the kid at the Dells.”

“Well, he caught me doing a little magic. At first, he wasn’t sure. But then, well...he just wouldn’t leave it alone. So, I caught a ride with him over to the bonfire.”

Caleb closed his eyes, focusing on an image of Brooke in his mind. It was enough for him to be able to break through Chase’s hold. But as soon as he stepped forward to get to Brooke, Chase thrust his hand out and Caleb went flying across the room and into the bathroom – glass shattering when he crashed into the mirror. He fell hard to the ground, the glass now shattering on him as well.

Chase hovered over Caleb. “Do you see my problem here? I like to use. A lot. Only…no one ever told me about the effects, the damage. The addiction.” He smirked down at Caleb as he pressed his foot down on his chest. “-We both know what happens, now, don’t we?” He chuckled. “So, the way I see it…I add your power to what I already have,”

“-It won’t stop the aging!” Caleb spat out. “Your father obviously found out the hard way.” He taunted Chase.

It angered the crazed young man, he moved forward and grabbed Caleb by the collar. “My father never had this kind of power!”

“-It doesn’t work like that!” Caleb spat out again. “It’s the body that wear done! Not the power!”

Chase moved his hands to Caleb’s neck and gripped down hard, choking him.  Caleb struggled for air as Chase looked down at him. He chuckled a little, and then began to speak, moving his hand from Caleb’s neck to his chin to force him to look in his eyes. “Just think of yourself as a sacrificial lamb. Hell, you’re already their golden boy. Why not go out as a real hero?”

Caleb jerked his head away from Chase. “Let her go!”

“Your birthday.” Chase said. “The barn. Where it all started.  A birthday party. Just the three of us.” 

“I won’t! Caleb seethed. “Now let her go!”

“Come on now, Caleb. We both know you’d choose everyone else over Brooke. I mean, you just proved that earlier when you went after Pogue. You know, she’s meant to do anything that will make me happy…but she just kept looking at that damn door after our phone call. Almost as if she was waiting.” Chase sighed and shrugged his shoulder, standing up and looking down at the door. “Unfortunately, you took too long. I could see it in her eyes…you broke her heart, Caleb. _Again._ ”

Caleb lunged forward only to have Chase step down hard on his chest again, knocking the air out of him.

“It’s either you…or your friends and family who dies.”  He stepped off of Caleb. “Choose wisely.”

Chase walked away from Caleb and out of the dorm. Caleb quickly got up, almost falling over once he was finally at the bed Brooke was still laying on. But as soon as he reached for her, her body disappeared.”

“Dammit!” Caleb shouted.

He needed Brooke. He needed to save her.

He’d find a way.

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

“Caleb,” Evelyn said softly, pressing her hand to her son’s shoulder. “You need to sleep.”

It had been three days since his conformation with Chase, since Pogues accident, and the very last time he saw Brooke.

It was his damn birthday.

But that didn’t matter.

Not until 11:12 PM.

“I’ll sleep when I get Brooke back.” He concentrated on the words in the Book of Damnation. There had to be some way to break the hold Chase had on Brooke. Her ring was gone – Caleb didn’t know where the hell it was, but it didn’t matter. He needed to find another way to protect Chase from Brooke. To keep him from being able to influence her. He clenched his jaw when he thought of Brooke paralyzed on Kira’s bed, unable to move or even open her eyes.

Caleb heard his mother sigh, but he ignored her.

“If I can make another ring or amulet, something stronger to protect her-”

Evelyn cut him off. “Caleb, you know that will not work. The ring you made before was not strong enough.”

“-I’m not thirteen anymore. I barely had my powers when I made the ring for Brooke. Either did Pogue or Reid.”

“And even with the three of you, it wasn’t strong enough. Even if you are stronger now. It would take all four of you to create a protection ring strong enough.” Caleb looked up at his mother. “Pogue hasn’t woken up yet.”

“He will.” Caleb argued. “He’ll wake up when I kill Chase and get back Brooke.”

Evelyn looked down at the Book.  “I have been so frightened these last few weeks, just waiting for your birthday…your ascension. And now here we are. It’s only a matter of time before you ascend…Caleb, I felt it in my heart – that something terrible would happen. I cannot lose you. These Powers have already taken so much from me. I refuse to let them take you too.”

“And I can’t lose Brooke!” Caleb said in anger, slamming the book shut. He felt his mother jump beside him. Caleb sighed. “If I can’t find a way to stop Chase, he will take away everyone I love. Not just you, or Brooke, or Pogue, Tyler, and Reid. He wants to wipe out each family line from the Covenant, mom. I can’t let him do that. I won’t.”

Evelyn opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when she heard Caleb’s cellphone ringing. He quickly grabbed at it, looking at the screen and then sighed in frustration.

 

 

**_Tyler Simms calling…_ **

****

****

Caleb took a deep breath before answering. “Hey, how’s Pogue doing?”

 _“Still unconscious. No improvement. Listen, that’s not why I’m calling.”_ Tyler said, her could hear people around him talking – each family member was at the hospital. Pogues parents of course, as well as Tyler and Reid’s families. The only ones not there for Pogue were his family. And…Brooke.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to think of what Chase might be doing to her. What he may be making her do to him.

_“I’ve been talking to the families. They know what’s going on – all of it. Reid’s dad said he might know a way to snap Brooke out of Chase’s hold.”_

“It won’t matter, Ty. Even if we were able to break his hold – what’s to stop him from getting back in there? Her ring is gone. And it wasn’t strong enough to protect her in the first place.”

 _“No, you’re wrong.”_ Tyler disagreed. _“It was able to keep him from controlling her. He couldn’t manipulate her like he is now. He was able to manipulate things around her and make her see things that weren’t there – but he was never able to do what he’s doing now. Not until the ring was off. But that’s not the biggest part,”_

Caleb sighed in frustration. “Where are you going with this?”

_“Look, I know that she probably should be the one to tell you this – but Brooke is in love with you, Caleb. She has been for a long time and I don’t think she realized it until recently. It scared her, obviously. That’s why Chase was able to creep inside. She was vulnerable.”_

“Brooke being vulnerable, I don’t,”

“- _Her heart.”_

“Her heart?” He said back.

 _“Her heart was vulnerable. That’s how he was able to get through. It was like…a breach, or whatever. Any time she was truly upset he was able to dig his way in a little further. And with the ring completely off and her heart so vulnerable,”_ His voice drifted off.

Caleb took in a breath, rubbing his temples. “The night we found her outside…I accused her of lying earlier. That she just didn’t want anyone else to have me…that it was all just some game she was playing.” Caleb had to take in a shaky breath. “I saw it in her eyes afterwards, I heard it in her voice…I broke her heart.”

Silence.

But Caleb felt his mother squeeze onto his shoulder again.

“Chase said it earlier. He said I broke her heart… _again._ ”

_“Caleb, it’s too late to change that. But we can fix it. Joseph said he knows a way to get her out of his grips, okay. Brooke is in love with you and you are in love with her – don’t even deny it. We’ve all know for years. Joseph thinks that your love for her combined with her love for you will be enough to break his hold. If you can show her that you love her and make her remember that she loves you too…we all think that’ll be enough for her to finally break through.”_

“-Tyler,”

_“She’s fighting it, Caleb. You said so yourself. Even without her ring. And it’s always when she’s around you. Each time she’s been near you Chase’s hold on her started to slowly break. Why do you think he’s keeping her away from you, dude? It’s because you two have a connection that no one else has – able to break through anything. Even a seriously powerful spell.”_

“We don’t know where she is.” Caleb reminded.

“ _Yeah, we uh, we kinda have an idea on how to find her.”_

“How?”

_“You were able to locate Pogue.”_

“-Because of our magic bond, Tyler. Brooke isn’t part of the Covenant. You know that.” He huffed in frustration.

_“But she’s a part of you.”_

_“-Give me the damn phone,”_ Caleb heard Reid say before he was now on the line. _“Dude, she’s the one for you. Like THE one. Apparently, our parents have been keeping some serious shit from us. Including that we have soulmates out there.”_ Reid said in annoyance.

Caleb shook his head in disbelief. “Soulmates?” He felt his mom move away from him, shifting away a bit.

_“Your mom was your Dads, my mom was my Dads, yadda-yadda they’re all soul mates. That’s what keeps our family line so powerful. Like Tyler said earlier – you two have a connection. That’s putting it lightly. Now get your ass to the hospital so my Dad can explain it to you better. Bring you mom too. They say we all need to be together for protection. Bring the Book.”_

The call ended and Caleb looked up at his mother. She was avoiding is eyes.

“Caleb, we wanted to tell you.” Evelyn said after a moment. “But we thought we would wait a few years, until you were older and after ascension. And then things with your father turned for the worse…”

“-You both knew about me and Brooke?”

She took in a breath. “We saw the way you two were with each other. We didn’t know for sure. And when I did realize it, your father had already gotten too sick.”

“-He’s not sick, mom!” Caleb shouted. “And you could have told me! Why didn’t you?” He stood up, the book dropping to the floor. “-Were you worried that you were going to lose me to Brooke – that’s what you’ve been saying for the last few weeks, that you can’t lose me too! Did you not want me to be with Brooke?”

“Of course, I want you to be together! I love her like she is my own daughter! I raised her as if she were! How could you think for a second that I would put my own fear of being alone over your own happiness!” Evelyn raised her voice at her son.

“You have a funny way of showing it!” Caleb spat out. “-This entire time you’ve been trying to keep me from going to meet Chase. All day! Every idea I had to get Brooke back you’d shoot down. You don’t care about what’s happening to Brooke! You don’t care about what Chase is _doing_ to her!”

**SLAP.**

Caleb closed his eyes, the flesh on his cheek stinging horrible from his mother’s hand. He was sure it’d leave a damn imprint from how hard she had hit him. 

“-Don’t you dare presume to know how I feel right now!” Evelyn seethed at her son. “I am not just scared for you, or me, or the families. I am scared for Brooke. But I know that this is an unwinnable batter, Caleb! He won’t give her up! He thinks he’s in love with her! If you go there and he kills you, none of this will matter. Brooke will still be _his_. If we all leave and wait until you each ascend…maybe you’d have a fighting chance.”

“And if he gets pissed off while waiting?”

She closed her eyes, and Caleb knew that she was thinking the same thing as him, she just wouldn’t say it out loud. “It won’t be for long.”

“-Tyler doesn’t ascend for another year, Mom!” Caleb yelled. “I can’t risk her life like that! I won’t! And if you do love Brooke like you say you do – you wouldn’t even be asking me to do that.”

Evelyn sighed, looking down at the ground. “I’m not asking you, Caleb. I am simply giving you more options. Ones that won’t leave you dead in,” She looked at the clock on the table, reading the time. “-In the next two hours and twenty-seven minutes.”

Caleb looked over at the clock as well.

**8:45 PM.**

In two hours and twenty-seven minutes.

It will officially be his time of birth.

And he will ascend.

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Caleb had just dropped his mother off at the hospital. After speaking to the families and Reid and Tyler, he had an idea on how he would get Brooke back. He wouldn’t go to her. No, it would be too risky. Chase would be with her the entire time. But if he used his powers to bring her _to_ him. He’d have a better chance. Caleb looked down at the clock on his cellphone as he parked in front of his home.

**9:05 PM**

_Two hours and seven minutes_

He had brought the Book with him, Joseph said he’d need it. There was no spell in the Book, but drawing on some of the items in the cellar might increase his power and help him bring Brooke to him. Each item in the old ruins had magic in it. The Book, even the candles that lined the room. The cellar was a magical hot spot. That’s why they hid it away from anyone who wasn’t part of the Covenant. 

Caleb finally understood now why they didn’t lose their shit when he brought Brooke down there. Or how she was able to even look at the book. It was because she was a part of him.

His _soulmate._

He knew that he loved Brooke. That he was _in_ love with her and always had been. But he never believed in soulmates before.

Caleb recalled reading a book last year during school.

_The symposium._

It said that humans originally had four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces. But after fearing that the humans would overpower the Gods, Zeus began to split the humans in half as punishment. They split humans would be so miserable, not eating or sleeping to the point where they would die, longing for their other half. Their soul. But that if the two once whole humans found each other – they were no longer alone. They found such joy that no ordinary person could ever feel. They felt whole and unified again, with one another.

Caleb had never really bought into any of the Greek Mythology. He wrote that much in his paper on the book. That it was an unrealistic expectation put into lonely people’s heads and when they found out that it was all a sham, it would leave them feeling even more alone than they did before.

 _It’s fucked up,_ he recalled telling Brooke. She laughed at him, throwing a pea at him while they sat in the cafeteria. _I think it’s romantic. That there’s someone out there that you’re meant to be with._ Brooke cooed, Caleb had rolled his eyes and laughed. _Unrealistic expectations, Brooke. It’ll just leave you heartbroken and alone if you think that way._ He told her. _Oh, come on now, Caleb – you know I’m a masochist!_

Caleb remembered how badly he wanted to kiss her in that moment. The way her green eyes would peer through her long dark eyelashes, a smile on her face as he watched her while she continued to pick at her food, every once in a while, complaining about the fact that some of the peas on her plate were still frozen. And with how much money their parents were shelling out, they should be feeding them gourmet meals.

He walked down the steps of the cellar until he was finally at the bottom, standing right in front of the fire pit. Caleb took a deep breath, closing his eyes and concentrating and the flames being lit. Some enough, her could hear the cracking of the wicks. Caleb opened his eyes to see the room was no longer dark, every single candle now lit.

 _“Focus on the energy in the room. All the residual magic leftover from different generations of our families.”_ Joseph sat Caleb down to explain. Caleb tried to focus on Reid’s father’s words, but his mind was racing. He needed to get to Brooke fast.

Glenn spoke next, _“Once you feel the magic – you need to focus on Brooke. Think of her, call out to her if need be. Keep every single thought on HER. And once you are able to see her in your mind, imagine her in front of you.”_

 _“And that will work?”_ Caleb asked.

Wayne shook his head. _“You have to touch her. In your mind when you see her. Reach out for her. Grab a hold of her and pull her to you.”_ He explained. _“Once you’ve finally made physical contact – you use your powers. You bring her to you.”_

 _“But how? I’ve never done this before!”_ Caleb said in frustration.

 _“You use your love for her to strengthen your power to bring her to you. Your love for her is more powerful than your own magic. Your connection to her, the connection we all share with our other halves,”_ Wayne motioned to Glenn and Joseph. _“It’s powerful because it’s what creates the next generation.”_

Caleb closed his eyes, trying to draw on the magic in the room. The room grew almost thick with the energy of all the residual power from his ancestors. He knew what he needed to do next. He needed to focus his mind on Brooke. He pictured her face in his mind, memoires of her from the very first day they met until when he last saw her.

 _Brooke,_ he called out in his head. _Brooke._

Her face appeared in his mind. A new image, one he had never seen before. It wasn’t a memory – it was her now. Brooke was sitting on the bed in her dorm room. He could hear Chase talking to her in the background. But her eyes were focused. Almost as if he was standing right in front of her and she was looking right at him.

 _Brooke,_ he called her name again. She was in front of him now. Still in her dorm room – as if they were on separate planes of the universe. He was in the cellar, eyes closed. But she was in his mind, right in front of him in her dorm room.

Caleb moved his hand forward and touched her hand gently. Her fingers wrapped around his. He could feel her. Her soft skin against his rough hands. Caleb used his free hand to grab onto her arm, fingers wrapping around tight, keeping a firm grip on her.

_Use your powers. Bring her to you._

Caleb tried to concentrate, but each time he yanked her towards him. She didn’t budge. No matter how hard he pulled. He was growing frustrated, breathing hard while trying to pull her to him. But it wasn’t working. _Come on, Brooke._ He pleaded.

_You use your love for her to strengthen your power to bring her to you. Your love for her is more powerful than your own magic._

He took in a deep breath and let down all his walls.

The words he said to her days ago echoed all around him.  

_I love you. I’m in love with you, Brooke. I’ve always been in love with you. And I will always be in love with you._

He focused on the feeling of her in his arms, how easy it was, how comforting it was to sleep next to her. How his heart would race every single time Brooke would scrunch up her nose as she laughed, or kinked her brow up when she was trying to be cute.

_I can’t ever lose you, Brooke._

_Ever._

_I want you safe. I want you here. I want **you.**_

_You kissed me and my mind stopped working. My conscious was gone. You were kissing me and I needed to kiss you back._

Caleb thought about how it felt to press his mouth against her skin, to roam his hand along her body. How it sent electrifying shocks to his heart whenever he felt her stomach move up and down as she tried to keep her breathing calm. How his heart felt like it would burst when he finally looked in her eyes that morning after waking up to her. That she had never looked more beautiful to him – how he should have told her she was beautiful every damn day since he met her.

And then he remembered the moment where it all became real to him. The moment where he could not deny his feelings any longer.

The night at the Dells when he brought her back to her dorm. The night she had kissed him.

He felt a burst of energy and yanked at her hard with both hands.

Everything went dark.

And when he opened his eyes, he was in the cellar – but he wasn’t alone.

Brookes stood in front of him.

Caleb took in a deep breath in relief.

She looked around the room. “What am I doing here?” She asked, still looking around. “Where’s Chase?”

“Brooke,” Caleb tried to speak.

“No!” She shouted. “Where is Chase?!”

He stepped forward. “You’re safe.” He tried to assure her. “You’re safe from him, okay?”

“No, no.” She shook her head, trying to move past him. “I have to go to him.”

“Brooke!” He grabbed her by the arm, stopping her from getting past him.

“Let go of me!” Brooke shouted, shoving at him to try and break free from his grip. “I need him. I don’t want you! I want him! Take me back to him!”

“No, because you are under a spell, Brooke. You know it, deep down. You know you don’t want him.” He let go of her arm and watched as her eyes turned a shade darker in anger.

“I do!” She argued, shoving at him hard now. He stumbled back a bit. “Bring me back to him!” She shoved him again.

“Brooke, look at me.” Caleb urged her. “Look at me. Look me in the eyes.” She shook her head, avoiding looking at him. “I love you. I am in love with you and you love me too.” He tried to tell her.

“I’m not!” Brooke screeched, lashing out at him.

“You are!”

She slapped him across the face.

“Fight him, Brooke!” Caleb shouted.

Brooke let out a strangled cry, falling down to the ground. _“I can’t!”_ She choked out. Her face went serious again, eyes dark. “I won’t.”

Caleb got down on his knees, grabbing her by the face. “I love you.” He told her. “I love. I love you. I love you.” He repeated over and over again.

“No,” Brooke her head. “No, no, _no_.”

Tyler had said something to Caleb on the phone; _If you can show her that you love her and make her remember that she loves you too…we all think that’ll be enough for her to finally break through._

How could he make her believe him? How could he get her to remember that she loved him too? Caleb held Brookes head in his hands as she thrashed around, over and over again.

_Show her._

Caleb took in a deep breath before he moved forward, pressing his lips to hers. While he kissed her, his memories transferred inside her head. Every moment they shared, each touch, every laugh, ever late-night phone call, each time she’d stay the night at his house, and finally; the first night they kissed.

_Caleb carried her into her dorm room, Brooke was giggling in his arms, kicking her legs up._

_“You’re going to kick me in the face.” Caleb said with a laugh as he walked her over to bed._

_Brooke gasped. “No!” She disagreed. “I would never hurt you, Caleb! Especially not your face!”_

_Caleb shook his head as he lowered her down on the bed, letting her back softly touch the mattress before he began to pull away. But Brooke kept her arms wrapped around his neck._

_“I mean it, Caleb.” Brooke said in a serious voice. “I would never hurt your face. Because you are just **so** hot. Like, really, really, hot.” _

_Caleb felt himself blush as he looked down at her with a little smirk. “You’re drunk.”_

_“And you’re hot.” Brooke grinned. “Since we’re stating facts right now.” Her words slurred._

_Caleb frowned down at her. She wasn’t going to remember this in the morning. But he’d make her remember, give her hell about it. ‘You think I’m hot. You said so yourself’ he could almost hear her now calling him a liar. ‘I would never say that!’ she’d act offended._

_When his eyes went back to hers, he saw something different though. Not a drunken haze or mischievous sparkle in them. They were different, her green eyes making him feel complete somehow. She blinked slowly before she moved up a bit, her mouth hovering under his before she pressed her lips to his._

_He knew this was wrong – that she was drunk and he shouldn’t even think of kissing her back. But he felt like everything finally made sense now, there was no more haze, everything was crystal clear with her mouth on his. And he couldn’t stop himself. He kissed her back._

_Brookes fingers ran through his hair as she opened her mouth for him and moaned when his tongue skitted across hers, their lips moving together in a rhythmic, desperate dance. Caleb’s hands shook has he let go of her waist, moving to lay her back down on the bed so he could move on top of her. But then her mouth stopped moving against his, tongue no longer playing with his. And her arms limply fell from his neck, dropping off his shoulders and onto the bed._

_Caleb watched her head fall away from his, her eyes closed now and completely passed out._

_How could he have done that? How could he have let that happen? Of all the years he had the opportunity to kiss Brooke – he does it while she’s drunk? No, no. This was wrong. Caleb stood up, running his hands through his hair._

_It was wrong. But he couldn’t deny it any longer. He loved Brooke. He was in love with her. It wasn’t just an attraction he had tried to keep buried all these years. It was so much more than that. He would love Brooke until his dying day. After, if possible._

Caleb felt a wetness against his cheek, tears rolling down. But he continued to kiss her. And it was then that he realized that Brooke was kissing him back now, her hands against his chest, fingers gripping his shirt. He was overwhelmed with new feelings. He no longer just felt his love for her. He now felt her love for him as well.

He slowly pulled away from her, not too far, his forehead rest again hers, hands cupping her cheeks.

“I knew it.” Brooke whispered. “I knew you’d save me.” She said in a little cry. Brooke moved forward, her forehead moving off his as she wrapped he arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she hugged him tight. “I’m so sorry, Caleb.” He held onto her as she broke down in his arms. He held onto her just as tightly as she held onto him, his mouth moving to the top of her head as he kissed her hair. “I’m so, so, sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He whispered. “You’re safe now, I promise.”

Brooke pulled away, looking him the eyes. She shook her head before shutting her eyes and closing the distance between them, kissing him hard. “I love you.” Brooke said between kisses. “I love you so much.”

Caleb kissed her back, a smile playing on his lips as he did so. “I love you too.” He replied. “You have no idea,” He kissed her once more before pulling away. “How long I’ve waited to hear you say that.” He moved forward and kissed her again.

When they finally managed to pull away from one another, Brooke gripped onto his shoulders, realization hitting her hard. “Pogue!” She said in urgency.

“He’s at the hospital.” Caleb said in a calm tone. “I’m going to take you there, okay?” He moved up to help her stand, then looked down at her before speaking, hand cupping her cheek, thumb wiping away stray tears. “You’ll be the safest there. All the families are there. Reid and Tyler as well. Nothing will happen to you.”

Brooke shook her head. “No.”

“Brooke,”

“No, I know what you’re going to try and do. You’ll leave me there and go after Chase.”

He sighed. “He has to be stopped, Brooke.”

Brookes eyes filled with tears. “He wants you dead, Caleb. He felt my heart fighting against him. He isn’t just going to take your powers, he’ll kill you. And then he’s going to wait until each other Son ascends and he’ll make them will him their power too before he kills them.” Brooke took in a deep breath. “He wants revenge. Now more than ever.”

Caleb shook his head, eyes latched onto hers. “I love you, Brooke. I won’t let him have you again. I won’t let him near you. I’m going to kill him, I swear.”

Brooke closed her eyes, a tear falling in the process. “ _Please,_ ” She begged. “I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t.” He swore. “I’m yours. Always.”

Brooke stood on her tip toes and kissed him again. “I’m yours.” She whispered against his mouth as they kissed. “Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left! I know I said I was going to draw everything out but I'm a lying liar who lies, or just indecisive. ANYWAY: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And i'm sorry it took forever to write. But I've been stuck on this one and then I started writing something else, and then started writing SOMETHING ELSE again while writing the other thing. I'm horrible. I have no control. But once this story is done I can focus on the totally top secret next fic that I'll post on here. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about breaking the ending chapter down into two parts, but I couldn't figure out where to split it up. So hopefully no one hates me for making it long. Also, forgive me for any grammar mistakes or words spelt wrong. I finally finished this at like, 2 AM and I was busy all day today to actually go through and edit it. I'll more than likely do that later on. But I wanted to get the very last chapter of this story out there!

Caleb had taken Brooke to the hospital, though she had fought him the entire car ride that she should be going with him. But Caleb wouldn’t risk Chase getting his hands on her again. It was strange, the fact that it felt so simple to kiss Caleb, how it didn’t feel strange to hold his hand as he drove them to the hospital. It felt right – more than right. Like her whole life had been building up to her finally being here, sitting next to Caleb, head resting against his shoulder as they listened to the families discuss how best to defeat Chase. Why had it taken her so long to just admit that she loved Caleb?

It wasn’t until she saw Kate hurrying down the hall, followed by Sarah, that Brooke moved herself away from Caleb, letting go of his hand in the process. His hand fished for hers, trying to bring it back to rest in his. But Brooke simply stood up and walked away from the group.

While she was under Chases’ hold – she hadn’t exactly been friendly to Kate. But then again, it wasn’t _her_ words she was saying – it was the words Chase put in her head. And it wasn’t like Brooke could just explain to Kate that she was under a spell because Chase was the long-lost family line of the Coven because she didn’t _know_ about the coven that Pogue was a part of. She didn’t even know that magic existed.

Brooke felt someone following her as she slowly walked down the hallway, but she knew it wasn’t Caleb.

“-Where are you going?” Tyler asked, following after Brooke.

She turned, an amused look on her face that he had followed after her – and from what she could see, Reid was right behind him, quick on her tail as well. “-Caleb tell you to follow me?” Brooke asked, with a quirk of her brow.

Tyler shrugged, Reid rolled his eyes.

“I was just,”

“-Avoiding Kate.” Tyler commented.

“-I mean, obviously she’s avoiding Sarah more than anyone.” Reid piped in and Brooke playfully narrowed her eyes at him. But Reid wasn’t smiling, it was like he could see through her in that moment. “Do you want to talk about what happened?” He asked.

Brooke locked her jaw, avoiding their eyes. “What’s there to talk about?”

“-Did he hurt you?” Tyler asked her. “While you were under his hold? Did he ever hurt you?”

Brooke looked back up at her two friends. “No. He didn’t _hurt_ me. Even if he had, I wouldn’t have seen it as him hurting me. Everything I felt for him was a simple manipulation of the mind. My mind and body…they went with what he was doing. But my heart fought it every step of the way…” Brooke licked at her lower lip. “That was the only thing he wasn’t able to get in to or manipulate. He thought that by getting rid of my ring – it’d be easier to get inside. But I wouldn’t let him. He didn’t belong in there.”

“Caleb does,” Tyler said softly.

Brooke nodded her head. “That’s how I was able to slip through the crack – the true me. Whenever I was near Caleb, my heart fought so hard to gain control of everything. But…I wasn’t strong enough.” She bit down on her lip to try and stop the tears. Brooke would never tell Caleb that while she was with Chase, her heart was literally beating so hard against her chest, almost as if it were trying to escapes. The organ was literally fighting her own body.

How could Caleb still want her? Still love her? After what her body and mind let Chase do to her? And then her eyes found him, moving behind Reid and Tyler, almost as if he could sense her feelings of self-doubt that he could ever truly love her after everything.

Caleb stepped forward, and Reid and Tyler quickly fell back, letting the two have a moment.

He pulled them into the room Pogue was sedated in, Brooke looked to him for a moment, wishing her were awake to help her out. Brooke looked back to Caleb.

He stood in front of her for a long moment, not reaching for her hand – understanding why she was hesitant to do that now that Sarah was in the hospital. The longer they looked at one another, the harder it was for Brooke to fight against the tears forming in her eyes.

“Why would you still want me?” Brooke’s voice broke, looking up at Caleb.

Caleb shook his head slowly, eyes never breaking away from her stare. “Because I love you.” He told her, his deep voice full of sincerity.

Brooke finally closed her eyes, tears falling in the process as she moved forward and into his arms. She felt herself able to breathe when his arms were wrapped around hers, her head resting against his chest as he whispered in her ear that he’d always love her, and that nothing could ever change that.

Brooke pulled away. “We can run.” She said softly. “Every family,” Brooke nodded her head, looking a bit past Caleb to see each family of the coven watching them. “-All of us. We can run and find a way to hide out for the rest of our lives until Chase finally succumbs to his power lust and rots away.”

Caleb moved his hand to her face, large palm cupping her cheek. “We can’t run.” He told her, and Brooke instantly started to shake her head, disagreeing with him. “I won’t run. Because if we’re on the run – that means he’s still alive. And that means there’s still a chance he can get to you.”

“Caleb,”

He moved forward and captured her mouth with his own. And for the life of her, she couldn’t fight him and continue to try and persuade him to run away with her. She simply kissed him back, urgent and sloppy and desperate. Her hands scratched at his back, nails digging into his jacket as they skimmed down the material. Caleb’s hands were in her hair, threading through in an almost rough matter that Brooke really seemed to respond to, pushing herself against him, needing to close all the space between them. It wasn’t until she registered the sound of Pogues heart monitor that she finally managed to pull away from him, breathing hard and looking up at his lust blown pupils.

“You know,” She licked her lips. “If you ran away with me. We would be able to do this all the time.” Brooke breathed out, hands now found their way to his chest. “We can do a lot more than this.” She added. “Preferably, not in front of Pogue while he’s hooked up to an IV.”

Caleb cupped Brookes face with his hands again. “That is exactly why I can’t run.” He looked over to Pogue. “If I don’t fight Chase…he’ll be like that forever.” 

“-Brooke,” Kates voice broke her away from Caleb, his hands slowly dropping from her face.

Kate was standing in the doorway, watching Brooke and Caleb.

 “-We are not done discussing this.” She said in a serious voice. He simply smirked down at her, nodding his head. “I’m serious.”

“I know.” He said, deep voice sending shivers down her spine. _Now is not the time,_ she had to remind herself when she felt the urge to lunge forward and continue what had just happened moments earlier between them.

Brooke watched as Caleb slowly left her and Kate alone. Her best friend had her hands on her hips, eyes in a glare.

“Look, I’m sorry I’ve been a bitch these past few days,” Brooke began to apologies.

“-More than a bitch. It starts with a C, ends in an N-T.” Kate continued to glare. “What the hell is going on with you? Are you suffering from some sort of mental breakdown? First you claw at your face – which, seems to be perfectly healed now – and then; you stay with _Caleb_ and not me and Sarah, only to leave and start hooking up with that creep Chase!”

Brooke bit back saying something about how Kate was wanting to be all over Chase when she first met him – but stopped herself. First; because she didn’t ever want to defend Chase. But mostly because there was no way Kate could ever understand _why_ Brooke was with Chase during those days.  That she literally had no choice.

“And now – you’re here with Caleb. Looking a _lot_ like a couple!” Kate said in anger. “Do you care at all about Sarah? What the hell is _wrong_ with you, Brooke? You are so freaking out of your mind right now that after years of denying that there was anything between you and Caleb to me – I walk up to you two looking like you want to get it on right here in this room where Pogue is in a medically induced coma! And from the looks of your mouth -” Kates finger motioned to her probably red and kiss swollen lips, “I walked in just in time to stop that from happening.” She shook her head in anger. “You knew Sarah liked Caleb! And I’m pretty sure you knew Caleb liked Sarah as well! That was until you just _had_ to take him from her!”

“-Kate,” Brooke tried to interrupt her.

But Kate held up her hand. “No. you’re going to listen. I have always supported to idea of you and Caleb being together. But you would tell me I was crazy and that you two were just best friends. Yes, you said that to _me_. Do you know how shitty it is to hear your best friend say that someone else is there best friend? And I constantly hear it! But do I hold it over you?”

_Yes, constantly_ , Brooke thought to herself. But kept it just a thought in her head.

“No, I don’t! Because like I said. I’ve always supported the idea of you and Caleb! But it’s been _years_ and nothing has happened. You’ve had boyfriends; he’s hooked up with different girls – _why now?_ Why when someone great finally comes around for him that you now choose to go after him? Are you that selfish?”

“I love him!” Brooke finally shouted. “Is that what you want to hear? I love Caleb. I am in love with Caleb Danvers and I have been for most of our friendship but I’ve apparently had my head so far up my ass to ever realize it. I never wanted to hurt Sarah – I was willing to push those feelings aside that I have for Caleb _for_ her. Because I didn’t ever want to have hear heart be crushed. But I love him. Always have. And I’m sorry if the timing of me coming to this realization is inconvenient for you – but that’s the way it turned out.” She let the words spill out of her mouth. “And I’m sorry I’ve been a shitty friend to you and a cunt for the past week – but you have _no_ idea what I’ve been going through!”

“-Because you shut me out!”

Before Brooke could say anything else, both she and Kate frozen and then hurried over to Pogues bedside when they heard him mumble something.

“Stop,” Pogue managed to breathe out. “Stop.”

Both Brooke and Kate grabbed at his hands. “Pogue, baby, I’m here.” Kate whispered.

He nodded slowly, and then looked to Brooke. “Safe?” He managed to get the word out.

Brooke nodded, smiling softly. “I am.” She understood what he was asking. “Thanks to Caleb.”

Pogue nodded again.

“He…loves you.” Pogue breathed out the words.

“I know.” Brooke said with a sad smile.

“And you…love him.”

“I do.” She agreed with her friend.

He gave her a lazy smile. “Took long enough.”

Brooke rolled her eyes and then looked up at Kate, who was watching the exchange. Brooke moved forward and pressed a kiss to a part of Pogues forehead that wasn’t bruised or bandaged up. “I’ll give you guys some time to yourselves.” She whispered.

When she went to pull away from him, Pogue gripped onto her hand, his eyes serious on hers. “He can’t…not alone.”

She bit down on her lower lip, nodding her head. “We’ll find a way.” Brooke tried to assure him.

They all knew Caleb couldn’t face Chase on his own.

And they would find a way to defeat him…in time.

Brooke kissed Pogue again, this time on the cheek before she turned to walk out of the room.

Sarah was standing in the doorway.

Brooke paused, not knowing what to do. Had she heard that entire conversation?

The blonde cleared her throat, signaling for Brooke to follow her out of the room.

“Hey,” Sarah said softly once they were out in the hallway. Brooke looked to the floor for a long moment before finally looking back up at the blonde.

“I’m sorry.” She managed to say, feeling worse than when Chase had a literal hold on her. Because Sarah was a good girl – and she did not deserve to be hurt like this.

“I kinda always figured there was something between you two.” Sarah said with a little smile. “I mean, I was too afraid to ask Caleb. And when you denied it…I knew it wasn’t the truth. Or that maybe you hadn’t realized the truth yet…he’s crazy about you, Brooke. I saw it – I _see_ it. And it was selfish for me to move in on something when there was clearly-”

“Sarah,” Brooke stopped her. “You are _not_ selfish! I am stupid. And a shitty friend, and a lousy person in general for realizing too late that I was in love with Caleb. You are such an amazing girl and sometimes I wish that I had never realized I had feelings for Caleb just so that you two could be happy together…but,”

“-You love him.” Sarah smiled.

Brooke nodded.

The blonde shrugged. “I can’t beat that. We flirted, danced, even kissed once. But…it was always you.”

“I am _so_ sorry, Sarah.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, Brooke. People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end…it just took you guys a while to finally get there.”

Brooke had to give into a little chuckle at that.

“As for Kate…let her be pissed at you of a while. She’ll get over it. You guys are too good of friends to let it just fall away. And in the meantime, I’ll be in your corner, talking you up to Kate to try and get her to forgive you quicker.”

Brooke laughed, nodding her head. She moved forward and hugged Sarah. “Thank you.” She whispered. Sarah hugged her back, chuckling.

“Now go,” Sarah said once they let go of each other. “Caleb needs you.”

Brooke smiled, nodding her head in agreement. “Thank you.” She said again. Sarah smiled and motioned for her to go with a little laugh while she shook her head. Brooke finally listened and walked down the hall to where the families were still gathered, they were all huddled together talking quietly to themselves.

She stood there for a moment, thinking to herself.

She had been a shitty friend. Not just to Sarah, but to Kate.

Kate, who had been by her side through every up and down since the girl moved to Ipswich, Kate, who was constantly put behind Caleb in Brookes life. Brooke hadn’t been a shitty friend _just_ this week. She had been a shitty friend since they first met. Brooke was the one to not turn in the paper work for them to be roommate – Brooke was the one that always put Caleb before Kate, who simply tried to be her best friend – the best that she could be in the situation. Kate was the one who Brooke would call when her father said that his daughter looked “thick” in a dress that the two of them had picked out for the back to school dance. And Kate was the one to show up on her doorstep almost thirty minutes after the phone call because she had walked from her dorm to Brooke's house _just_ because she knew that her friend needed someone to talk to.

God, Brooke was a shitty friend.

But it was hard to be Kates friend when she was keeping such a huge secret from her. Yes, Brooke had shut her out a lot when it came to Chase and the guys related stuff – she was not going to spill the big secret about Pogue – it was his job to eventually tell her. And when or if he ever did, maybe someday they’d all laugh about it and be closer than ever.

Or, Kate would hate her from keeping such a big secret from her for years.

Kate _had_ been Brookes biggest supporter – more so than Caleb at times. Because she did always try and root for the two of them.

_“Are you sure there’s nothing between you two?”_ Kate questioned Brooke when they first started hanging out. _“I mean – you guys seem a bit more than friends. You make heart eyes at each other when the other isn’t looking.”_

Brooke had laughed at that. _“You’re insane. Caleb is my best friend. That’s all.”_

Kate had given her a knowing smirk and Brooke had rolled her eyes. _“Well, I don’t think Caleb will be your best friend for long. Because I’m going to take that position. You just wait.”_

And Kate had become one of her best friends. But Brooke still put her friendship with Caleb ahead of hers with Kate. And she never really understood why – was it because she’d known him longer? Or, because they knew everything about one another, never any secrets between them? Or was it because Brooke had been in love with Caleb all this time but was too blissfully ignorant to admit or accept it.

Jesus, Brooke had just been willing to run with Caleb and the families without a second glance back at Ipswich in the rearview mirror. _Kate_ would still be here – in complete danger! Why wasn’t she thinking about her? Or even Sarah! Chase had killed Kira and Brooke hadn’t even been friends with her red-headed roommate. Imagine what he could possibly do if Brooke were to run and leave Kate and Sarah behind.

_Shitty, shitty friend. Shitty._

Brooke turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Kate, her facial expression unreadable. Brookes face fell, moving forward to touch Kates arm. “What’s going on?”

“Pogue told me I wasn’t safe here.” Kate managed to get the words out. “He told me I should…be easier on you because…” Her friend looked away. “-He’s always defending you and I thought he was simply doing that again but…he showed me.”

_He showed me._

Brooke thought back to all the memories Caleb was able to put inside her head while he was trying to get her back from Chase. “Kate,”

“I always wondered…the stories,” Kate started to speak again. “The Sons of Ipswich. Even Sarah had said something when she was in the library about the towns history and said that Caleb’s family history. She said that the whole _witchcraft_ thing started here in Ipswich. I knew about it, but every time I asked Pogue about he’d tell me it was nonsense.” Kate shook her head. “There is no such thing as magic or witches.”

Brooke didn’t know what to say, so she simply moved forward and put her arms around her friend. _He showed me._

Pogue showed her his powers. Likely not the full strength of them, or probably any memories that might make sense to her because of his injuries, but he showed her what he was.

“All this time I’ve been with him,” Kate whispered as Brooke rubbed her back as they hugged.

“I know,” She whispered. “I know it’s hard to understand,”

Kate cut her off, moving out of Brookes arms. “He and I fought constantly about all the times he’d just ditch me or not call me back or show up late to things…I always thought he was cheating on me – that there was someone else in the picture.” She shook her head. “I always felt so insecure and that’s why when Chase came to town and showed me a bit of attentions,” Kate closed her eyes. “His jealousy over him…I thought he was just being a dick…not that he was honestly worried about me.”

“I’m sorry.” Brooke said softly, looking down at the ground. “Everything thing you’ve said about me is true…I’ve always put Caleb ahead of you and I’m sorry. The worst part is…sometimes I didn’t even realize it. I can’t justify it – and there have been times where I wanted to talk to you about all of this…but it wasn’t my place to tell you.”

“It was Pogues.” Kate agreed. “I’m not mad at you…not after what he showed me.”

Brooke looked away and Kate moved her hand to her face, her fingers touching under her eyes where the angry red scratch marks had been.

“I heard about it from some people at school…but when I saw you and there were no scars I thought they were just spreading gossip…” Kate moved her fingers away from Brookes face. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that Chase did that to you.”

Brooke shook her head, “No,” she disagreed. “I wouldn’t change it. Because if it hadn’t have been me, it would have been you or Sarah. And I’d go through it all a million times over than have him put you two through that.”

“You were…under a spell these last few days?” Kate spoke quietly.

Brooke nodded her head.

“You two were…you seemed really into him.”

“I was in his control. He controlled my everything and move. Mind and body.” Brooke said in disgust. When she looked up at Kate, her eyes widened in anger.

“Brooke, did he make you,”

“I don’t,” she was ready to push Kate out again. To not let her in. She hadn’t talked to anyone about what she had done with Chase. Reid and Tyler had just tried to speak to her about it, but she blamed it on herself.

_Yes,_ she was not in control. But her body responded – maybe what he did wasn’t as bad as she was making it out to be? _No,_ it was.

“-I’m not really ready to talk about that right now.” Brooke said softly.

“I will kill him.” Kate seethed. “I am leaving right now to murder him.”

Brooke gave into a little smile at her friend’s words. “Get in line.”

“I should have been here for you.”

“You were. You have been since we first met…and I’ve taken you for granted for that. _You_ are my best friend, Kate.” Kate grinned at Brookes words, the happiest she had ever seen her friend.

“Should I take offense?” Caleb’s deep voice came from behind them.

Kate smirked at Caleb. “Yup!” She said happily. “You are now a second place BFF, Caleb Danvers.”

“Hm,” Caleb nodded, walking up to Brooke and wrapping his arm around her waist and dropping a kiss on her head. “Can I just be called her boyfriend, instead?”

Brooke blushed, looking down at the ground when he said those words. _Caleb Danvers wants to be her boyfriend._ But was it that surprising to hear those words? They had confessed their love to one another – she figured the relationship status talk would come soon enough.

“I should probably tone it down on how happy it makes me to hear you guys finally admit you’re into each other since Sarah is over there,” Kate nudged her head in Sarah’s direction. She was sitting with Reid and Tyler, they were speaking to her quietly. Brooke wondered what they were talking about. “-But I am just going to say this one thing,” She leaned forward towards both of them. “-Took you idiots long enough!” Kate said dramatically, swatting Caleb against his chest. Brooke chuckled, shaking her head. “I am really happy you two both pulled your heads out of your asses, though, honestly.”

Brooke rolled her eyes at Kate comment, and stuck her tongue out at her friend.

“I love you, Brooke.” Kate said in a serious tone. She then looked to Caleb. “You too. Mostly because I don’t have to compete with you anymore for best friend ranking. By the way,” She leaned in close to Caleb. “-Way to never tell me the big secret. I’m holding this against you. Forever. And you’re gonna have to magically give me an awesome car – or just buy me one. Because I was paranoid for a long time thinking that Pogue was cheating on me and you did not even encourage him to tell me. I expect a BMW. Or jewelry. I’ll accept cash as well.”

Brooke felt Caleb’s chuckle rumbled in his chest and felt her whole body warm. Things seemed normal – like everything was going to be fine. She then looked to Kate, and saw a worried look on her face. “Everything…we’ll be safe, right?”

Caleb looked down at Brooke and then to Kate. “We’ll all be safe.” He assured her. “I promise.”

Brooke almost believe him.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Caleb then looked back down at Brooke. She nodded, and looked to Kate, who simply gave her a smile and began to walk away.

Brooke quickly followed after Kate though, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into a hug. “I love you, Kate.”

Kate hugged her back. “I love you too.”

They hugged a while longer before Kate let go and pressed her hand to Brooke cheek. Brooke nodded, knowing what her friend was thinking; _Chase will pay for this._

Brooke walked back over to Caleb, taking his hand in hers as they walked to Pogues room. “What’s the plan?” She asked him.

Caleb waited a moment to answer, making sure they were safely in Pogues room, door closed behind them. “I think you were right.”

Brooke looked up at him in a bit of confusion.

“We’re gonna leave Ipswich. All of us. Kate and Sarah included.” He added quickly, already knowing that Brooke would argue with him about leaving them now. Caleb then looked to Pogue who was still laying in his bed, watching them. “It’s the safest option for all of us. “Beatrice and Wayne are signing Pogue out. All of us, your fathers, Reid’s, and Tyler’s,” Caleb looked directly at Pogue. “We’re going to use our magic to heal you. We all think that with our combined powers, we can protect everyone. And heal you.”

Brooke watched as Pogue looked to Caleb, almost as if they were having a silent conversation

“I’m going to go with your parents to grab a few things from the tomb, channel some of the old power to help us. Reid and Tyler are going to take you in their car and we’re going to meet at the border of the town.”

Caleb then looked down at Brooke.

“-Reid and Tyler’s parents are going to be taking Kate and Sarah. Reid explained everything to Sarah as best as he could and she says she’s willing to come with us. She’s telling Kate now the plan.”

Brooke nodded. “Okay, what do I need to bring to go with you?”

Caleb shook his head. “No, I need you to go with my mother.” He told her. But before Brooke could protest, Caleb interrupted her. “-She needs help with my father. Gorman is going to be difficult to convince to leave the first colony house. She needs someone who is just as stubborn as him.”

Brooke rolled her eyes at that with a little smile. She then frowned, seeing the worried look in his eyes.

“We need to get everyone out from our families. Luckily, your parents are out of the country, so we don’t have to worry about them just yet.” He added, though, Caleb knew Brooke well enough that leaving her parents behind wouldn’t exactly traumatize her. They left her behind for all of her life. “So, I need you to go with my mom.”

“Caleb,” Brooke squeezed his hand. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to be separated.”

“I don’t either.” He agreed. “But we don’t exactly have a charter bus to bring everyone with us. You’ll be okay.” Caleb promised.

Brooke shook her head. “I’m not worried about _me_.” She stressed.

Caleb smiled sadly at her, nodding his head. “I’ll be fine. I’ll be with Pogues Dad. And he was always the strongest of our fathers.”

Brooke frowned at that. She didn’t want any of the elders using their powers – it would be too tempting to continue using them later.

“We’ll be fine.” Pogue croaked out. Brooke turned her head a bit to look at him, narrowing her eyes at him for as always, taking Caleb’s side.

“Traitor.” She teased playfully. But his smile looked just as sad as Caleb’s.

“I’ll be back in in a second.” Caleb told Pogue who simply nodded and watched as Brooke and Caleb left the room he was in.

When they were in the hallway, Caleb moved his hand to her face, thumb rubbing against her cheek. He smiled down at her, adoring, but so sad at the same time. “I don’t want you to be worried about me, okay?” He told her. “I know you will be. But my mom is going to need your help.”

“-Gorman is not that difficult. If he hears that the families are in danger, he’ll be driving the shuttle bus.” Brooke teased Caleb.

He nodded, smiling a little, the same sad smile. “I’d hope that you’d take control of the wheel for him. He’s blind as a bat. Not that your driving is any better.”

“Shut up,” Brooke said with a chuckle.

Caleb closed the space between them and kissed her. A soft, gentle kiss. Brooke had to keep her eyes closed as she grinned once he pulled away from her.

“-That’s how I always pictured our first kiss.” Caleb, when Brooke opened her eyes, cheeks flushed as she looked up at him, he was still giving her the sad smile.

“What? You don’t think our hot and heavy drunken make out was good enough?” Brooke tried to make him smile. He seemed too worried. “You seemed to like it in the memory you showed me.” She wiggled her brows. And that worked, he gave her a true and genuine smile, and Brooke had to bite down on her lower lip as she smiled. “We’ll have a million more first kisses.” She assured him, hand resting on his chest.  “The first make-up kiss after a big fight, the first kiss to shut the other person up, the first kiss after one of us gets amazing news, the first kiss under the mistletoe. Our first kiss ringing in the new year.  We have lot of firsts to get working on.”

He was smiling sadly at her again.

She frowned. “What’s going on, Caleb…what aren’t you telling me?”

“I love you.” He told her.

“I love you too.” She replied.

“I’m sorry it took so long to get here. All you had to go through…I’m sorry.”

“Caleb,” Brooke stepped him. “Do not apologize for us finally realizing that we were meant to be together. As horrible as it sounds; I wouldn’t change a thing. Because I’m standing here in front of you and I am able to tell you I love you with absolutely no doubt in my heart about it. We’ll find a way to stop Chase in time.” Brooke whispered, fingers moving against his chest.

He looked down at her fingers that drummed against his chest. He gently grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips. “You need a new ring.”

Brooke shrugged. “No, I don’t want a new one. Nothing will compare to the first one you gave me.”

Caleb swallowed hard, nodding his head. He moved forward and kissed her again, this time more urgent, and then slow and it made her just melt in his arms. He pulled away, neck craned so they could touch their foreheads together.  “I’ll see you at the border.” He said softly. He was holding both her hands with his, resting them against his chest.

Brooke sighed, moving so their foreheads no longer touched and wrapped her arms around him, feeling whole as he hugged her to him. “I’ll see you at the border.”

 

 

_x_

 

 

Reid and Tyler were driving behind the car she was in with Evelyn, Pogue carefully placed in the backseat so his injuries wouldn’t get any worse. They were planning on healing him once it was safe enough to do so.

Brooke looked out the window, watching as the rain rolled down the window, hearing it fall on the hood of the car. Evelyn was silent, not saying a single word as they drove. Brooke looked over at her, seeing tears in her eyes. She reached over and squeezed her hand.

“We’re gonna be okay.” Brooke tried to assure her boyfriend’s mother.

Evelyn simply gave Brooke a quick nod.

They were at a stop sign, the car’s engine softly humming as Evelyn looked down at the steering wheel. Caleb’s mother took in a deep shuddering breath before the car moved forward, turning left onto the road.

“Evelyn, you took the wrong turn.” Brooke said, pointing to the direction she was supposed to be going in. Evelyn didn’t answer her.

They need to turn right at the stop side to get to the first colony house. It was right on the way out of town – why was she turning left? Brooke looked back to see each car behind them turning left as well.

Brooke felt her stomach drop.

“Where are we going?” Brooke said in a quiet voice, fear rippling out of her body. “Evelyn,” Brooke made her voice strong, but she wouldn’t look at her. The mother of the man she loved was hiding something from her – and Brooke was going to get it out of her. “-Tell me what’s going on.” She demanded.

Evelyn continued to look forward, keeping her eyes on the road as she drove. Brooke looked behind her to see the cars were still following behind them. They were all still leaving – but something was off. Brooke could feel it in her heart.

“Tell me!”

She watched as Caleb’s mothers lower lip trembled.

“He knew that no matter how far we ran – Chase would find us. Find _you_.” Evelyn’s voice broke. Brooke felt herself press back against the seat, almost sinking in. “The families are going to the old tomb. It’s the safest place for all of us.”

Brooke shook her head in confusion. “Why didn’t Caleb just tell me we were meeting there?”

Evelyn looked to Brooke, tears filling her eyes.

Brooke shook her head, fighting back the urge to scream out. Caleb wasn’t meeting them. He was going after Chase.

She closed her eyes, running her hands through her hair. Her nails dug down her neck once her hands finally slid down her face, she tried hard to hold in her sobs. She moved forward, head leaning down in her hands now.

“Pull over.” Brooke managed to choke out.  

“-Brooke,” Evelyn tried to explain again that what Caleb was doing was for _her,_ and that he would not want her in danger.

“Pull over!” Brooke's head shot up, shouting at Evelyn.

The car slowly pulled to the side, each car behind them following as well and pulling off to the side of the road. Brooke quickly unbuckled, grabbing Evelyn’s phone from her and got out of the car, rain pouring down on her, soaking her clothes and her hair.

“-Brooke!” She heard Tyler and Reid both shout as they got out of their own cars where their family waited for them. But she ignored them, walking a bit away and dialed Caleb’s number.  

 

 

_Hey it’s Caleb, I can’t get to the phone right now. Leave a message and I’ll call you back._

“Caleb,” Her voice broke, almost as if she were trying to reach for him just by saying his name and yank him through the phone so he was standing right in front of her. “Please don’t do this.” She begged him. “We can find another way – come back to me, okay? I need you to come back to me. Right now.”

Her head hung low, not able to keep the sobs locked in any longer.

_“Please,”_ She cried. “I love you so much, Caleb. I won’t lose you. So, I’m going to stand right here on the side of the road completely in the open where Chase can find me until you call me back and tell me you’re on your way and we run together. Okay? We’re in this together. It’s always been you and me. Always. Forever.”

She heard footsteps coming from behind her, but it didn’t stop her crying.

Brooke sniffled, trying to compose herself while speaking to Caleb’s voice mail box. “I’m hanging up now, alright? Because you’re going to call me back and we’re going to meet up and run. Together. Because if you stay – I’m staying. I’ll fight off every single person to get to you, do you hear me? So, call me back. Because I refuse to lose you because you are the love of my life Caleb. And I will _not_ let go.” Brooke took in a deep breath. “Please.”

She hung up, eyes closed tight as she tried to collect herself.

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Caleb felt the urge to shut his eyes as he listened to Brooke cry on his voicemail. He felt his chin tremble as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

This was for _her._ For everyone he loved and cared about. It was the only way to keep everyone safe. The only way. His heart was screaming at him to turn around and go to Brooke -  but he knew none of them would be safe if he couldn’t find a way to kill Chase. And he _would_ find a way. Even if that meant dying in the process.

He’d sacrifice himself to save his friends and family. He’d sacrifice himself for Brooke. Because she was the love of his life, and he refused to ever let anything bad happen to her again. Not now, not ever.

He set his phone down next to him after he turned it off – not wanting to have to listen to the voicemail message again. He gripped the steering wheel tight, trying to focus on the road ahead of him. The rain seemed to be coming down harder – thunder roared in the sky, the road lit up for a second when a crack of lightening filled the sky, turning everything a shade of purple.

That’s when he saw him.

Caleb slammed on his breaks, car spinning as he tried to get control of the vehicle. He cursed to himself once the car crashed into a nearby fence near the Putnam Barn, knocking it over. He groaned, feeling blood drip down from his head after it had slammed against steering wheel, airbags not deploying.

“Well, look who finally showed up!” Chase said from outside the car, even with the rain and thunder, Caleb could still hear his voice as clear as day. “-You know, I have been looking all over for you. Somehow I couldn’t seem to get a read on you.” He walked up to the driver side door.

Caleb watched as Chases’ eyes turned black and all the windows shattered, glass slicing him in the process.

“Where is _she?”_ Chase seethed, reaching into the car and grabbing Caleb by the collar of his shirt. Caleb simply glared at Chase. “ _Where is she?”_ He roared, almost as loud as the thunder in the sky.

“Safe from you.” Caleb spat out, only to have Chase wrap his hand around his neck and squeeze.

“You took her from me.” Chase continued to seethe, eyes still dark, his power giving him more strength to choke Caleb. “And now – not only am I going to take your powers. I am going to take every single thing you love. In fact, I may just burn this shit hole town to the ground as I walk off into the sunset with Brooke.”

A wave of energy flung Chase backwards, Caleb’s eyes now black as he yanked off the seatbelt that was strapping him into the car and flung the door open to get out.

He could hear Chase laughing as he lay on the ground. When Caleb moved forward, Chase flew up until he was back standing on the street.

“Undo whatever spell you and your shitty little coven cast to shield her from me.”

Caleb shook his head, moved his hands out in front of him and a wave of energy flung out from his palms to knock Chase down. But Chase was quick to thrust out his hands, blocking the energy and knocking it right back at Caleb.

He was knocked through the air, across the field, straight towards Putnam barn. Once he was able to get in control, he concentrated hard to stop himself mid-air. He now stood in the middle of the barn, waiting for Chase.

When the fifth descendent from the Coven sauntered into the bar, he was smirking. “You’re strong, I’ll admit that.” Chase said lazily. “But, unfortunately – I’m stronger.” His palms opened and Caleb was thrown into the wall. Caleb lay on the ground, rubble from some fallen parts of the barns wall that he had been thrown into, covered him. “-I’ve already ascended. That, and my father willing me his powers – I’m a sure win. And once you finally give up and will be your powers, I will be unstoppable.”

Chase looked down at Caleb, moving his leg up to press down on Caleb’s chest hard, making it hard for him to even breathe.  

“I was thinking…how about a car crash?” Chase chuckled. “You lost control of your car in the rain, the roads are slick it’s hard to see, no one would think otherwise. Trust me, Caleb. I’m good at car accidents.” Caleb looked up to see Chase smirking down at him. “People will miss you, sure – they’ll say great things about you. But only the Covenant will know the truth, but to them, you’ll be a legend. The one who gave his life for them. Well, _until_ they accused. And then they’ll will me their powers as well. If they don’t fight; they’ll live. Your family and town will be safe from me.”

Caleb shook his head, hands now free and able to grip onto Chases’ ankle. “They won’t let you take their powers.”

“I won’t take them – they’ll give them to me willingly. Because I’ll have Brooke. She’ll be with me; where she belongs. Before you got into her head and twisted her mind.”

His power filled him, and Caleb lifted Chase up by the ankle and threw him across the barn with a force as strong as a tornado. Chase crashed through the barn door and Caleb got himself up, throwing off the rubble in the process as he moved to where he could hear Chase laughing.

“Brooke is not _yours_!” Caleb roared. “She will _never_ be yours.” He stressed. “And I will never will you my power!”

Chase threw a wave of energy at Caleb, which the dark haired young man blocked with his own wave of power.

“You do realize that Brooke will be _safe_ with me.” Chase walked forward, palms still out, a new burst of energy leaving them to which Caleb blocked again. “-I’d never let anything bad happen to her.”

Caleb let his power build up, sending the biggest blast of energy he could muster. Chase was knocked down and Caleb charged at him, moving over him and swinging his fist at his face. “She is not safe with you!” He yelled. “You took away her rights! You warped her brain. You raped her!” Chases grinned at Caleb, blood spitting out of his mouth his teeth now blood stained.

“She didn’t put up much of a fight!” Chase spat the blood in Caleb’s face, causing him to move back a bit, giving Chase the upper hand. “She never said no,” Chase pushed Caleb down on the ground, fist colliding with his cheek. “Brooke fucking begged for more!”

“Shut up!” Caleb shouted, reaching for Chases throat. But Chase laughed as he pushed Caleb down again before he stood up, foot down on his chest.

“Brookes quite vocal about what she wants done to her – and not once did she say no.”

Chase foot moved up to step on Caleb’s neck. “Because you were in her head forcing her to do what you wanted her to do!” He said, struggling to breathe. “She despises you!” He choked out. “She wants you dead!”

Caleb watched as Chase’s face pinched, anger radiating off of him. “You’re lying.” He pressed down harder on Caleb’s neck. “She loves me.”

He grabbed at Chase’s ankle again, twisting it and hearing the bone break. Chase screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Caleb looked down at him once he was standing. “She doesn’t love you.” He said the words slowly and clearly so Chase could hear him. “Brooke is in love with me.”

Chase let out a scream and sent Caleb flying up until he was pinned to the highest wall on the barn. Lightening cracked in the sky again and right through the barn, shocking Caleb right in the chest. He screamed out in pain, the feeling of too much energy filling his entire body. Each cell in his body getting stronger, blood burning like a scorching fire. He continued to scream and could hear Chase laughing faintly.

“Are we ascending?” Chase looked up at Caleb as he screamed in pain. “Finally!” He laughed. Chase then shot a blast of energy at Caleb, testing it out to see if he could break through the invisible force that protected Caleb during his ascension. “Scary, huh.” He chuckled darkly. “This new power you get when you ascend? Frankly, I don’t think you’re cut out for it.” He said, still watching. “So why don’t we just call it a night?” His voice grew deeper. “Just say the words.”

Caleb felt his entire body erupt, and suddenly he was no longer pinned to the wall, instead, he was on his knees on the ground, his body feeling like liquid for a moment before he was solid once again.  His black eyes locked with Chase’s before he cocked his head to the side, a little burst of energy leaving him and setting the hay around them in the barn on fire. He looked back at Chase who was smirking at him.

But before Chase could say anything witty – he was sent flying farther into the barn.

“Okay, I’m a little impressed.” Chase said as he got up, back facing Caleb. “Not bad.” When he turned to face Caleb, hands reading to send a wave at Caleb, the dark haired young man beat him to it – Chase went flying through the barn even further.

Caleb levitated in the air, watching as Chase stood.

“I’m touched, Caleb, how far you’re willing to go to impress me.” Caleb sent another blast at him, only to have Chase duck out of the way just in time. Chase used his power to levitate one of the old farm equipment in the air, throwing it right in Caleb’s direction.

Caleb flipped in the air, the rusty jagged piece of farm equipment missing him. He motioned his hands towards the hayforks lined on the wall and they went flying towards Chase.

The son of a bitch was able to block each strike. Caleb sent a ball of energy from his hand at Chase, only to have him catch it before it could hit him.

Caleb watched, eyes widened a bit in fear as Chase was able to manipulate the energy ball _he_ himself had sent, sending it right back at Caleb, knocking him backwards.

Chase walked over to where Caleb lay now under rubble again. Caleb dug his way out, his body feeling weak, face bloodied and lip split open.

He looked up at Chase, who was holding out his index finger. Suddenly, Caleb could hardly breathe, and as he tried to crawl further out of the rubble, each breath he took felt as though it might be his last. He was losing. He tried to sit up, only to be shoved down violently to the ground when Chase flicked his finger, his power shattering him.

He was going to die.

That much Caleb knew.

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

Brooke had all but dragged Evelyn out of the driver seat of her car when Caleb hadn’t called back. It was past the time that he was born and Brooke could feel something in her heart that told her she needed to do anything in that moment to save Caleb.

Reid and Tyler had tried to stop her, but she told them they’d have to use their powers on her to stop her, and if they did – she’d never forgive them. Sarah and Kate had run out of the car behind them, as well as Reid, Tyler, and Pogues parents.

_“There’s nothing we can do, Brooke!”_ Glenn tried to explain to Brooke. _“It’s up to Caleb to save us. All of us!”_

Brooke didn’t believe that. No, there had to be another way. They were all so powerful – each of the fathers. They were just too scared to use in fear that they’d get addicted and end up like William. And then it hit her.

Chase was so powerful because his father had willed him his powers.

She had run to the car and told Evelyn to get out and let her drive, that she’d explain on the way. But Evelyn wouldn’t budge. Brooke gripped onto the hood of the car. _“If you do not move right now, Caleb is going to die. You and I both know that. I know a way to help – so move your ass or I will move it for you, Evelyn!”_

It was the first time she had even sworn at the woman who was more of a mother to Brooke than Victoria had ever been.

All the cars followed Brooke once she got into the driver side, Evelyn simple scooting into the seat Brooke had occupied earlier.

She called Reid, knowing that he would relay her plan to everyone else.

Brooke knew it was wrong to do this – but it was the only way to save Caleb.

He may never forgive her. But he’d be _alive._

Brooke stood in the first colony home next to Evelyn, who whispered to Gorman in a hushed voice to leave. Brooke looked to Evelyn once Gorman had left the room, taking Sarah and Kate with him, who were looking at the man who looked near one hundred sitting in a chair, face wrinkled and covered in age spots.

Reid and Tyler walked into the room and stood behind Brooke and Evelyn, each father stood behind Reid and Tyler as well; Wayne, Joseph, and Glenn looked at their fellow brother. The man they had grown up with, only to watch wither away from his greed of power.

“William,” Brooke got down on her knees, looking up at Caleb’s father, bound to a chair for the last few years, unable to barely move. “Can you hear me?”

His wrinkled eyelids opened and looked down at her.

“It’s me…it’s Brooke.” She tried to keep her voice strong. “You know me. I know you haven’t seen me in a long time…I’m Caleb’s best friend.”

Williams eyes showed something along the line of recognition. He made a noise, moved a bit to get her to leave – but Brooke gripped onto his hand, forcing him to look at her. But his eyes moved past her to see his childhood friends standing in the doorway. He glared down at Brooke.

“Your son _needs_ you.” Brooke told him. “ _I_ need you to help him, okay? You need to will him your power because without them he is going to die and I won’t lose him. I love him too much.” William his glare at Brooke softened, lip twitching a little, as if he were trying to speak. “For _once_ in your life. Be the father Caleb deserves! Put him before yourself!” Brooke cried. “I am _begging_ you!”

William managed to open his mouth, looking behind Brooke to Evelyn.

“He’s our son, William. Our boy.” Evelyn made her voice firm and strong.

It took a moment for William to look away from his wife, and just as Brooke was about to speak again, he craned his neck, looking up at the ceiling and he spoke. “I…will…you…my…power.” His voice shook the room, and a huge roar of thunder cracked through the sky, lit up by lightening as the grounds shook. Brooke watched as Williams eyes glazed over, turning into a shade of milky white.

The surge she felt sent her stumbling back, Evelyn was quick to grab her. Brooke felt it in her heart – Caleb received his power. How the hell she was able to feel it? She didn’t know how it was possible for her to know this. But she _knew._

Sarah and Kate were now at Brookes side, moving her up a bit. Her legs were shaky, arms feeling like jelly. They both held her as they helped her stand. “…Is that?” Kate whispered, looking down at William.

“My husband.” Evelyn said, standing up straight and walked over to the man she had loved once with all her heart. She looked down at him, hand pressed against his cheek.

Kate gasped when his body began to change, each wrinkle disappearing, the age spots leaving his skin, hair going back to the same shade of black as Caleb’s.

“What’s happening?” Sarah asked, a little frightened.

In the chair, no longer sat a crippling old man.

It was William, the way he looked when Brooke first met him. Brooke lifted a shaky hand to her mouth, muffling her gasp.

Wayne, Joseph, and Glenn stepped forward and stood next to Evelyn, each putting a hand on her. “He’s gone now.” Glenn told her. “He’s no longer in pain.”

Evelyn nodded, repressing a sob. “I never forgot how handsome he was.” She managed to speak after a moment. She then leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, no longer chapped, just plumb pink lips. “Goodbye, my love. We shall meet again.”

“Brooke,” Tyler said from behind her, causing her to look over her shoulder. “We need to get to the barn.”

She nodded, only to hear someone running up the stairs.

“Pogue!” Kate said in shock, running forward when she saw him standing in the doorway. He caught her in his arms, holding her tight. He was completely healed, no mark on his body that was battered moments earlier.

“-Caleb,” Pogue said, still holding Kate up as she all but wrapped her entire body around his. It made Brooke smile, seeing them the way they once were. Brooke simply nodded her head. Caleb was okay. She could feel it in her heart.

“We’re going to the barn.” Brooke said, Reid, Tyler, and Pogues mothers now quickly coming through the doors to check on Pogue, to make sure he was fine.

“How?” Beatrice breathed out, touching her sons face once Kate had finally let go of him, now tucked into his side, eyes closed as she breathed in his scent.

“Caleb.” Brooke spoke up. “He saved us all.”

Wayne and Beatrice hugged their son, saying that they would never get that close to losing him again, but Pogue managed to pull away from them to go with Brooke, Reid, and Tyler to go to the barn to meet Caleb. Brooke had told Kate and Sarah to come, but Kate shook her head.

_“You guys go. Have your time. We’ll be here waiting for you.”_

Sarah agreed, and the two of them both hugged Brooke tightly. Kate kissed Pogue goodbye, and Sarah surprised everyone, by moving into Reid’s arms, hugging him for a long moment.

Brooke had quirked her brow up at Reid as they were leaving, waiting for an answered. He simply shrugged. _I told you I got game, Davis._

_x_

 

 

 

The barn was burnt down, someone had found Caleb’s car on the side of the road and called the police, who searched for him. The barn was gone, burnt down to the ground. They had believed him when he told them that it had caught fire from a lightning strike, scorch marks from when he had ascended as evidence to the lightning strike.

He felt different, not how he accepted to feel after coming to full ascension, he knew he’d feel stronger. But this was different. Caleb felt a sense of purpose now; he knew what he wanted in his life, there was no questions marks in his head. Caleb saw his own future laid out in front of him when he finally ascended, his future flashing before his eyes.

He was going to marry Brooke, they’d have three kids. A girl first, and then a set of twin boys three years later.

He could see the eyes of his daughters looking up at him right now. Her happy grin, and her two front teeth missing. She had Brookes dimples, and her hair, while her eyes mirrored his own, a shade of dark chocolate.

And then he saw her on her thirteenth birthday.

She had powers.

How that was even possible? He did not know – only the first-born son of the Covenant will receive powers. But his daughter was performing magic right in front of his eyes with a happy grin, eyes full of excitement.

Brooke was laughing, sitting next to him, his arms wrapped around her shoulder. _“I told you that our baby girl would get your powers.”_ She whispered in his ear. _“She too stubborn like her mama. Our baby rewriting history for the entire line now.”_

Caleb moved forward and pressed his lips to his wife’s temple, _“I would expect nothing less than someone who is part you.”_

Brooke had moved a bit to press her lips to his.

_“Ew!”_ Their daughter gagged. _“You guys are disgusting!”_

_“Disgusting!”_ Their twin boys said together.

_“I told you guys not to do that shining routine!”_ Brooke whined, moving into Caleb’s arms more. His black-haired boys grinned at one another before they locked hands, looking right at their mother.

_“Come play with us, mommy. Forever and ever and ever…”_

Brooke had jumped up and began to chase the ten-year-old boys, they both squealed as she tried to grab at them, hands still glued together, refusing to let go of the other.

Everything was so crystal clear.

He would never let go of Brooke. He’d be with her until the day he died, loving her with his whole heart even afterwards.

“-Caleb!” He heard his future wife’s voice call out. He turned, a smile on his face when he saw Brooke running forward, jumping into his arms and whispering over and over again how much she loved him and that he was an idiot and that he’d never leave her again between kisses.

Pogue, Reid, and Tyler all walked up to him as well. Caleb smiled when he saw Pogue completely healed, to which his long-haired friend simply nodded, a silent thank you for saving them all.

Once the police said Caleb could go, the five friends all walked to the car, Caleb’s arm wrapped around Brooke shoulder as she was tucked into his side.

“So?” Reid said once they all were standing in front of Tyler’s hummer. “How do you feel?”

Caleb looked down at Brooke and smiled. “Like my life is just beginning.”

Brooke stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. To which the boys all groaned, telling her that she could do better than that.

She squealed when Caleb dipped her, kissing her passionately as the boys whooped and hollered. Reid had even howled like a wolf, causing them all to laugh.

On the way back to the first colony house, Brooke had told Caleb about what she had done, that she had gone to William begging him to will Caleb his powers to save his life. But Caleb already knew. He had felt it the moment his father willed him his powers that he had died.

_“All this time…I thought he could care less about me. That all the mattered to him were his powers…I wish I could thank him somehow.”_

_“You can.”_ Brooke told him. _“By living your life fully without succumbing to the greed the power seems to make others harbor. You can thank him by staying strong and growing old at a normal pace.”_

Caleb had moved forward, hands cupping Brookes cheeks and kissed her again. _“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this.”_ He whispered against her lips before capturing them in another kiss.

Brooke grinned wickedly at him after pulling away slightly, head cocked a little so she was looking up at him. _“Wait until you can see what else I can do.”_

Caleb raised his brows with a smirk of his own, eyes widening at the boldness of her words. _“I look forward to the day I found out.”_

He wouldn’t force her to do anything she wasn’t ready to. Not after what Chase had done to her, what he had made her do to him. Brooke didn’t have a choice with Chase. Caleb would never take away her choices. Brooke smiled at Caleb, eyes closing before she rest her head against his chest.

_“I love you so much.”_ She whispered as he held her.

_“You have no idea how much I love you.”_  He whispered against her hair.

They walked into the colony house together, holding hands, not ever wanting to let go of the other for the rest of their lives.

 

_x_

 

 

**FOUR YEARS AND EIGHT MONTHS LATER**

“Brooke! Hurry up!” Kate yelled from outside Brooke's bedroom door. “We’re going to be late for our own damn graduation!”

Brooke smiled at Kate's words, almost not believing them.

They made it. Four years and eight months later, here they stood in their apartment in California, ready to graduate from Stanford.  Caleb would be meeting them before the ceremony, flying in from Massachusetts with Reid, Sarah, and Tyler.

In a strange twist of events – Reid and Sarah ended up together, happily married for the last year in a half as they finished their last year of college together, both getting their bachelor’s degree. Sarah had already been accepted into Harvard Law where she would go to school for about three to four more years, hopefully acing the bar exam and getting her license to practice law.

Tyler had one year left at Boston University, still a year behind them. He was able to finish all his exams and finals in time to watch Brooke, Kate, and Pogue graduate

“-She’s right, Brooke! We need to leave now!” Pogue now hollered from the hallway.

Brooke had to roll her eyes, how the hell she ended up shacking up with Kate and Pogue was beyond her. She and Kate moved to California together after both getting into Stanford, only to have Pogue move in a year later after transferring to Stanford, not wanting to be away from Kate.

It had all worked out. And Kate would be graduating while she was six months pregnant.

Brooke shook her head, chuckling a little as she put the graduation cap on the top of her perfectly curled brown hair.

“I’m coming,” She said, lifting up the gown a bit so she wouldn’t trip over it as she hurried out of her bedroom. They were both waiting for her in the hallway, Kate wasn’t even dressed in her cap and gown, nor was Pogue. “-Seriously?” Brooke said in annoyance. “You guys seriously rushed me the entire time when you two aren’t even ready! We don’t even have to be there for at least another hour!” She complained.

“We just wanted to make sure you were ready.” Pogue said.

“You should probably take off the cap and gown for now. I want to see the dress you chose.” Kate said, her voice a little higher, as if she had something up her sleeves.

“I’m not taking this off. I will stand straight for the next hour to make sure it isn’t wrinkled just to spite you guys for hovering outside my room when you weren’t even ready yourselves!”

“Get out of the robes, Brooke!” Kate near shouted. Pogue looked down at the ground and chuckled as Kate composed herself. “I just want to see how amazing you look, okay? I’m going to look like blimp and I need to…feel worse by looking at your body.”

Brooke raised her brow in confusion. “What?”

“I’d do what she’s asking, Davis. She’s about three seconds away from crying. And you’ll have to redo her make up.”

Brooke rolled her eyes before quickly taking her gown and cap, handing them over to Pogue. She showed Kate the dress she wore and did a little spin, just to be extra dramatic. But when she turned back to Kate, her best friend’s eyes were filled with tears.

“Why did you make me do this, Pogue?” Brooke punched him in the arm, seeing her best friend in tears now. He laughed, shaking his head.

“No, it’s not that. You just…you look so beautiful.” Kate sniffled, placing her hand on her growing bump. “This kid is gonna have a hot ass Auntie.” She joked.

Brooke chuckled, shaking her head before she bent down a bit to talk to Kates stomach. “I hope you don’t inherit your mommy’s potty-mouth, baby Parry.”

“-Don’t listen to your Auntie Brooke, little guy,” Pogue leaned down to talk to Kates stomach as well, causing the woman to laugh, belly shaking in the process as she looked down at her boyfriend and best friend speaking to the child growing inside her. “Auntie Brooke has a foul mouth, so much worse than your mommy’s.”

Brooke glared at Pogue. “Traitor.”

“Go, uh, go into the living room, Brooke.” Kate said after nudging Pogue, making him move back up so he was standing straight next to her. “I uh, I want to take a picture of all of us and my phone is charging on the couch…and my feet are already swelling.”

Brooke shook her head with an amused grin and then looked to Pogue. “This is usually the job of the Dad. Just sayin’.” Brooke said, strutting down the hall and away from them. The further she got into the hall, she could hear soft music playing. Brooke turned to look back at the two, ready to ask who left music playing – but they had disappeared into their room.

She took a moment before she started walking again, and when Brooke was finally in the living room, the room was lit with candles, rose petals all over the ground with the music still playing. She recognized the song – it was the one that played the first time she had Caleb had finally had sex. Caleb had put the music on shuffle, wanting to make the moment perfect. But they had both laughed hysterically when the song began to play. Caleb had turned beat red, saying he didn’t know how the song got onto the mix he made. Brooke always told Caleb that it made the moment so much more memorable as they moved together as one, a smile on their face each time they looked to the other, playful kisses and nipping as the continued to laugh at the song choice.

That’s when Brooke saw Caleb, he was down on one knee, a velvet ring box in his hand.

Brooke moved forward, tears filling her eyes as she moved to where he was on one knee. “Our song.” She said happily. It wasn’t the original version, this one slow and softly sung.

“I figured that if I played the actual version by Right Said Fred, there was a chance you might say no.”

Brooke grinned, moving down to her knees and kissing Caleb. “There’s no way in hell I’d say no. Even if _I’m Too Sexy_ was sang horrible in the background, though – I do prefer this cover.” She chuckled.

“Brooke Davis,” Caleb started.

“Yes.” Brooke didn’t wait for him to ask.

He laughed, shaking his head. “I had a whole speech planned,”

Brooke kissed him to silence him. “I don’t need a speech. I just need you.”

He kissed her back. “Can I at least ask it formally?”

Brooke laughed, nodding her head.

Caleb grinned at her, taking the beautiful diamond ring out of the little velvet box. He pinched the ring between his index finger and his thumb. “Brooke Davis…will you marry me?”

Brooke nodded over and over as tears fell, a happy smile on her mouth before she kissed him again, left hand shaking as Caleb slid the diamond on her ring finger.

“It doesn’t have any enchantment on it to keep you safe like the last ring I gave you. I hope you don’t mind.” He teased, his hand shaking as well.

Brooke looked down at her hand happily, admiring the ring before looking back to Caleb. “I never thought any ring would compare to the one you gave me on my thirteen birthday…but baby, this one has taken the cake.”

He laughed, shaking his head. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too…fiancé.”

The way she said the word was enough to set a fire within Caleb, his mouth devouring hers in a heated and passionate kiss.

“Man! Now we will be late to the ceremony!” Kate complained from the hallway, watching Brooke and Caleb.

Pogue put his hand on her belly and gave it a little rub. “Let them have this,” He whispered. “It’s taken them long enough to get here.” He reminded her.

“Fine,” Kate huffed. “But I’m putting in my earbuds so I don’t have to hear them. Last time I had the TV up full volume and I could still hear them going at it.”

Pogue laughed at that, shaking his head, moving down to talk to her belly. “Your mommy is just jealous because Daddy isn’t willing to have the crazy sex your mommy wants right now. Too risky.”

“Pogue!” Kate said with a laugh, swatting at him and pulling him back up to her. “Do not say that to our child!”

Pogue simply grinned at her. “I love you, Kate.”

Kate moved forward and gave him a sweet peck. “I love you too. Our son is going to be so lucky to have such kick ass parents.”

“Language.” Pogue teased.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is the end of Corner of Your Heart. Hopefully you all enjoyed the end and the story. I tried to address every issue in the story thus far, but if I have missed anything and you guys want to know about a certain character - feel free to leave a comment and ask about them! Thanks for sticking by me with this story; and a special thanks to Tiffany for even loving the story so much that she made youtube videos for it! You should all check out her account; I'll link it right now! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxDVmWbzPI3pNEI9TZ-JZFw/videos


End file.
